El Gran Carnal
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: HAHAHAHA Una parodia de shaman king. advertencia: los de la otra cadena televisiva nos copiaron.Disculpen la demora... Anna loca por el color rosa! Len intolerante a la lactosa! Los habitantes cuentan sus mas oscuros secretos.
1. Default Chapter

Se puede escuchar y ver al publico emocionarse y aplaudir -(claro que no era mucho publico).Luego se ve el interior del foro....  
  
Ak: Hola! bienvenidos y bienvenidas a este reality show con los personajes de Shaman King. En primer lugar si quieren cambiarle de canal no se puede por que este programa se transmite en todos asi que suelten ese control!!!¬¬.Y en segundo lugar queria decir que los de la otra cadena de television nos copiaron, este es el programa original.  
  
Publico: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz   
  
Ak: ¬¬. Pasando a otra cosa, para iniciar con este reality show pasaremos a los habitantes de la casa del Gran Carnal.  
  
Publico. Eh!!! por fin se va a callar!!!  
  
Ak: Pero antes...  
  
Publico:¬¬  
  
Ak: Les presentare a mi ayudante....pasa Kero-chan!! El se ofrecio amablemente en ayudarme con el programa estos dias...  
  
Los guaruras del foro avientan a Kero todo amarrado y gritando que el no quiere estar aqui.  
  
Ak: Como te sientes al estar participando en este maravilloso show?..n_n  
  
Kero-chan: Hija de P***! Dejadme libre!!! No ves que yo no quiero estar en esta mie*** de programa!!  
  
Ak: Pues ni modo!! No nos alcanzo de presupuesto para contratar a La pulga Mioga o a otro actor de mas nivel asi que te aguantas pin*** peluche de bolsillo.  
  
Kero-chan: -voltea a ver a las camaras- Estamos al aire??!! n_nu Estoy muy feliz de compartir con ustedes estos momentos ahora pasemos a invitar a los proximos habitantes a pasar al foro...  
  
Ak: Hipocrita ¬¬....Nuestro primer participante del Gran Carnal es nada mas y nada menos que...  
  
Kero-chan: Yoh Asakura!!!  
  
Ak: Ching*** mad** yo queria decirlo..cof..cof..Yoh Asakura!  
  
Publico: Eh!!!!! -con pancartas de Yoh te amamos!-  
  
Ak: Bienvenido Yoh Asakura! Es un placer tenerte con nosotros!! Por cierto te han dicho que estas como para chuparse los dedos? *¬*  
  
Yoh: Pues no, generalmente no pongo atencion en esas cosas y te podria pedir un pequeño favor?  
  
Ak:Dime, yo encantada de la vida de hacer algo por ti...n_n  
  
Yoh: Deja de abrazarme, me estas ahogando y quita tu mano de ahi...  
  
Ak: O si..jejejeje...Tu seras el primero en entrar a la mini-casa de El Gran Carnal..  
  
Yoh: Por que mini-casa?  
  
Ak: Veras; la casa se compone solamente de un cuarto para que todos duerman, un baño, un jardin, una cocina,una sala, el confesionario y un cuarto oscuro..  
  
Yoh: Un cuarto oscuro?  
  
Ak: Sip. Ese cuarto sera uso exclusivo de los habitantes donde ahi podran hacer sus cochinadas, entiendes?  
  
Yoh: Sip. Oye no sabes si Anna va a entrar?  
  
Ak: Creo que quieres estrenar el cuarto verdad?  
  
Yoh: -asiente con la cabeza- jijijiji  
  
Ak: Bueno..ya puedes pasar...Nuestro siguiente habitante es Len Tao..  
  
Kero-chan: El del picote reforzado?  
  
Ak: Si..es decir no!! despues uno termina con agujeros en el estomago por estos mal entendidos.  
  
Len: Que a mi no me vas a decir que estoy para chuparse los dedos?  
  
Ak: No tanto como Yoh pero....  
  
Len: Quieres decir que Yoh esta mejor que yo!!  
  
Ak: Y mas dotado..  
  
Len: Piru**..  
  
Ak: Ya largate..¬¬...  
  
Kero-chan: El siguiente participante es Anna Kyoyama!  
  
Anna: Ya puedo entrar?  
  
Ak: Por que te urge tanto entrar? ¬¬  
  
Anna: Es que no me gusta estar acompañada de peluches de segunda mano.  
  
Kero-chan: Como que peluches de segunda mano?!  
  
Ak: Para mi que tambien quieres estrenar el cuarto oscuro..  
  
Anna: // No se de que hablas!!  
  
Ak: Haste que la virgen te habla..¬¬..puedes entrar ya..  
  
Kero-chan: El proximo habitante sera la Tamal..digo Tamao..  
  
Tamao: Que lindo peluche!  
  
Kero-chan: Demonios que no soy peluche!!  
  
Ak: Y bien Tamao, por una vez en tu vida dejaras de ser la niña buena del anime, dejar de llorar y sonrojarse por todo?  
  
Tamao: De que hablas?  
  
Ak: Creo que eso es un no. A perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos.Puedes entrar..  
  
Tamao: Eh?- con cara de idiota-  
  
Ak: Borrate...El siguiente paticipante es Horo-horo...  
  
Horo-horo: Hola, hola!  
  
Ak: Bienvenido Horo a la casa del gran carnal, alguna duda que quieras expresar?  
  
Horo-horo: De hecho si, sabes si va a ver comida de por medio?  
  
Ak: Otro perro viejo....  
  
Horo-horo: A quien le llamas perro!!  
  
Ak: A ti y si va a ver comida asi que pasa los mas pronto posible.  
  
Horo-horo:¬¬  
  
Ak: Ya han pasado 5 de los diez habitantes. Nos meteremos adentro de la casa para dar las instrucciones a estos primeros concursantes.  
  
***En la casa***  
  
Yoh: Hola Anna! Que bueno que participas en el gran carnal!  
  
Anna: Como es eso de estrenar el cuarto oscuro?  
  
Yoh:Que?! Cual cuarto oscuro?  
  
Anna:¬¬  
  
Ak: Hola! n_n por favor sientense en la sala...  
  
Todos van a la sala y se acomodan; enfrente de ellos esta un televisor y este se prende...  
  
Ak: Espero que ya hayan dado unas vueltas para conocer la casa, Si no ni modo n_n  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Las reglas seran las siguientes..En el cuarto donde todos dormiran, hay 5 camas para dos personas, deberan elegir un compañero del sexo opuesto para que se duerma con ustedes, podran hacer la eleccion cuando los demas participantes entren...eso es todo por ahora y horo..  
  
Horo-horo: Que?  
  
Ak: No ensucies el baño tan rapido eh?Nos vemos..  
  
Yoh: Con quien te vas a dormir Annita?  
  
Anna:¬¬ cochino pervertido..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Dejaremos un poco a nuestros habitantes para seguir con las presentaciones.El proximo en pasar sera Hao Asakura!!  
  
Hao: Hola a todas las linduras de fans que tengo n_~  
  
Ak: Es una dicha estar en tu club!Puedes pasar..  
  
Hao: Adios y suerte con los demas peleles.  
  
Kero-chan: Demos un aplauso a Jun Tao!!  
  
Jun: Hola!  
  
Ak: Tu hermano se va a morir cuando te vea llegar.  
  
Jun: Si, va a ser una linda sorpresa..  
  
Ak: Si..linda..jejeje...  
  
Kero-chan: Nuestro siguiente concursante es Pilika!!  
  
Ak: Que bueno tener a la hermana de Horo aqui.  
  
Pilika: Gracias.  
  
Ak: Te dejare un encargo...  
  
Pilika: Dime?  
  
Ak: Haz sufrir a Horo n_~  
  
Pilika: Eso no lo dudes.  
  
Ak:El siguiente en participar sera Liserg!!  
  
Liserg: Hola me agrada estar aqui.  
  
Ak: Me han contado que los chicos ingleses son guapos pero contigo se quedaron cortos.  
  
Liserg: Que amable de tu parte...  
  
Kero-chan: Puedes pasar...Nuestro ultimo participante es Manta Oyamada!  
  
Ak: Donde esta?  
  
Manta: Oye! Aqui abajo...  
  
Ak: Oh si es que estas tan pequeño..  
  
Kero-chan: Y cabezon...¬¬  
  
Ak: Puedes pasar....como todos los habitantes ya ingresaron iremos directo a la casa para espiarlos...  
  
***En el cuarto***  
  
Horo-horo: Tenemos que elegir a una mujer para que duerma con nosotros en la misma cama verdad?  
  
Len: Si..pero las unicas mujeres que hay ahora son Anna y Tamao...  
  
Horo-horo: Anna y Tamao.....cual sera?  
  
Len: No me molestaria quedarme con Anna..  
  
Yoh: Ni lo sueñes Len!  
  
Len: Si no quieres no.  
  
Pilika: Hermano!! Te extrañe!!  
  
Horo-horo: Por que tuvieron que invitar a mi hermana ToT  
  
Pilika: Ven, vamos a elegir nuestra cama...  
  
Horo-horo: Ni modo.. u-u  
  
Jun: Tu tambien Len. Ven esta cama se ve comoda.  
  
Len: // Quieres que nos acostemos a dormir juntos.  
  
Jun: Si o es que no quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con tu Hermana Jun!! T-T  
  
Len: Esta bien.  
  
Hao: -la abraza por detras- Vamos a dormirnos en nuestra cama ¿no crees Anna?  
  
Anna: Quita tus sucias manos de mi.  
  
Hao: Entonces si te vas a dormir conmigo?  
  
Anna: Quien te dijo semejante barbaridad...  
  
Yoh: Limitate a no tocar a Anna, Hao!!  
  
Hao: Estas ardido.  
  
Yoh: Anna se va a dormir conmigo!  
  
Anna: Yo no eh dicho nada! Y por ultima vez Hao sueltame!!!  
  
Hao: Esta bien, pero no grites.  
  
Ak: Ya eligieron con quien se van a dormir?  
  
H,L,J,P: Si!  
  
Ak: Y los demas?  
  
Anna: Yo no tengo pareja.  
  
Yoh: Pero si aqui estoy yo.  
  
Anna: Y que gano con eso?  
  
Yoh: ToT  
  
Ak: n_nu y tu Liserg?  
  
Liserg: Pues.....  
  
Manta: Es que ya no hay mujeres.  
  
Ak: Haremos una excepcion con ustedes...  
  
Manta: A mi no me molesta.  
  
Liserg: Ni a mi.  
  
Hao: Oye Annita Kyoyama no me puedes poner de pareja con Anna ?  
  
Anna: Hao!!!!  
  
Yoh: Desgraciado!!!  
  
Ak: lo siento Haito pero no se puede...  
  
Hao: Si no lo haces, te sacare de mi club.  
  
Ak: No hay que llegar a extremos, hare un acuerdo, hoy tu dormiras con Tamao y mañana con Anna; entiendes un dia si un dia no.  
  
Hao: Me parece mas razonable.  
  
Anna: Y yo me jodo ¿verdad?  
  
Ak: Pues ni modo.  
  
Horo-horo: Y la comida?  
  
Ak: Ah si...Jun y Tamao se haran cargo de la cena de hoy, mañana la hara Hao y Yoh, despues Len y Anna, luego Horo-horo y Liserg y al ultimo Manta y Pilika.  
  
Jun: Iremos a hacer la comida, vamonos Tamao.  
  
Anna: Yo ire a ducharme.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Este ah sido la primera transmision del Gran Carnal, mañana tendremos el resumen de lo que paso hoy en la noche.  
  
Kero-chan: Adiosin!!  
  
Ak: No se vayan olvidar de seguir cada paso de Gran Carnal. Nos vemos. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Las puertas del foro se abren y entra Kero-chan con un microfono..  
  
Kero-chan: Hola. Bienvenidos nuevamente a el Gran Carnal. Esta noche yo les guiare sobre los hechos que pasaron ayer en la noche. Afortunadamente mi compañera se quedo atrapada en el trafico pero lamentablemente llegara a tiempo para anunciar la primera prueba de los habitantes. Corre la cinta!!  
  
Ayer en la noche.....  
  
***En la cocina***  
  
Jun: Esta quedando bien.  
  
Tamao: Si huele rico.  
  
Yoh: Tamao no haz visto a Hao?  
  
Jun: Dijo que cuando saliera de la ducha queria que la comida ya estuviera lista.  
  
Yoh: De la ducha?  
  
Tamao: Que no se estaba bañando la srta. Anna?  
  
Jun: Creo que si. n_nu  
  
***En la ducha***  
  
Anna se mete a bañar con una toalla tapandola y gira la perrilla de la regadera...El sinverguenza de Hao se acerca lentamente y silencioso hasta la cortina y la recorre velozmente..  
  
Anna: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Anna grita lo mas fuerte que puede y se oye en toda la casa pero no pudo seguir gritando ya que Hao la empezo a besar apasionadamente en la boca y la tumbo para que quedaran en una posicion muy comprometedora-(ya saben el encima de ella)-  
  
Como la casa es pequeña llegaron todos y pudieron ver desde la puerta los pataleos de Anna; Yoh abre la cortina completa y quita a Hao de encima de Anna..  
  
Yoh: Anna estas bien?  
  
Anna: Si, pero ayudame a levantarme?  
  
Hao: Que te pasa?! Nos estabamos bañando?!  
  
Yoh: Hao eres un pervertido!!  
  
Anna: Ademas yo era la que me estaba bañando y sola!!  
  
Len: Hay que darle su buena paliza para que deje de estar espiando.  
  
Anna: Si todos contra el..!!  
  
Ak: Esperen!! no me lo mayuguen!! Yo le dare un castigo. Hao pasa al confesionario.  
  
Hao: Malditas ratas!!  
  
Ak: Al confesionario Hao..  
  
Hao entra en el confesionario...  
  
Hao: Que quieres?  
  
Ak: Pues.....  
  
Hao: no me vayas a castigar? -con cara de perrito triste-ToT  
  
Ak: Ni hablar! Me haz conmovido!! Puedes salir..pero diles a esos montoneros que te puse un castigo, pero les dices que es secreto.  
  
Hao: Si eso esta mejor.  
  
Ak: Y la proxima vez que vayas a hacer eso, vete al cuarto oscuro, ahi no hay camaras y solo se puede abrir por adentro.  
  
Hao: Oh, gracias por el tip.  
  
Ak: Adios Haito...  
  
***2 Horas despues en el cuarto***  
  
Anna: Espero que te hayan dado tu castigo ¬¬  
  
Hao: Oh si! fue horrible!!  
  
Ak: Las luces se apagaran en unos segundos ....asi que ya hechense...  
  
Todos: Si!!  
  
Todos se acuestan en sus camas y se ve oscuro...el silencio llega a la habitacion pero unos minutos despues se oye a alguien hablar....  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Dime Annita...  
  
Anna: Tendrias la amabilidad de quitar tu mano de mi trasero?!  
  
Yoh: Lo siento, no me di cuenta...jijiji n_nu  
  
Ak: Ya callanse y duerman! Yoh vete a hacer tus cochinadas con Anna al cuarto oscuro..  
  
Yoh: Si. Ven Annita vamos al cuarto oscuro..  
  
Anna: Vamos?!! yo no voy a ninguna parte y duerme ya, mañana te tengo listo un duro entrenamiento...  
  
Yoh: Si..-desganadamente-  
  
Ak: Pu** Mad** que ya se duerman!!  
  
El silencio llega nuevamente a la habitacion....  
  
Anna: La otra mano tambien..¬¬  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Kero-chan: Y eso fue lo que paso en la noche ahora..  
  
Ak: Ya llegue!! Perdon amable publico pero habia mucho trafico  
  
Kero-chan: Ya llegastes¬¬..  
  
Ak: Si y justo a tiempo para ponernos en contacto con los habitantes para darles la primer prueba..  
  
Kero-chan: Si como sea...  
  
***En la casa***  
  
Horo-horo: Que aburrimiento....  
  
Len: Dices eso por que solo estas tirado en el sillon y comiendo.  
  
Horo-horo: Mhhhh..mira quien lo dice¬¬  
  
***En el jardín***  
  
Anna: Doscientas vueltas mas!!  
  
Yoh: Pero estoy cansado ToT  
  
Anna: Haz lo que te digo!! y ahora son Trescientas vueltas!!  
  
Yoh: Pero...T-T  
  
Anna: Nada de peros!  
  
Hao: Pobre de ti Anna. Tener un prometido tan debilucho.  
  
Yoh: A ti que te importa!  
  
Anna: Hao tiene razon. Desde hace tiempo que haz estado todo el dia de vago.  
  
Yoh: Como puedes decirme eso?  
  
Anna: Yo sabre lo que te digo o no.  
  
Hao: Pelea entre novios?  
  
Yoh/Anna: Callate!  
  
Yoh: Ademas no me gusta que siempre me estes entrenando.  
  
Anna: Sabes que? Tienes razon. No tengo por que entrenarte ni tampoco por que dirijirte la palabra! Haz lo que quieras!  
  
Anna se metio a la casa que hechaba chispas.Hao se revolcaba en el piso de la risa mientras Yoh se quedaba como perro sin dueño..  
  
Ak: Habitantes de la casa; todos reunanse en la sala.  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Len: Y para que nos quieren?  
  
Ak: Es hora de la primera prueba para ustedes. Por favor, Jun, pasa al confesionario por la prueba.  
  
Jun: Si; no te vayas a ir Len.  
  
Len: Y-Y  
  
Jun se iba hacia el confesionario mientras en la sala nadie decia nada. Len seguia en el llanto; Tamao platicaba en voz baja con Pilika sobre la prueba; Horo-horo roncaba de lo lindo; Manta leia su diccionario; Anna estaba sentada enfrente de Yoh tratando de evitar la mirada de este que constantemente emitia pero la sacerdotiza no hacia caso; Hao como siempre estaba de picaro pensando algo para su conveniencia...  
  
***En el confesionario***  
  
Jun: Ya estoy aqui.  
  
Ak: Ya me fije ¬¬  
  
Jun: Y la prueba?  
  
Ak: Ah si..  
  
Se abre una pequeña puertecita del techo y de ella cae un sobre color blanco que Jun cacha....  
  
Jun: Y esto?  
  
Ak: Es la prueba..  
  
Jun: Y de que se trata?  
  
Ak: Y por que no la lees, inteligente?  
  
Jun: Veamos..  
  
Ak: Aqui no. En la sala..  
  
Jun: Que emocion!-Jun sale del confesionario-  
  
Ak: Dios!!! dame paciencia!!!  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Tamao: Y cual es la prueba?  
  
Jun: Vamos a leer...  
  
-"Habitantes de la casa:  
  
Para acumular puntos a su favor se hara esta prueba que consistira en:  
  
Tienen que pasar 24 hrs. con la persona que mas odian y deberan convivir con ella   
  
o si no, no hay comida en toda la semana. Por cierto para que ninguno de la pareja  
  
escape o se esconda, van a estar amarrados de la muñeca.El ganador de la prueba  
  
tendra derecho a una cama individual para el solo y alguna otra cosa que el desee.  
  
Atte  
  
El Gran Carnal"-  
  
Manta: Y si Hao no tiene suficientes manos?  
  
Tamao: Y si no odiamos a nadie?  
  
Len: Que pasa si odio a todos?  
  
Horo-horo: Entonces podemos pedir lo que sea?  
  
Anna: Y si la persona que odiamos en estos momentos, no le dirijimos la palabra?-volteando a ver enojada a Yoh-  
  
Yoh: Y-Y Me odia...  
  
Hao: Y tiene que ser mujer o hombre?  
  
Ak: Dejen de hacer tantas preguntas!! Si Hao no tiene suficientes manos se aguantan y escojen a otra persona. Si no odian a nadie pierden la prueba. Si odias a todos solo puedes elegir uno de ellos.Y si pueden pedir lo que sea. Si no le hablan a la persona que odian pues no le hablen pero tienes que estar siempre con ella. Y puede ser mujer o hombre, no hay diferencia...ah!..por fin termine. Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
Horo-horo: Sip. Y cuando querramos ir al baño o meternos a bañar?  
  
Ak:°° No lo habia pensado. Pues ustedes se las arreglan. En su cuarto estan los paliacates para que se amarren las muñecas y la prueba empieza ya! Suerte!  
  
Len: Pues vamos, entre mas rapido mejor¡¡¡  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Dificil prueba no?   
  
Kero-chan: A mi me parece muy facil..  
  
Ak: Ah si?¬¬ Imagine pasar 24 hrs completitas conmigo?  
  
Kero-chan:°° Valga dios!! que martirio!!  
  
Ak: Bueno.. veamos como se las arreglan para pasar esta prueba...  
  
***En el cuarto***  
  
Ak: Bien mis chavos! el primer en escojer pareja sera...mhhhhh..Tu Hoto-hoto..  
  
Horo-horo: Uju! Yo primero...oye como que hoto-hoto?!  
  
Ak: Como sea, me entendistes no?  
  
Horo-horo: Creo que si..  
  
Ak: Prosigue...  
  
Horo-horo: Yo escojo...a....-da un rapido chequeo por sus amigos; Primero vea a Pilika pero esta se le queda viendo con ojos de "ni se te ocurra!".Siguio su recorrido y por fin escojio a..-Le...  
  
Pero rapidamente Len adivino los pensamientos del joven peliteñido y lo miro como "si por favor..salvame de mi hermana YoY". Pero Horo rio para sus adentros..jejejeje...como se iba a divertir ver a Len sufrir..  
  
Ak: Y bien?  
  
Horo-horo: a....Manta!  
  
Ak: Manta!!  
  
Horo-horo: Sip.  
  
Manta:°° Como es eso de que me odias?  
  
Horo-horo: No es por ofender Manta pero odio tu peinadito..jejeje..  
  
Ak: Sigamos..ahora elegira..Hao...  
  
Hao: Jajajaja..eso es facil..yo odio a Y.....-Esperen*penso el joven asesino*, si digo que Yoh tendre que soportarlo con su cara de perro abandonado y me aburriria.....en cambio...jejejejejeje-  
  
Ak: Escoje rapido..  
  
Hao: Escojo a .....Anna Kyoyama!-señalando a la joven rubia-  
  
Ak: Que?  
  
Anna: Que?!  
  
Yoh:Que?!!!  
  
Hao: Si como lo oyes. Ahora lindura pasa a los brazos de Hao...  
  
Anna: Demonios!  
  
Ak: n_nu..El siguiente es Lyserg...  
  
Liserg: No se vayan a ofender pero...escojo a Tamao..  
  
Tamao: Y por que a mi?  
  
Liserg se acerca y le dice en el oido....  
  
Liserg: En verdad no te odio solo que queria safarme de esto, ¿entiendes?  
  
Tamao: Ah si! ya comprendo..  
  
Ak: Dejen de cuchichear...el siguiente es..Yoh Asakura...  
  
Yoh:............  
  
Ak: Yoh?  
  
Yoh:..........  
  
Ak: YOH!!  
  
Yoh: que?!!!  
  
Ak: la prueba....  
  
Yoh:Lo siento es que estaba pensando...  
  
Ak: Adoro cuando estas despreocupado pero no abuses..  
  
Yoh:Si esta bien. Y pues yo escojo a Pilika..  
  
Ak: A Pilika!  
  
Yoh: Pues es la unica persona que falta..  
  
Len: Y yo que?!  
  
Jun: Tu eres conmigo hermanito.  
  
Len: Changos! Es que soy irresistible y muy guapo para que alguien me odie.  
  
Ak: Sigue soñando..  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Entonces las parejas quedan asi: Horo-horo y Manta; Hao y Anna; Liserg y Tamao;Yoh y Pilika y Len y su hermana Jun..  
  
Len: Y-Y..*que crueldades me esperan?*  
  
Jun: n_n..*Primero nos bañaremos juntos, despues jugaremos un rato en el jardin..como nos vamos a divertir!*  
  
Yoh: Y-Y..*Annita..ya hablame...*  
  
Hao: n_n..*JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Todo esta quedando perfecto..y esperate Annita, a que venga la noche..jajajaja*  
  
Anna: -_-..*Demonios! tendre que dormir parada*  
  
Pilika: zzzzzz ._...*Por que el lector se me queda viendo asi?*  
  
Manta:¬¬..*..***che Horo-horo*  
  
Horo-horo: n_nu..-*Ahy que guapo soy..oh oh ..tengo ganas de ir al baño..°°*  
  
Ak: Yo me despido y es mejor que empiecen a preparar la cena..  
  
Horo-horo: Si ..tengo hambre..a quien le toca hoy?  
  
Ak: Hoy le toca a Yoh y a Hao..jejejeje  
  
Horo-horo: De que te ries?¬¬  
  
Ak: De nada..nadita...jejejeje..ahy se ven..jejejejejejejeje  
  
Horo-horo: Esa chava esta bien lurias..¬¬u  
  
***Minutos despues, cuando todos ya estaban sujetos de la muñeca...***  
  
Hao: Ven Anna, vamos a hacer la cena...  
  
Anna: No me jales!!  
  
Yoh: Oye no te vayas a pasar con Anna.  
  
Hao: Bueno y a ti que te importa..  
  
Anna: Lo mismo digo. Vamonos ya Hao...*se lo lleva casi arrastrando de la mano*  
  
Pilika: Correle que ya tengo mucha hambre...  
  
Yoh: Se parece a Anna..pero nadie puede remplazarla...Y-Y  
  
Pilika: Que estas diciendo?  
  
Yoh: Nada..que hoy preparare una rica cena...  
  
Pilika: Pues apurate..  
  
Yoh: Entonces deja de aventarme..  
  
***En el foro**  
  
Ak: Bien amigos esto fue todo por el dia de hoy..  
  
Kero-chan: Los dejaremos con escenas chuscas de el Gran Carnal..  
  
Ak: Esperamos y las disfruten...  
  
Kero-chan: Adios!!  
  
***Imagenes chuscas***  
  
Se ve el cuarto la noche pasada..y de pronto se persive un olor desagradable...Todos salen uyendo de la habitacion..  
  
Len: Que barbaro Horo! esta vez te manchastes.  
  
Horo-horo: De donde?-revisandose el trasero-  
  
********  
  
Se ve a Yoh caminando dormido por toda la casa......Anna lo arrastra hasta su cama pero sin despertarlo..  
  
Yoh:ZZZZZZZ....mas!  
  
Anna: Que estara soñando? Pervertido°°¬¬  
  
***El sueño de Yoh***  
  
Yoh se ve en el comedor con mucha comida que le sirve Anna amablemente...  
  
Anna: Quieres mas?!!n_n  
  
Yoh: Si! dame mas!!n_n  
  
******  
  
Yoh: Si!dame mas!!  
  
Anna: Maniatico sexual...¬¬  
  
****************  
  
Ak: Y esto fue todo en el Gran Carnal! "Veanos" la proxima vez por que estara repleta de risas y tal vez las primeras nominaciones!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Gracias por acompañarnos a esto que es el Gran Carnal. Hoy nuestro compañero Kero-chan no podra estar con nosotros por problemas de negocios.  
  
***Afuera del Set***  
  
Kero-chan: Dejen de golpearme!!  
  
H: Pagaras lo que debes o sufriras mas!!  
  
Kero-chan: Esta bien! pagare pero deja de golpearme!!  
  
***De nuevo en el foro***  
  
Ak: Vamos a ver que hacen nuestros habitantes con la primera prueba...  
  
***En la cocina***  
  
Hao: Que te gustaria cenar?  
  
Anna: No sé. Pero algo que este rico.  
  
Hao: No te preocupes yo soy un excelente cocinero.  
  
Anna: Mas te vale.  
  
Yoh: Anna puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Anna: Pues habla.  
  
Yoh: A solas?  
  
Hao: Fijate que no se puede.  
  
Anna: Callate Hao!-lo golpea y cae al suelo inconsciente-  
  
Yoh: °°  
  
Anna: Y que querias?  
  
Yoh: Queria que por favor me perdonaras.  
  
Yoh pone ojos tristes y Anna se le queda viendo friamente...  
  
Yoh: Y....?  
  
Anna: Que?  
  
Yoh: Sobre eso?  
  
Anna: Esta bien. Con la condicion de que hagas una rica cena.  
  
Yoh: Claro.-Yoh se pone a partir verduras y a cocinar-  
  
Anna: Baka....  
  
Hao: La vista es mejor desde aqui.  
  
Anna: Hao! pervertido.-lo golpea nuevamente-  
  
***En el baño***  
  
Jun: Vamos Len. El agua esta tibia..  
  
Len: Como me voy a bañar contigo //  
  
Jun: No tiene nada de malo.  
  
Len: Me niego rotundamente.//  
  
Jun: Que no te de pena.  
  
Jun jala a Len adentro de la regadera.......  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Horo-horo: Vamos Manta! dejame ver!  
  
Manta: Tu dijistes que no te gustaba mi peinado.  
  
Horo-horo: Fue un chiste!  
  
Manta: Esta bien.Mira, con mi computadora puedo hakear el sistema para bajar imagenes desde los bancos de datos del Gran Carnal..  
  
Horo-horo:Woooooooooooooow! Y que es eso?  
  
Manta:¬¬ quiere decir que podemos espiar a los demas sin que nos vean.  
  
Horo-horo: En serio?  
  
Manta: Si..mira..buscare a Len...  
  
Horo-horo: No creo que le vaya a gustar pero ni modo.  
  
Manta: Ya lo encontre!  
  
Manta y horo-horo se acercan a la pantalla de la compu y se quedan pasmados al ver a Jun y a Len bañandose..  
  
Manta: Mejor no ..-apaga rapidamente la laptop-  
  
Horo-horo: Dejame ver! no sabia que la hermana de Len tuviera tan buenas formas..  
  
Manta: Vas a descomponer mi computadora.  
  
Horo-horo: Delicadito.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Parece que todo marcha bien.  
  
Kero-chan: Ya llegue!  
  
Ak: Como te fue en tus negocios?  
  
Kero-chan:mmhhh¬¬tu los mandastes verdad?  
  
Ak: Yo? a quienes?  
  
Kero-chan: Ah esos tipos para que me golpearan.  
  
Ak: Yo? seria incapaz de semejante atrocidad!!  
  
Kero-chan:¬¬  
  
Ak: Demos un vistazo a la casa.  
  
***En el jardin***  
  
Liserg: Y....  
  
Tamao:.......y.....  
  
Liserg:...ya sabes....  
  
Tamao: ...no sé...  
  
Liserg: Pero no tiene nada de malo...  
  
Tamao: ...pero es que no se hacerlo...  
  
Liserg: Yo te enseño..es muy facil..  
  
Tamao: Tiene experiencia?  
  
Liserg: Si. Cuando estanba en Londres lo hacia seguido.  
  
Tamao: Y si algo sale mal?  
  
Liserg: Nada va a salir mal.  
  
Tamao: Bueno. Pero que nadie nos vea.  
  
Lserg: Ven, vamos al cuarto oscuro.  
  
Tamao: Bueno..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Por fin estrenaran el cuarto oscuro..n_n  
  
Kero-chan: Si por fin! ya me estaba aburriendo de no ver accion..  
  
Ak: Pero ellos no saben que si tenemos camaras en el cuarto oscuro..  
  
Kero-chan: Y que mas no les haz dicho?  
  
Ak: Que esta oscuro..n_n  
  
Kero-chan: Idiota..se supone...  
  
***La cocina***  
  
Ak: Yoh al confesionario..  
  
Yoh: Y yo que hice?  
  
Ak: Al confesionario!!  
  
Yoh: Esta bien. Ahorita termino Annita..  
  
Anna: Si pero date prisa..  
  
***En el confesionario***  
  
Ak: Como veo, no sabes por que estas aqui verdad?  
  
Yoh: No, por que?  
  
Ak: Es para alertarte..  
  
Yoh: Sobre que?  
  
Ak: Que este Hao esta abusando de Anna en la cocina..  
  
Yoh: Como se atreve!!!dejame salir!!!  
  
Ak: Yoh..  
  
Yoh: QUE? dime rapido...  
  
Ak: Dale duro..  
  
Yoh: Esta bien..  
  
Yoh sale del confesionario a todo lo que da....  
  
Ak: Ahi que mala soy.jejejejeje  
  
***En la cocina***  
  
Hao: Prueba esto...  
  
Anna: A ver...-prueba el estofado-  
  
Hao: Te gusta?  
  
Anna: Que asco!! alejate de mi con eso?  
  
Hao: Que no te gusta?  
  
Anna: No esta horrible!!  
  
Yoh pudo escuchar esas ultimas frases y entro corriendo a la cocina  
  
Yoh: Maldito Hao!  
  
Hao: Yo que hice?!  
  
Yoh: Tendras tu merecido!  
  
Yoh se hecha encima de Hao y lo empieza a golpear duro; por otra parte el susodicho no pudo golpearlo ya que su mano derecha esta atada a la de Anna..  
  
Anna: Yoh que haces!!!  
  
Yoh: Aprovechado!!  
  
Hao:Que te pasa?!  
  
Anna: Pilika ayudame a quitarlo de encima.  
  
Pilika: Por que si la pelea esta tan divertida?  
  
Anna: Haz lo que te digo.  
  
Pilika: Esta bien.  
  
Pilika y Anna separan a Yoh y a Hao...  
  
Yoh: Sueltame pilika!  
  
Pilika: Calmate.  
  
Hao: Por que me golpeastes?  
  
Yoh: Y todavia lo preguntas?  
  
Hao: Claro que lo pregunto ya que no lo se?  
  
Yoh: Haste el santo!  
  
Anna: Yoh, ya dinos por que?  
  
Yoh: Estaba abusando de ti.  
  
Anna: Que?  
  
Yoh: Si, me dijeron en el confesionario..  
  
Ak: jejejejeje..lo que dice Yoh es cierto pero fue una mentira lo que le dije; solo era para animar las cosas.  
  
Yoh: Entonces era una mentira?  
  
Ak: Jejejeje...rotundamente..bueno.. creo que me voy..  
  
Anna:¬¬  
  
Hao: Creo que me debes una disculpa.  
  
Yoh: No, mejor no.  
  
Hao: Ahora yo sere el que te de golpes.  
  
Yoh: No te tengo miedo.  
  
Hao: Pues me lo vas a tener.  
  
Anna: Callense ya!  
  
Yoh/Hao: °°u Esta bien.  
  
Anna: Quiero comer ya!  
  
Yoh: Enseguida Anna...-como si nada sigue cocinando-  
  
Hao: Debilucho...  
  
Anna: Tu tambien Hao!  
  
Hao: Con mucho gusto..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Kero-chan: Creo que te pasestes con la bromita...  
  
Ak: Creo que si. Yo que no quiero que a Hao ni siquiera lo toque el viento y yo misma hice que lo golpearan..  
  
Kero-chan: Lo quieres tanto que casi lo matas.  
  
Ak: Pero no negaran que estuvo chido la pelea?  
  
Kero-chan: Si pero mas interesante esta eso de Liserg y Tamao.  
  
Ak: Si, quien lo diria. Tan santita que se veia la Tamao. Aunque si Liserg me hubiera dicho eso tambien habria aceptado.  
  
Kero-chan: Y Hao?¬¬  
  
Ak: Bien, Gracias. n_n  
  
Kero-chan: E Yoh? que pasa con el?  
  
Ak: El tambien esta bien; pero por que tanto interes?  
  
Kero-chan: Voluble..¬¬  
  
Ak: Me acaban de informar que Tamao y Liserg acaban de salir del cuarto oscuro.  
  
Kero-chan: Pues veamos..  
  
***Afuera del cuarto oscuro***  
  
Liserg: Ves que no fue tan dificil?  
  
Tamao: No me mentia cuando decia que tenia mucha experiencia.  
  
Liserg: Ya sabes que cuando quieras.  
  
Tamao: Gracias. En verdad me gusto mucho..  
  
Liserg: Vamos a comer..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Woooooow! estoy pensando mal.  
  
Kero-chan: Y quien no? con esas respuestas a cualquiera..  
  
Ak: Veamos las imagenes del cuarto oscuro...  
  
***Minutos antes; en el cuarto oscuro***  
  
Liserg: Mira tienes que hacerlo asi.  
  
Tamao: Pero es muy dificil!!  
  
Liserg: Es cuestion de practica ademas es muy sencillo solo dejate llevar.  
  
Tamao: Lo intentare.  
  
Se ve a Liserg con un mapa de la casa y Tamao con su pendulo tratando de localizar algo..  
  
Liserg: Lo ves! solo es cuestion de practica.  
  
Tamao: Creia que esto de la Radiestesia era muy dificil pero es muy divertido.  
  
Liserg: Despues continuaremos.  
  
Tamao: Si.  
  
Salen de la habitacion  
  
Liserg: Ves que no fue tan dificil.  
  
Tamao:No mentia cuando decia que tenia mucha experiencia.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Que descepcion! yo queria ver algo mas....mas....mas..  
  
Kero-chan: Lemmon?  
  
Ak: Exacto! n_n  
  
Kero-chan: Pervertida ¬¬  
  
***En el comedor***  
  
Yoh: Te gusta Annita?  
  
Anna: No esta mal.  
  
Yoh: Me alegra.  
  
Horo-horo: Oye Len?  
  
Len: Que quieres?  
  
Horo-horo: Me preguntaba si tu sabias como estaba el agua de la regadera.  
  
Len: Por que no te fijas tu?¬¬  
  
Horo-horo: Por que tu ya la probastes o si quieres le pregunto a tu hermana?  
  
Len: Como sabes eso?!!  
  
Horo-horo: Mira...-le quita la compu a Manta y sabe como le hace para que se reproduzca el video donde salen ellos bañandose-..Que bueno que se lleven tan bien....  
  
A Len se le suben los colores y corretea a Horo..  
  
Len: Dame eso!!  
  
Horo-horo: A ver cuando me prestas a tu hermana? jajajaja  
  
Len: Lo unico que te voy a prestar seran los golpes!!  
  
Manta: Mi laptop!! la van a descomponer.  
  
Manta se les une a la correteria y por esas casualidades de la vida Horo se cae y tira la laptop al piso y esta hace un corto circuito..  
  
Manta: Mi compu!!  
  
Horo-horo: Oh no!  
  
Len: Eso les pasa por andar de pervertidos!  
  
Anna: Van a comer o que?  
  
Horo-horo: Yo si.- y se sienta como si nada en la mesa-  
  
Len: Tambien me dio hambre -hace lo mismo que horo-  
  
Manta: Me las pagaran T-T  
  
***En el foro**  
  
Ak: Pobre Manta! yo tambien me pondria asi si a mi compu le pasara lo mismo   
  
Kero-chan: Deja de abrazar y besar a la computadora.¬¬  
  
Ak: Como molestas! LLevenselo de aqui!!  
  
Kero-chan: No puedes hacer esto!! firme un contrato.  
  
Ak:-rompe el contrato- Cual contrato?  
  
Kero-chan: Maldita! Te llevare a juicio! Te demandare por despido injustificado.  
  
Ak: Si, que tu gente llame a la mia.  
  
Los guardias de seguridad sacan a Kero por el basurero.  
  
Ak: Necesitare otro ayudante. Mientras yo busco a un candidato competente ustedes vean como se las arreglan para dormir..n_n  
  
***En el cuarto***  
  
Jun: Ya acuestate Len.  
  
Len: Es que no tengo sueño //  
  
Jun: Te vas a quedar dormido ahi parado.  
  
Len: Pues que me duerma.  
  
Jun: Eres muy testarudo Len.  
  
Hao: Acuestate en la cama Annita.  
  
Anna: Lo lamento pero no me atrevere a dormir contigo.  
  
Hao: Pero si no muerdo.  
  
Anna: Pero tu mano no la puedes controlar.  
  
Hao: Que tiene mi mano, acaso eres un poco timida?  
  
Anna: Timida? Tu mas bien eres un sin verguenza.  
  
Hao: Vamos Anna, si tienes frio en la noche yo te puedo abrazar para calentarte.  
  
Anna: Olvidalo. Hasta aqui llegamos.-se empieza a soltar el paliacate de la muñeca-  
  
Hao: Si haces eso no pasaras la prueba.  
  
Anna: Prefiero eso a quedarme a dormir contigo.  
  
Anna le avienta el paliacate a Hao en la cara..  
  
Anna: Idiota!  
  
Ak: Anna Kyoyama no pasaste la prueba!  
  
Anna: Me vale un comino. Me ire a dormir en el sillon.  
  
Anna sale enojadisima con una cobija en el hombro hacia la sala...  
  
Yoh: Lo siento Pilika pero tambien renuncio a la prueba.  
  
Pilika: Como quieras tendre mas espacio en la cama.  
  
Ak: Yoh Asakura no pasates la prueba.  
  
Yoh: Me ire a dormir a la sala.  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Anna: Hao es un idiota! mira que quererse aprovechar de mi.  
  
Yoh: sigues despierta?  
  
Anna: Yoh? por que no estas con Pilika?  
  
Yoh: Es que tambien me dieron ganas de dormir en el sillon.  
  
Anna: Baka...  
  
Yoh se sienta a un lado de Anna...  
  
Yoh: Buenas noches Annita.  
  
Anna: Estas loco.  
  
Yoh: Siempre.  
  
Anna: Buenas noches.  
  
Yoh: Buenas noches.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Que romantico!! Hasta que vemos una escena de romance en este show. Espero que el rating suba con esto. Por hoy eso ah sido todo. Esperamos que nos acompañen en la siguente emision de este su programa Gran Carnal y mis disculpas ya que el tiempo al aire no alcanzo para hacer las nominaciones pero en el siguente capitulo empezaremos a nominar! Nos vemos!! 


	4. Capitulo 4

Se abre el telon y el poco publico aplaude....  
  
Ak: Hola como han estado espero bien. n_n.Como no hemos conseguido otro conductor tenemos por invitado para platicar sobre el show a el tierno Opacho..  
  
El publico aplude y gritan Opacho....  
  
Ak: Bienvenido Opacho; como te sientes de estar en el Gran Carnal?  
  
Opacho: Muy bien y eh venido a apoyar al señor Hao.  
  
Ak: En serio? Tienes mucha suerte de estar siempre con el?  
  
Opacho: Si, me agrada mucho su compañia.  
  
Ak: Y que piensas de que a Hao le guste Anna.  
  
Opacho: Pues el señor Hao sale con cada ocurrencia n_nu; el sabe que tiene muchas chicas arrastrandose por el y el sigue obsesionado con Anna.  
  
Ak: Es cierto. Mejor que Anna se quede con Yoh.  
  
Opacho: Si; Asi el señor Hao podra tener una esposa que no este comprometida.  
  
Ak: Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche Opacho; Ahora iremos adentro de al casa para empezar con las nominaciones.  
  
Opacho: Espero y no se les ocurra nominar al señor Hao.  
  
Ak: Rotundamente de acuerdo. Vayamos a la casa..  
  
***Adentro de la casa, en la sala***  
  
Ak: Habitantes de la casa, la primera prueba a acabado; Yoh y Anna no pasaron la prueba su castigo sera hacer todos los deberes de la casa durante una semana...  
  
Anna: Es injusto!  
  
Yoh: Ya Anna; yo te voy a ayudar, no es tan dificil.  
  
Ak: Los ganadores de la prueba son...todo el resto.!  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Como premio la casa les regalara un paquete de doce rollos de papel para el baño!  
  
Hao: Eso es estupido!  
  
Len: Tanto para un paquete de papel reciclado  
  
Horo-horo: Y esta acolchonadito?  
  
Ak: Nop. Es del mas corriente.  
  
Horo-horo: Me va a raspar. v-v  
  
Ak: Estas seran las primeras nominaciones; el primero en pasar al confesionario sera Liserg.  
  
Liserg: AHI VOY!  
  
***Confesionario***  
  
Ak: Nomina a tres habitantes de la jodida casa.  
  
Liserg: Nomino a.......Hao por que lo odio, a Pilika por enana y a Tamao por llorona.  
  
Ak: Bien Liserg,puedes salir. Pasa al confesionario Len..  
  
Len: Que fastidio.  
  
Ak: Dime a tres nominados.  
  
Len: A mi hermana Jun por perseguirme a todas partes, a Horo por espiarme y a Manta por el mismo motivo.  
  
Ak: Resentido¬¬; El siguiente es Manta.  
  
Manta: Nomino a Len y Horo por romper mi compu T.T y a Pilika por mandona.  
  
Ak: Seguro que a Pilika?  
  
Manta: Si, pero tiene que quedar en secreto.  
  
Ak: Bueno, atente a las consecuencias.El siguiente es Yoh Asakura..  
  
Yoh: Si jefa?  
  
Ak: Nomina a tres.  
  
Yoh: Nomino a Hao por desgraciado, aprovechado, infeliz, abusador y quererse pasar de listo con mi Anna.  
  
Ak: No lo insultes ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Tambien nomino a Pilika por empujarme y a Horo por romper la compu de Manta y no poder ver el video de Len y Jun bañandose T.T  
  
Ak:Pervertido. El siguiente es Horo..  
  
Horo-horo: Nominacion verdad?  
  
Ak: Si y a tres.  
  
Horo-horo: Nomino a Tamao por nominar a alguien, a liserg por el mismo motivo y a Len por no prestar a su hermana.  
  
Ak: Bien; Ahora entra Jun..  
  
Jun: Nomino a Len por que de seguro el me nomino, a Pilika por mocosa y enana y a Horo por verme desnuda bañandome.  
  
Ak: Todos con el mismo cuento. El siguiente es Anna..  
  
Anna: A Hao....  
  
Ak: Todos la traen contra el..  
  
Anna: a Tamao por querer tener a mi prometido y a Manta por cabezon.  
  
Ak: Perfecto, el siguiente es Tamao...  
  
Tamao: No me gusta nominar pero nomino a Hao por asesino, a Jun por que se que habla mal de mi a mis espaldas y a Horo por verme con cara de pervertido, adios.  
  
Ak: Y tenia cara de mosca muerta, no le costo ni el mas minimo trabajo.°° ¬¬  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Ya tenemos los resultados de las nominaciones, pasaremos con los habitantes para darselos a conocer.  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Anna: Cualquiera que me haya nominado sufrira.  
  
Ak: Ya tenemos los nominados. Dire su nombre y luego dire si estan nominados o no.  
  
Todos: Esta bien.  
  
Ak:Manta?  
  
Manta: Si?  
  
Ak: No estas nominado.  
  
Manta: Me salve.Fiu...  
  
Ak:Tamao?Lamentablemente no estas nominada.  
  
Tamao: Lamentablemente? que no es afortunamente.  
  
Ak: Para ti si pero para mi No.  
  
Tamao: v-v  
  
Ak:Pilika? Tu si estas nominada.  
  
Pilika: Ratas! me las van a pagar.  
  
Ak:Len tu no estas nominado.  
  
Len: Ya lo sabia.  
  
Ak:Horo tu si estas nominado.  
  
Horo-horo: Por que yo? T-T  
  
Ak: Yoh tu no estas nominado.  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu n_n  
  
Ak: Anna tu no estas nominada.  
  
Anna: Logico.  
  
Ak: Hao con el dolor de mi alma estas nominado.  
  
Hao: De seguro me nomino el estupido de mi hermanito  
  
Yoh: Lero lero -sacandole la lengua-  
  
Ak: Liserg tu no estas nominado y tu tampoco Jun.  
  
Jun: Que bueno.  
  
Ak: En resumen los nominados para salir de la casa son Pilika, Horo y Hao. Desde ahora estaran las lineas abiertas para llamar para salvar a sus habitantes favoritos. Para Pilika el telefono es 01 900 Pil -ika; para Horo es 01 900 Horo-horo; Para Hao es 01 900 Hao Asakura y pueden visitar la pagina oficial de el Gran Carnal (www.groups.msn.com/ShamanKingTheBest).Regresaremos a la casa para ver la reaccion de nuestros habitantes.  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Pilika: Basta de mascaras. quien me nomino?!!  
  
Manta: No lo se n_nu  
  
Pilika: Ven aqui enano cabezon! te dare tu buena paliza!  
  
Manta: Piedad!  
  
Pilika: Piedad? es la que te voy a dar ahorita a golpes!!  
  
Yoh: Calmate Pilika ya que tu no eres la unica nominada, verdad Hao?  
  
Hao: Si n_n* Es decir No! tu tuvistes la culpa de que me nominaran!!-  
  
Yoh: Yo no fui el unico que te nomino.  
  
Anna: Yo tambien te nomine.  
  
Hao: A mi? Por que?!!  
  
Anna: Por aprovechado.  
  
Hao: Yo cuando te eh hecho algo?  
  
Anna: Que no te acuerdas de que me espiabas cuando me estaba bañando?! ¬¬*  
  
Hao: mhhhhh..creo que si me acuerdo..a ver cuando lo repetimos.  
  
Yoh: Sinverguenza.-golpe en la cabeza-  
  
Hao: Mi cabeza! mi cabeza! mi cabeza! Eres un maldito desgraciado!!  
  
Len: Callense! sus peleas son estupidas!  
  
Horo-horo: El "miserias" tiene razon, son muy estupidos.  
  
Len: Que quisistes decir con el "miserias".  
  
Horo-horo: En primer lugar no quise decirlo, lo dije y en segundo lugar eres el "miserias" por....-mirando a Len que fruncia el ceño con mucho enojo-..por las miserias que tienes abajo.  
  
Len:-se veia que en cualquier momento iba a tiarle un golpe a horo pero..-..si yo soy miserias tu no haz de ser hombre.  
  
Horo-horo: Con migo no te metas!  
  
Ak: Hola de nuevo! Hoy es dia de...  
  
Len: Nominaciones ya lo sabemos....  
  
Ak: Ubicate Len ¬¬ eso a paso, actualizate.  
  
Len:¬¬*  
  
Ak: Como les IBA¬¬ diciendo hoy es el dia en que Anna e Yoh cumpliran su castigo.  
  
Hao: Dulce venganza  
  
Yoh: Callate  
  
Ak: El comite de el Gran Carnal(CGC) Ah decidido que no solamente haran los deberes de la casa si no que seran como los criados de ella. n_n  
  
Anna: Eso no estaba en el contrato!  
  
Ak: No cambies de tema. Asi, Yoh y Anna pasen al confesionario por sus disfraces de criados.  
  
Yoh: Nos tendremos que vestir como sirvientes?!  
  
Ak: Si..bueno en cuanto salgan del confesionario su castigo dara inicio.Bye n_n  
  
Anna: Siempre se va cuando alguien quiere reclamarle algo.  
  
Yoh: Si es muy cierto.  
  
Hao: Muevete hermanito que pueden llegar tarde a su castigo- aventandolo-  
  
Yoh: Lo disfrutas mucho?¬¬*  
  
Hao: Yo? disfrutarlo? que va! yo solo quiero que seas feliz (si como no y yo no eh matado a nadie en mi vida¬¬*)  
  
Yoh: Que bueno que tengas deseos tan buenos hacia mi( desgraciado hipocrita, pero ya veras, ya veras, me vengare hahahahahaha)  
  
Anna:(payasos¬¬..)  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Hola seguimos aqui con la compañia del pequeño y tierno Opacho....  
  
El publico aplaude.....  
  
Ak: Omite tu opinion sobre las nominaciones Opacho... ^^  
  
Opacho: Hijos de la Fre****!! como pudieron nominar al señor Hao?!! Pu*** Cule*** Jodan** todos!!  
  
Ak: ^^u creo que eso es mas que suficiente. Pasaremos a ver lo que pasa afuera del confesionario..  
  
***Afuera del confesionario***  
  
Anna: No puedo creer que tenga que ser una sirvienta u-u  
  
Yoh: No es tan malo, solamente nos podran a hacer algunas cositas, pero no es mucho.  
  
Anna: Tu lo dices por que ya estas acostumbrado.  
  
Ak: Que bien, ya estan listos para su prueba?  
  
Yoh: Si...  
  
Anna: No...  
  
Ak: El CGC tuvo compasion por ustedes y solo haran el castigo por un dia..  
  
Yoh: Que bien!! No te alegra Anna? ^^  
  
Anna: Agradar? como me va a agradar estar de sirvienta?  
  
Ak: Desde este momento empieza su prueba! Adiosin!  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Esto ah sido todo por hoy. Esperamos su prescencia la siguiente emision y tendremos todos los detalles del castigo de Yoh y Anna ^^. Ah si, un atento aviso para que digan su voto al candidato que quieran que salga.(Esperamos y no sea Hao ¬¬**). Nuestro equipo me avisa que ya encontraron un nuevo conductor que nos estara acompañando desde la siguiente emision.Despidete opacho...^^  
  
Opacho:(con cara de borrego a medio morir Y.Y) Por favor, no dejen que el señor Hao sea expulsado T-T..  
  
Ak: Si Y.Y No dejen que se vaya...Si se va tal vez no veremos mas escenas de celos de Yoh hacia Anna y eso seria muy triste...(cara maliciosa)..y ustedes no quieren que pase eso verdad? ¬¬ ^^  
  
Opacho: Señor Hao!! usted puede!!! si se puede! si se puede!  
  
Ak: (con banderitas de Hao sonriendo y diciendo que voten por el) Hao! Hao! Tu puedes!! ^^  
  
Opacho:(con un cartel de Hao desnudo pero volteado de espaldas) Si se puede....o no, cartel equivocado ^^  
  
Ak: Oye opacho...no tienes mas de esas fotos de Hao para compartir con el publico?(hahahaha me las quedare todas!!^^u)  
  
Opacho: Cuales fotos? yo no tengo nada..(una bodega llena pero solo es para los castings del señor Hao cuando vaya a Hollywod)  
  
Ak: Si como no, y yo soy la Reina de Roma..¬¬*  
  
Opacho: Mucho gusto Reina de Roma, que bueno que nos acompaña en el Gran Carnal ^^  
  
Ak: Por que hablamos con estupideses??  
  
Opacho: Para rellenar el fic..  
  
Ak: Ah si..relleno...bueno hasta pronto y no dejen de visistar la pagina oficial del Gran Carnal..www.groups.msn.com/ShamanKingTheBest..^^ 


	5. Capitulo 5

Ak: Bienvenido publico! a este su reality show del Gran Carnal. Tengo el gusto, esta noche, de presentarles a nuestra nueva conductora....Safiro!!  
  
Se ve a Safiro vestida como Liserg y en una tabla de Snowboard como Horo...  
  
Safiro: Que onda!! Me da guuuuuuuuuuuus.......-choca contra las camaras y reporteros.  
  
Ak: Estas bien?  
  
Safiro: ^^ con esta tabla me deslizo de Uf uf...  
  
Ak: Oye! no digas eso! esas frases son de Shaman King y no podemos piratearlas..  
  
Safiro: En lo que iba. Hola! de ahora en adelante estare con ustedes en este magnifico programa.  
  
Ak: Safiro..aparte de ayudarme con la conducion sera una reportera ambulante..  
  
Safiro: Ah si es!.. ^^u por cierto..que es eso?  
  
Ak: -caida de espaldas, tipo anime-... ^^ quiere decir que iras a las calles a preguntarle a la gente por quien vota y cual es su opinion acerca del show.  
  
Safiro: Que emocion!  
  
Ak: A modo de bienvenida el equipo del Gran Carnal te tiene un presente.. ^^  
  
Safiro: En serio?! Ojala sea un pendulo nuevo! ^^  
  
Ak: ^^u no. es algo mejor.  
  
Safiro: Que es?! que es?!  
  
Ak: Demos la bienvenida el rompe corazones, el chico que vino de Europa solo para el torneo de shamanes, el traidor entre comillas, el chico ingles mas guapo de Inglaterra.......Liserg Diethel!!  
  
Un reflector ilumina una parte del escenario donde podemos ver a Liserg con un traje de gala y un ramo de rosas con una expresion muy sexy.  
  
Liserg: Hola -voz sexy-  
  
Safiro: Liserg!!-se le tira encima- Te amo! me das un autografo? firmas mi tabla? no hicieron nada malo Tamao y Tu verdad¬¬*? Tienes novia? Como mantienes tu peinado? Tendrias una cita conmigo? Te gusto? Cuando nos casamos? Cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos? Vamos a vivir aqui o en Europa?  
  
Liserg: Te agradeceria que no me aplastaras ^^u  
  
Ak: ^^u Miientras Safiro y Liserg se entienden un poco mejor, pasemos a la casa para ver las escenas de el castigo.....  
  
(musica de fondo de cha,cha,cha,chaaaaaaaaaaaannn)  
  
Ak:^^* El castigo de Yoh y Anna...  
  
(otra vez la musica)  
  
Ak:¬¬* dejen de tocar esa musica!  
  
***En el patio***  
  
Hao:*Mi vengaza casi esta lista! hahahahaha*(la camara lo enfoca) Hola a todas mis admiradoras; voten por mi n_~  
  
LLega Pilika y lo avienta con una patada quedando ella enfrente de la camara..  
  
Hao: @-@  
  
Pilika:(saca un pañuelo y pone ojos tristes) Que hice para merecer esto? Y-Y Por favor no dejen que una persona tan buena como yo salga de la casa T-T..SE LOS IMPLORO!!  
  
(N/A: Pura actuacion ¬¬)  
  
La camara deja de enfocar a Pilika para mostranos la otra parte del patio...  
  
Tamao: Joven Yoh!-gritaba   
  
Yoh: Que sucede Tamao?-decia mientras dejaba de hacer sus deberes  
  
Anna:¬¬*(con 1 venita en la frente de coraje)  
  
Tamao: Me preguntaba...si..usted...seria tan amable...pues...de hacerme un favor..-despues de decir eso se sonrojo fuertemente  
  
Yoh: Dime?^^  
  
Anna:¬¬**  
  
Tamao: Me podria ayudar con la cocina?^//^  
  
Yoh: Con mucho gusto. Enseguido vuelvo Annita....  
  
Anna:¬¬*** vete por la sombrita...  
  
Yoh: ¿? Ok.^^u  
  
No muy lejos de ahi esta Horo,Len y Manta..  
  
Horo: Y que dicen?  
  
Len: Me parece bien. Yo si le entro. Me ah hecho muchas y ahora tiene que pagar hahahahaha..  
  
Manta: A mi no me parece tan buena idea. Se va a enfadar...^^u  
  
Horo:Pues yo si lo voya hacer. Hey!! Tu! la fea!!-se referia a Anna pero esta no respondio-  
  
Len: QUE NO ESCUCHAS?!  
  
Anna: Que quieren?!¬¬****  
  
Horo: Ven aca!  
  
Anna: Que se te ofrece querido Horo-horo?!-con ironia-  
  
Horo: Hazme un masaje-mientras señalaba sus hombros-  
  
Anna: QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Horo: Lo que oistes y despues seguiras con Len.  
  
Len:-puso cara de triunfo-  
  
Anna: Lo dudo mucho.  
  
Horo: Tienes que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos! ese es tu castigo!  
  
Anna: Ash....¬¬*****...Esta bien  
  
Anna masejeaba los hombros de Horo de mala gana y con mucha fuerza casi destrozandole los mencionados...  
  
Horo: Cuidadito...que son mis hombros y valen millones de dolares...  
  
Anna: En una bascula....-dijo susurrando-  
  
Horo: Perdon, dijistes algo?  
  
Anna: Yo nada..¬¬******  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Hola amable publico, por fin pudimos quitar a Safiro de encima de Liserg..^^u  
  
Liserg: @-@  
  
Se ve a Liserg en una camilla sacandolo del escenario..  
  
Ak: Safiro ya no se encuentra con nosotros;paso a una mejor vida v-v.....en las calles preguntando lo que piensan de nuestro programa!!^^Corre video!!!  
  
***Pasando al video***  
  
Safiro: Hola a todos los radioescuchas...^^  
  
Camarografo: Estamos en television no en el radio ¬¬  
  
Safiro: Ni modo!^^u Estamos en las calles preguntando a la gente sobre este programa...Usted señora!  
  
Señora: Que quiere?no tengo dinero¬¬  
  
Safiro: No vengo a pedirle dinero^^u si no a preguntarle que piensa sobre el programa del el Gran Carnal?  
  
Señora:^^u si con mucho gusto. Creo que el que debio de ganar tenia que ser Tizoc o El payaso Gargajito..  
  
Safiro: No señora, se equivoca, ese programa nos copio, El del que y hablo es El Gran Carnal con los personajes de Shaman King.^^u  
  
Señora: No lo conosco..-y se va-  
  
Safiro:^^u Bueno parece que nadie conoce el programa, regresemos al foro..^^uu  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Ya me las pagara esa vieja ^^***. Hola de nuevo. Tenemos el gusto de anunciar que en nuestra proxima emision seran la expulsion de los habitantes...Pasaremos a la casa para llamar a los nominados al confesionario para que digan unas cuantas palabras al publico..  
  
***En la Casa***  
  
Ak: Habitantes nominados, van a pasar uno por uno al confesionario para hacer que la gente vote por ustedes.....Primero mi amado Hao..*¬*  
  
Hao: Hay voy dulzura n_~  
  
Ak: Te espero amado Hao *¬*  
  
Hao entra al confesionario....  
  
Hao: Ricuras de Chicas, voten por mi y a la llame mas veces para votar por mi me tendra un dia completo en su casa haciendo lo que ella quiera ah..y tambien toda la noche n_~  
  
Ak: Hao yo llamare mas veces *o*  
  
Hao: Creo que eso es todo. Me voy.  
  
Ak: Adios querido Hao.*-*  
  
Entra Pilika.....  
  
Ak: Comienza con tu actuacion..digo discurso Pilika.  
  
Pilika:¬¬chismosa. T-T Voten por mi. No me saquen de la casa. Si no me sacan hare sufrir mas a Horo para su diversion personal YoY  
  
Ak: ......largo.....  
  
Pilika: Todavia no termino!¬¬**  
  
Ak: Eh dicho que largo!!¬¬**   
  
Pilika:¬¬********************************  
  
Pilika sale y entra Horo...  
  
Ak: Suelta la sopa que tenemos poco tiempo al aire..  
  
Horo-horo: Bueno.......voten por mi..adios  
  
Ak: Eso si fue rapido °° y estupido ¬¬  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Y que te parecio todo eso querida Safiro?  
  
Safiro: Parecer que?  
  
Ak: Sobre el confesionario y las suplicas de los habitantes.   
  
Safiro: Horo fue muyyyyyyy estupido.  
  
Ak: Si. y dinos por quien vas a nominar para que no salga de la casa?  
  
Safiro: Hasta la pregunta es necia! pues claro que a Mi Liserg!!  
  
Ak: Pero Liserg no esta nominado^^u  
  
Safiro:.....y?......¬¬**  
  
Ak: Que no puedes vota por el..^^U  
  
Safiro:......Y?......¬¬***  
  
Ak:...Y....pasemos a la casa a ver el final del castigo de Yoh y Anna...^^UUU  
  
Safiro:...........¬¬****u  
  
***En la cocina***  
  
Anna: Yoh ya terminastes de ayudar a Tamao con la cena(enfasis en el Ayudar)?  
  
Yoh: Nop.Por que lo preguntas?^^  
  
Anna: ..pues..es ...que...Te queda mucho trabajo por hacer..  
  
Yoh: Cuando acabe con la cocina ire a ayudarte..  
  
Anna:(va a ver esa Tamao ¬¬*****...esperen tengo una idea!)  
  
Yoh: Que pasa Anna?  
  
Anna: Tienes razon.Tu acaba con eso yo ire a con Hao, desde la mañana me anda diciendo que tengo algo que hacer con el en el cuarto oscuro..y pues ire a ver de que se trata...-anna va saliendo de la cocina-  
  
..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Yoh: ESPERA! YO IRE CONTIGO! NO TE VAYAS SIN MI!!  
  
Anna:(Siempre funciona, idiota!) Pero date prisa...  
  
Yoh: Si,si ya voy!!  
  
***En la entrada de la Casa del Gran Carnal***  
  
Liserg: Muchas gracias por traerme hasta la casa-en muletas y todo vendado-  
  
Enfermera: No se preocupe, pero tenga mas cuidado con esas fracturas..  
  
Liserg: Si, muchas gracias...^^  
  
La Ambulancia se va y Liserg se prepara para entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando.....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡LE CAE UN RAYO ENCIMA!!!!!!!  
  
No es cierto, solo se le aparece....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL DIABLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Digo..Safiro...  
  
Safiro: Liserg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No sabes cuanto te extrañe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTOTT  
  
Liserg: Hola Safiro..^^UUU....Que haces por aqui?   
  
Safiro: Solo vine a acompañarte hasta la casa.  
  
Liserg: Ah! que bien..(TT-TT)  
  
Safiro: Y que hacias hablando con esa enfermera?!!¬¬***************  
  
Liserg: Solo me daba unas recomendaciones para mis fracturas las cuales una personita provoco pero no quiero decir su nombre ¬¬ (enfasis en Personita)  
  
Safiro: Dime quien te hizo eso y yo le dare su buena paliza!!  
  
Liserg: Olvidalo -_-uMejor entremos..  
  
Safiro: YUPI!! Vamos Liserg que se nos va la vida..^^  
  
Liserg:(A mi ya se me fue TToTT, Que hice para merecer esto!! -_-u)  
  
(N/A: Te pasa eso por traicionar al cuero de Yoh ¬¬**)  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Iremos a la casa para dar el anuncio de que se acabo ya el castigo de Yoh y Anna....  
  
***En la Casa***  
  
Ak: Hola habitantes de la casa!! El castigo de Yoh y Anna ha terminado..disfruten de su venganza..digo Libertad.^^u  
  
Horo-Horo: Huyan!!! Corran!! Escondanse donde puedan!! Ahi viene Annadzilla!!  
  
Se ve a Anna con un traje de dinosaurio y su aura en llamas destruyendo edificios...  
  
Anna:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MIVENGANZA AH LLLEGADO!!MUERAN!!!  
  
H/L: TT-TT*   
  
Anna: Super ataque de Anna furiosa!!!  
  
Se ve a Horo y Len dando vueltas por el aire...  
  
Horo/Len: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Anna:Ajajajajaja jajajaja -con posicion del muchaco enmascarado(Shin-Chan)-  
  
Yoh: Anna se ve muy feliz ^^UU  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Eso ah sido todo por hoy..nos vemos en nuestro siguiente programa..  
  
Safiro: Tendremos la expulsion de uno de los habitantes de la casa..  
  
Ak: La segunda parte de la venganza de Anna....  
  
Safiro: Y la entrevista con gente de la callle para ver quien conoce el Gran Carnal....  
  
Ak: Adios  
  
Safiro: Oye has visto a Liserg, se me perdio de vista..-mirando apra todos lados-  
  
Ak: No yo ni en cuenta ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUU-con liserg detras y escondiendose cuando lo mencionaron-  
  
Safiro: Que escondes ahi?¬¬***  
  
Ak: Nada...nada...^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Liserg: TT-TT  
  
Safiro:¬¬** -_-  
  
Ak: Adios!!  
  
Safiro: Ven aca!!  
  
Ak: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!corre Liserg!!!  
  
Liserg: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Se ve en un rincon a Safiro de espaldas y con un aura azul y llorando..  
  
Safiro: Liserng no me quiere!BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ak: Era una broma!!  
  
Safiro: T-T QUE CRUELES SON!!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la autora:  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por la tardanza pero eh estado muy atareado con eso de al escuela y mis fics.Tratare de no atrasarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo..  
  
Mata ne! ^^ 


	6. Capitulo 6

El foro esta iluminado por miles de reflectores,limosinas lujosas se estacionan enfrente de la gran puerta del Gran Carnal y celebridades bajan de ellas....  
  
Safiro: Hola queridos televidentes.Esta es una ocasion especial ya que hoy precisamente sera expulsado uno de lo habitantes;Para esta gran fiesta nos acompañan famosos del mundo del anime como...esperen,creo que esa es la limosina de...de.....Heero Yui..si como lo oyeron..Heero Yui esta con nosotros..el guapo protagonista del anime Gundam Wing, nos acercaremos para que tener una entrevista..  
  
Heero se baja de una limosina saludando a todas las admiradoras y pasando por un alfombra roja....  
  
Safiro: Heero Yui?  
  
Heero: Si ese soy yo, quieres un autografo?  
  
Safiro: Muchas gracias pero soy la reportera oficial del reality show del Gran Carnal...y quisiera hacerte una entrevista..  
  
Heero: Con mucho gusto..  
  
Safiro: Quien es tu favorito de los nominados a ser expulsados?  
  
Heero: Pues...me agradan las mujeres asi que digo que Pilika.  
  
Safiro: Pilika?^^u  
  
Heero: Sip  
  
Safiro: Bueno, cada quien con sus gustos raros..  
  
Heero: Ya me dejarias entrar?  
  
Safiro: Si, pasale, estas en tu casa.  
  
Heero entra al foro..  
  
Safiro: Aqui estaremos esperando para ver mas famosos cruzar por primera vez el foro para la primera expulsion....vamos contigo Annita..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Muchas gracias Safiro, la tension ah aumentado estas horas por la presion de la expulsion vayamos a ver que pasa con nuestros queridos habitantes...  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Horo-horo: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-bostezo- tengo sueño..  
  
Len: Yo tambien, por que no nos vamos a dormir?  
  
(uy!..............¬¬ yaoi..jijijij)  
  
Horo-horo: Len, esperate a que nos casemos...-con cierto tono seductor-  
  
Len: Que?! Yo quise decir por separado!  
  
Horo-horo: No niegues nuestro amor!!TToTT  
  
Len: Cual amor ni que ocho cuartos!!!!!!!  
  
Horo-horo: Besame en la boca, Lensito...T3T  
  
Len: ALEJATE!! REPUGNANTE *MARISQUEÑO!!(*marica¬¬) XDDDDDD  
  
Horo-horo: Que ya no te paresco sexy?  
  
Len: // TU NUNCA ME PARECISTES SEXY!!!  
  
Horo-horo:Acuerdate de aquella noche de pasion que pasamos en tu habitacion..T3T  
  
Len: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUELTAME!!  
  
Horo-horo: No me dejes!! que le dire a Pepito,a Maria, a Conchita y a Pancho cuando pregunten por su padre?T3T  
  
Len: $%!"%$-?@^¨*&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilika: Estos nunca entienden..-_-U  
  
Jun: Que se les va a hacer? .. -_-U  
  
Horo-horo: Vamonos a bañarnos juntos,corazon...  
  
Len: NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO CONTIGO NI A LA ESQUINA!!  
  
Horo-horo: Te haces del rogar, pero bien sabes que te gusto...  
  
Len: //// No es cierto! AYUDA!! LLAMEN A LA GUARDIA NACIONAL!!  
  
Pilika: Niños......-_-UUU  
  
Jun: .....idiotas..-_-UUU  
  
***Mientras tanto en otro lado de la habitacion***  
  
- Solo uno...-  
  
-..NO..estamos en publico...-  
  
- Nadie nos esta viendo....si????-  
  
- QUE EH DICHO QUE NO!-  
  
- Vaya, Anna! si que eres dificil!!-  
  
- Si afuera de esta casucha no te di ningun beso, menos ahora!!-  
  
- Pero me dijistes que......-  
  
- YO NO TE DIJE NADA!!-  
  
Yoh tomo la barbilla de su prometida y la acerco sensualmente a su cara...una capa de sudor se aparecia en la frente de la Itako..  
  
- No grites Anna, se daran cuenta de que estamos aqui-  
  
- Te me estas acercando mucho...-dijo tratando de sonar amenazante lo que era logico, no logro.Yoh arqueo una ceja con picardia  
  
- Esa es una amenaza?-  
  
- ....ya no te ace-  
  
La itako no pudo dejar de "amenzar" por culpa de su prometido que oprimia sus labios con los de ella, aprisionandola contra la pared y dejando un poco al descubierto los "encantos" de la joven y apetecible en esos momentos para el shaman con hormonas incontrolables..  
  
Llevaban 3 minutos sin separarse y casi juraria que no necesitan de aire para respirar si no la lengua de su acompañante...Yoh subia sus manos hasta la cintura de Anna acariciando todo lo que venia en el proceso..Anna de vez en cuanto soltaba pequeños y reprimidos gemidos..  
  
(N/A:VAYA!! YA ME EMOCIONE!!^^ Vamos a cortarle)  
  
- CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!-  
  
Yoh: AH!! QUE??-omitio yoh tratando de no sonar "exitado".Pero la exitacion de el y la de Anna se fue por los suelos cuando todos en la estancia lo veian un poco avergonzados por la escena poco descente que pudieron presenciar...  
  
Len: Me podrian decir que hacian?!-dijo el Chino sonrojado a la vez.  
  
Tamao: Joven Yoh!!-grito Tamao llevandose sus manos a la cara tapando su verguenza y rubor  
  
Horo-horo: Anna, Yoh, y sus hormonas agitadas no son una buena combinacion-expreso el Ainu y por consecuencia miradas furiosas de Anna  
  
Anna: Quitate de encima!! Mira la veguenza que me has hecho pasar!!- Grito Anna separando a su prometido de un empujon y acomodando su vestido  
  
Yoh: Pero Anna, tu no te quedas atras ^^u-  
  
Anna: Callate!!-  
  
Cuchicheos por parte de todos y casi insencible a los oidos de la itako..  
  
-"Que falta de principios se les enseña hoy a los jovenes"  
  
-"Que verguenza! yo lo golpearia si fuera Anna"  
  
-"Ojala no hubieran parado, casi era pelicula porno,*¬*"  
  
-"Sabran como protegerse en esos momentos"  
  
-"Anna tomara anti-consceptivos?"  
  
-"Se veian MUY cachondos"  
  
Oh..oh.....  
  
Anna: A CALLAR!!!! BOLA DE CHISMOSOS Y CURIOSOS!! LARGO! LARGO! VAYAN A OTRO LUGAR PARA HACER ESO!!!  
  
Horo-horo: Deberias tomar tu propio consejo-balbuceo Horo haciendo estallar aun mas(si cabe) la ira de Anna  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ouch.....debio doler..  
  
Ak: COF..COF..COF...Parece que hoy hemos visto mas de lo que queriamos...  
  
Len: Hace mucho que no te dignas a hablarnos...  
  
Ak: Me extrañastes? n_~  
  
Len: Ni soñarlo!!   
  
Ak: Desgraciado! Hoy es un dia muy alocado y no solo por la expulsion,vaya, hoy eh prescenciado: Homosexuales apareandose,prometidos en pleno faje...que vendra despues?...  
  
Liserg: Cambiando de tema ^^U Ya van a decir quien sera expulsado?  
  
Ak: Todavia no, pequeño Liserg......primero.....primero.....les dare una gran noticia!!^^  
  
Manta: Woooow y cual es?  
  
Ak: No hay que comer ansias, todo a su tiempo y eso ¬¬ va generalizado..  
  
Anna/Yoh/Len/Horo: ///  
  
Ak: Continuemos....con....  
  
Jun: La noticia ^^  
  
Ak: Oh si, si La noticia...^^ vaya ! que calor hace aqui...vamos a unos comerciales  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: -_- En que lio me eh metido  
  
Safiro: Carta de produccion!!  
  
Ak: Veamos!   
  
....................................................momento de lectura y reflexion..........................................................  
  
Ak: ._. Bien, bien, Hoy es un dia inolvidable...  
  
Safiro: ^^  
  
Ak: Cof...cof..Me acaba de llegar esta carta de produccion diciendo que...  
  
Safiro: Te despiden?^^  
  
Ak: Ya quisieras ¬_¬**  
  
Safiro:^^U *Como se nota que la escritora hoy tiene muchos dialogos para mi*  
  
Ak: La carta dice que la proxima prueba sera grabar un disco de "El Gran Carnal,a chingar todos "  
  
Safiro: Que titulo tan feo ^^UU  
  
Ak: Y me lo dices a mi?u_u  
  
Publico: Cuando veremos quien sale de la casa?  
  
Ak: Si,si, si, casi se me olvidaba^^U  
  
Publico: Deben de conseguirse otra conductora..u_u  
  
Ak:¬¬ Desgraciados!...¬¬...Esperen....si....el conteo ah cesado y el Lic.Fal-so dara los resultados^^ vayamos a la casa para darles la buena noticia...  
  
***En la casa***  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Yoh:^^U  
  
Hao: -_- *Suertudo*  
  
Liserg:^^  
  
Jun:^^  
  
Manta:^^  
  
Pilika: ^^|||  
  
Hao: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
(N/A:Si lo se,es la segunda vez que lo pongo pero mientras seguian los demas se durmio^^)  
  
Len:¬¬  
  
Horo-horo: ._.  
  
Ak: Dejen de hacer esas babosadas..y vayan a la sala, ya estan los resultados de la expulsion de este dia..  
  
Todos: SI!  
  
************  
  
Ak: Bien, queridos habitantes, los resultados son los siguientes...  
  
Todos miraban ansiosos y unos que otros se abrazaban del nerviosismo (Horo,Len) y unos que otros mataban tiempo en calmar a las hormonas(Yoh,Anna)....  
  
Anna: Joder!!! quita tu mano de mi entre pierna!!!  
  
Yoh: Lo siento ^^ u_u  
  
Horo/Len: Cof..cof..-separandose estrepitosamente-  
  
Ak: Bien ¬¬..en lo que iba...Quiero que sepa, el habitante de la casa, que cuando se vaya, nadie lo extrañara, es mas sera una carga menos, y habra mas comida...  
  
Todos: -__-  
  
Len: Quieres dar los resultados ya!!  
  
Ak: Si Len ¬¬-tono sarcastico-Pero antes, la produccion me acaba de decir que haran un disco para venderlo y hacernos mas ricos...,digo comprar comida para ustes, si eso...^^UUUUU  
  
Todos: -___-*  
  
Ak: Bien, dada la noticia creo que tenemos un pequeñito problema...  
  
Manta: Cual?  
  
Ak: La persona que salga esta noche no podra grabar el disco...  
  
Todos: -____- U en serio, no lo habiamos notado  
  
Ak: Ya que todos estan enterados, pasemos a la expulsion..Safiro dira quien saldra esta noche, o en menos palabras, el perdedor, yo dire los que se quedan...  
  
Safiro: ^^ *Como eh hablado en este fic*  
  
Ak: Primero mi amado Hao.....*¬*  
  
Hao: No es necesario que digas los resultados, se nota que yo me quede..  
  
Ak: HAO TIENE RAZON! El se queda!!  
  
Hao: Bien chicos..."party! party! party!"  
  
Todos los demas: -_____- Si como no  
  
Hao:¬¬  
  
Ak: El siguiente es......Bueno le haremos de emocion..Safiro encargate de eso..  
  
Safiro: En seguida jefasa....  
  
Ak: ^^ *Me esta gustando esto de mandar*  
  
Safiro: El siguiente que diga se salvara, y por eliminacion, el quede sera el expulsado...  
  
Todos: Si^^  
  
Safiro: Dire los de Horo...  
  
Horo-horo: Hechamelos de una vez!  
  
Safiro: Horo..  
  
Horo: Si?  
  
Safiro:Esta  
  
Horo: Que?  
  
Safiro: Esta noche...  
  
Horo: Esta noche que?!  
  
Safiro: Tu..esta noche...  
  
Horo: Prosigue...  
  
Safiro: Tu seras ..... esta noche...  
  
Horo: Sere que?  
  
Manta: No quieren jugar cartas?  
  
Len: Buena idea, estos se tomaran su tiempo..  
  
Anna: Yo reparto!  
  
Y asi los demas habitantes de la casa se pusieron a jugar naipes....  
  
Safiro: Tu....esta....noche...  
  
Horo: Si????  
  
Safiro: Quiero decir que....  
  
Horo: Decir que?!  
  
Safiro: Que......  
  
Horo: QUE??!!!  
  
Safiro: Que.....TE AMO LISERG!!!!!^^  
  
*Super caida general*  
  
Liserg: Que linda, gracias^^U  
  
Ak: Eres una inutil!! Yo lo dire...  
  
Safiro: Bueno pero no te enfades  
  
Ak: Ash.... PILIKA LARGO! ESTAS EXPULSADA!  
  
Pilika: Que que???!!!  
  
Horo-horo: Que te largas, adios Pilika!! ^^  
  
Pilika: HERMANO!! QUE MALO ERES!! TT3TT  
  
Horo-horo: Saludame a los de afuera!!  
  
Pilika: Quiero decirles que , el tiempo que eh convivido con ustesdes, TToTT los eh llegado a ODIAR MUCHO!! LOS DETESTO! OJALA SE MUERAN Y UNOS CUERVOS LES SAQUEN LOS OJOS!! ESPECIALMENTE A TI, HERMANO!!  
  
Len: Si ya acabastes..VETE!  
  
Pilika: Me corren, me voy -_-  
  
Crash! Un fuerte portazo se escucho en toda la sala..  
  
Ak: Bueno -_-U Debido que Pilika ya se fue dire como quedaron los porcentajes de la votacion..  
  
-HAHAHAHAHAHA! TRAITE ESAS CHELAS!!  
  
Ak: Chicos ponganme atencion...-_-  
  
Horo-horo: Fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta! fiesta!  
  
Ak: A CALLAR!! DIRE LOS PORCENTAJES!!  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Ak: Hao: 95.0 porciento  
  
Hao: Lo suponia ^^  
  
Ak: horo: 3.0 por ciento  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Y pilika un 2.0 por ciento. Ahora si! disfruten la fiesta!!  
  
EHHHHHHHHHH!!! CHELAS!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Como lo pudieron notar en este capitulo hubo Yaoi y Lemmon. espero no los haya incomodado...Bien,Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen el retraso, les diria la razon, pero seria la misma escusa que en el capitulo pasado...  
  
Las votaciones fueron legales y totalmente justas, los votos de pikaflash.com y Fanfiction.net fueron tomados en cuenta...  
  
Gracias por sus votos...  
  
Kotoshi: Mentira fue una farsa!! ella arreglo los votos para que no saliera Hao!!  
  
Ak: Callate espiritu de pacotiya ¬¬  
  
Kotoshi: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Te voy a cambiar por Koloro ¬¬  
  
Kotoshi: No Koloro NO!! O_O T-T  
  
Ak: Como sea, gracias por leer el fic  
  
Kotoshu: Koloro no Y-Y 


	7. Capitulo 7

Ak: Hola nuevamente a este su programa,nos complace tenerlos esta noche con nosotros, Iremos directamente a la casa para ver como les entregan las partituras y graban el primer disco de El Gran Carnal..^^  
  
***En la casa***  
  
Anna: Que demonios! estupidas canciones!!  
  
Yoh: Son muy extrañas,jamas las habia oido. Que no tiene una cancion de Bob? ^^  
  
Len: Ni se quejen, a mi me toco una peor y la tengo que cantar a dueto con Horo-horo..  
  
Horo-horo: Oh Len..^3^ dame un besito..  
  
Len: NOOO! OTRA VEZ NO! ToT  
  
Hao: Ya callense! bien saben que se gustan.¬¬  
  
Len: No es cierto!  
  
Horo-horo: ^3^' oye! solo lo dije para molestar ¬¬  
  
Ak: Bien, ahora que ya tienen todos una cancion, voy a llamar uno por uno para que pase al confesionario a grabarla.  
  
Horo-horo: Y quien va a ser el primero?  
  
Len: Hasta la pregunta es necia, de seguro es el 'guapo de Hao' el que vaya a pasar.  
  
Hao:^_^  
  
Ak: u_u Lo lamento Hao, pero ultimamente te tengo muy conscentido, asi que el primero sera el otro igual de guapo de Hao..  
  
Hao:-_-  
  
Len: De seguro soy yo.  
  
Ak:*-* Yoh pasa al confesionario por fis.  
  
Yoh: SI!!  
  
Hao/Len: -_-'  
  
***En el confesionario***  
  
Ak: Bien Yoh, canta tu cancion...  
  
Yoh: Si....-empieza a cantar-  
  
~*Me muero por explicarte  
  
lo que pasa por mi mente   
  
me muero por intrigarte   
  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte   
  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
  
que más dará lo que digan   
  
que más dará lo que piensen  
  
si estoy loco es cosa mía   
  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor   
  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
Me muero por conocerte  
  
saber qué es lo que piensas   
  
abrir todas tus puertas   
  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
  
cantar contigo al alba   
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
  
crecer esa semilla   
  
crear, soñar  
  
dejar todo surgir  
  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
*~  
  
Ak: Que lindo cantastes Yoh!!!! Parecia que se la dedicabas a alguien...  
  
Yoh: Fue tan notorio...?  
  
Ak: Si. ^_^ A quien se la dedicastes?  
  
Yoh: /// pues..///  
  
Ak: TENGO UNA IDEA!!! No te gustaria dedicarle esa cancion a solas...  
  
Yoh: Se puede?  
  
Ak: Ven...  
  
***Minutos mas tarde***  
  
Yoh: Gracias. Entonces en lo que acordamos..  
  
Ak: Si.- yoh sale del confesionario- El amor es tan lindo..T-T  
  
***Afuera del confesionario***  
  
Anna: Tardastes mucho. Que hacias haya adentro?  
  
Yoh: Yo nada...nada... me extrañastes mucho?  
  
Anna: QUE?! Ni soñarlo.  
  
Yoh: Ya te enojastes?  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ Deja de molestar.  
  
Ak: Bien, Hao entra al confesionario.  
  
Hao: Ya voy ^_^  
  
***En el confesionario***  
  
Ak: Bien Hao,puedes empezar.  
  
Hao:sip  
  
~*Chico malo, chico malo.  
  
Malo, malo eres chico malo, que vas hacer cuando vengan por ti,  
  
Malo, malo eres chico malo, que vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti,  
  
X ti te arrastras por las calles,  
  
Malo, malo eres chico malo, que vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti,  
  
robas en la calle,  
  
te escapas de la carcel,que vas a hacer cuando  
  
los X-laws vengan por ti y ¿robas almas? *~  
  
-se corta la cancion-  
  
Hao: Esto no decia en la cancion original, esto es una mier**.  
  
Ak: Vamos Hao no te excites, digo exaltes, asi esta en el guion.  
  
Hao: Mier**  
  
Ak: Creo que hasta aqui le dejamos, puedes ir a descansar.  
  
Hao: Bien, te espero en donde ya sabes-dice sin cambiar su cara-  
  
Ak: LO DICES EN SERIO?!  
  
Hao: Claro que no. Solo queria ver como se siente que te engañen.  
  
Ak: Me saldre de tu club y me metere en el de Yoh ¬¬ otra vez.  
  
Hao: Tu sabes que solo es una broma verdad?jejeje adiosito.  
  
Ak: Adios Hao..hipocrita.....Bien, ahora que pase..Manta  
  
Manta: ToT Ya voy...  
  
***Confesionario***  
  
Ak: Empieza a cantar.  
  
Manta: No quiero. ToT  
  
Ak: Vas a cantar o te golpeare ¬¬**  
  
Manta: Por las buenas si..TT-TT  
  
~*El mundo de..la-la-la-la-la  
  
De Elmo es...  
  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la.  
  
de Elmo es...  
  
Con su pez dorado y su crayon.  
  
jajajaja-risa fingida-  
  
El Mundo de Elmo Eeeeeeeeeeeeesssss....*~  
  
Ak: Bien Manta, casi parecias el verdadero Elmo..  
  
Manta: TTTTT-TTTTT  
  
Ak: Ahora largo y que entre Liserg, Jun y Tamao.  
  
Liserg: Aqui estamos.  
  
Ak: A ustedes les toco el trio de Dos mujeres un camino ¿verdad?  
  
Tamao: /// Si.  
  
Ak: Querida Tamao, estas avergonzada?-con voz comprensiva-  
  
Tamao: Si señorita Annita.  
  
Ak: Si quieres, te puedes ir.  
  
Tamao: Lo dice en serio?  
  
Ak: Claro, te puedes ir despues, DE QUE HAYAS CANTADO LA PU** CANCION DE MIER** QUE TE TOCO!!  
  
Tamao: Y-Y  
  
Ak: Ahora aclarado todo, CANTEN!  
  
~*  
  
Jun: Dos mujeres..  
  
Tamao: Un camino...  
  
Jun: Quien tiene buena lana..  
  
Tamao: Y que no le falta nada..  
  
Jun: Que....-Jun es sacada del confesionario por un fuerte golpe de la cadera de Safiro, inmediatamente esta se agarra del brazo de Liserg.  
  
Safiro: A un lado, que Liserg es mio...  
  
Tamao: A mi me gusta..///...  
  
Safiro:Que lastima, vete a la fregada..  
  
Tamao: pero..pero..pero...  
  
Safiro: He dicho LARGO- Otro fuerte caderazo pero esta vez para Tamao- Por fin solos ¿no liserg?  
  
Liserg: ^_^' (TTTTTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTTTT)  
  
Ak: ¬¬ deshalogen el confesionario que tengo que pasar al siguiente.  
  
Safiro: Si, vente Liserg,vamonos al cuarto oscuro.  
  
Liserg: ^_^'''  
  
Ak: Liserg deja de poner esas caras que son exclusivas de mi Yoh-kun ¬¬.  
  
Liserg: Si u_uU  
  
Ak: Que pase Anna..  
  
Anna: Acabemos con esto rapido quieres?  
  
Ak: Eh..si..aja..  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
~*Lagrimas, pueden derrotar cualquier razon,  
  
y ablandar hasta el mas dificil corazon,  
  
transmitir, ese sentimiento especial,  
  
persuadir, por que convenciendo no tienen rival.  
  
Al oir el llanto, como un canto, puede embelezar,  
  
tu destino puede igual modificar.  
  
Tienes que ser firme, tu alma endurecer,  
  
un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer,  
  
puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
  
pero una lagrima, te podria desarmar.  
  
Mas que amenaza, el llanto te dara,  
  
mas que con sonrisas, con llanto siempre lograras,  
  
puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar, pero una lagrima,  
  
te podria desarmar..*~  
  
Ak: No se por que no querias cantar, si te salio muy bien..  
  
Anna: ¬¬ barbera..  
  
Ak: Mala agradecida ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Arrastrada  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Odiosa  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Metiche  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Intrigosa  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Indecente  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Ingrata  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Conductora de pacotiya  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Fria, cruel y calculadora.  
  
Anna: Me caes bien, suerte con los demas..-sale del confesionario- Idiota  
  
Ak: Gracias, adios....Desgraciada ¬¬. Que pase el siguiente...  
  
Ryu entra..  
  
Ak: Oh no, aqui esta el rarito, bien canta tu cancion rapido antes de que se me pegue algo de ti...  
  
Ryu: Por cierto, no has visto al principe Liserg? *-*  
  
Ak: Si cantas rapido, te dire donde esta..  
  
Ryu: Trato hecho..  
  
~*  
  
Lunes:Principio de semana: Liserg se baña. No voy a parrandear, no voy a parrandear.  
  
Martes:Dia de paseo: Al lado de Liserg de la emocion me mareo. No voy a parrander,etc  
  
Miercoles:Dia de entrenamiento: Liserg apesta a rayos, ¡que rayos!. No voy a parrandear.etc..  
  
Jueves: Mi liserg esta cansado, un masaje le hago. No voy a parrandear, no voy a parrandear.  
  
Viernes: A la disco voy, con liserg claro. No voy a parrandear, espera pero voy a ir a parrandear -_-  
  
Sabado: Hoy Liserg cocina, que festin!. No voy a parrandear, no voy a parrandear.  
  
Domingo: Hasta que por fin voy estar un rato con Liserg. No voy a parrandear, No voy a parrandear.  
  
*~  
  
Ak: Safiro se va a enojar si oye esa cancion -_-  
  
Safiro: AAHHHH! POR QUE CANTAS ESO ?!! MENDIGO HOMOSEXUAL!! DEJA A LISERG TRANQUILO!!  
  
Ryu: Tu solo eres una chiquilla para liserg ¬¬  
  
Safiro: Y tu un mendigo marica.  
  
Ryu: Liserg tiene malos ratos no malos gustos!!  
  
Safiro: Deberias cantar a la de YMCA!! Te queda perfecta.  
  
Ryu: En verdad lo crees? *_*  
  
Safiro: ¬¬U  
  
Ak: Queridos televidentes o lectores, con esto ah acabado la grabacion del disco...  
  
Horo: Faltamos nosotros!!  
  
Len: Callate!  
  
Ak: ^_^jiji, es cierto, pasen.  
  
Len: Grandisimo idiota!  
  
***En el confesionario***  
  
Ak:Ya saben, van a bailar y a cantar con esta cancion..  
  
Len/Horo: Si, esta bien.  
  
-cancion-  
  
~*Asereje, ja de je,  
  
dejebe tudejebe...etc...*~  
  
Len: Paren la musica!!!  
  
Ak: -_- Que pasa len?  
  
Len: Si bien no me equivoco estamos grabando una cancion para un disco..  
  
Ak: Estas en lo correcto -__-  
  
Len: Entonces, estamos grabando una cancion no un video..POR QUE TENEMOS QUE BAILAR???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo-horo: Tienes razon..  
  
Ak: Len...  
  
Len: Que?  
  
Ak: Cierra la boca o te dare 5 buenas razones para que sigas bailando y cantando -_-*  
  
Horo: Cual es la primera razon?  
  
Len: Idiota, ella hablaba que me golpeara con su puño  
  
Horo: Ahhhhh!  
  
Ak: CANTEN!!  
  
Len/Horo:  
  
~*Asereje ja de je  
  
dejebe tu dejebede ...etc*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ak: Bien, por fin acabamos con este, en nuestra siguiente emision tendremos la segunda nominacion, no se la pierdan  
  
Safiro: Adios ^______^  
  
Ak: Muy feliz no? ¬¬  
  
Safiro: Pues claro ^____________________________^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Capitulo 8

Ak: Hey! Nuevamente bienvenidos a este reality show, este dia seran las segundas nominaciones, comencemos....  
  
***En la Casa***  
  
Len: A quien van a nominar?  
  
Manta: Eso no se puede decir Len, es en contra de las reglas-sacando una enciclopedia pero esta decia:"El Gran Carnal, las reglas"  
  
Len: Ah ya veo-bufo aburrido  
  
******  
  
Anna: Esperate a que acaben las nominaciones...-suplico.  
  
Yoh: Ya no puedo esperar mas ToT  
  
Anna: Pues tendras que hacerlo, sino no te dare nada.  
  
Yoh: Tengo hambre T-T  
  
Anna: Esperate a la hora de cenar!!  
  
Yoh: Bueno TToTT  
  
**********  
  
En el baño....  
  
Horo: Parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, ahi mama me estoy mojando!!- en la bañera.  
  
Ak: Horo-horo sal del baño ya que en este momento empezaran las nominaciones..  
  
Horo: Si!!- sale del baño como si nada y sin nada.  
  
Ak: Tapate!! Esta es television familiar!! Que diran los niños y niñas que ven este programa?!!  
  
*****Afuera del televisor o la compu****  
  
Niño: Me esperaba un poco mas de Horo.  
  
Niña: Crees que Len lo tenga mas largo?  
  
Niño: Definitivamente, pero me gusta el color del de Horo.  
  
Niña: Que no son del mismo color?-  
  
Niño: No, si te fijas, el de Len es mas oscuro.  
  
Niña: Ahhhh  
  
Madre: Que ven?  
  
Niña: El Gran Carnal..  
  
Niño: Tu que opinas mama? El de Len o Horo?  
  
Madre: Me gustan ambos peinados.  
  
Niña: Pero Len tiene mas grande el cabello.  
  
Madre: Tambien Horo lo tiene largo, aunque no tan largo como Hao...  
  
Niño: Entonces Hao es el ganador!!!  
  
**************************  
  
***Nuevamente en la casa***  
  
Ak: Ahora si, que pase Manta al confesionario ^_^´  
  
***En el Confesionario***  
  
Ak: A quien nominas?  
  
Manta: A .......... Anna por abusiva, A Hao por asesino y a Ryu por gay..  
  
Ak: Bien, ahora que entre Ryu...  
  
Ryu: Pues..yo nomino a....Tamao por que se acerca mucho a Liserg, a Anna por no se...y a Horo....  
  
Ak: Que entre Liserg!!..  
  
Liserg: Bien, nomino a Ryu por motivos obvios, a Tamao por que se me insinua y a Hao por que lo odio...  
  
Ak: Y dale con Hao ¬¬ Que pase Tamao!!  
  
Tamao: ..... a la srta. Anna por haber tenido experiencia sexual antes que yo, a Manta por cabezon y a Liserg por andar con mensadas..  
  
Ak: zzzzzzzzzz..ah si sal...  
  
Tamao: ¬¬  
  
Ak: Ahora es el turno de Anna..  
  
Anna: A horo por estupido, a Len por estupido y a Hao por estupido..  
  
Ak: Ey si...el siguiente que entre sera Len...  
  
Len: A Anna por que ultimamente me trata como su gato, a Tamao por llorona y a Horo por estupido..  
  
Ak: Ahora que Horo entre..  
  
Horo: Bien, a Manta, Jun y Tamao, a todos por el simple hecho de nominar..  
  
Ak: Y decian que era menso...Jun al confesionario...  
  
Jun: A Anna por exhibicionista, a Len por que todavia no me hace caso y a Horo por estupido..  
  
Ak: Hao al confesionario...  
  
Hao: a Yoh por acercarse a mi Annita..  
  
***Afuera del confesionario***  
  
Yoh: NO ES TU ANNITA Y NO LA LLAMES ASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***De nuevo en el confesionario***  
  
Hao: ¬¬ mhhhh... a Anna por dejarse y a Ryu por gay..  
  
Ak: ^_^Que pase Yoh..  
  
Yoh: A hao...  
  
Ak: Que novedad..  
  
Yoh: A Tamao por nominar y a Ryu por el mismo motivo..  
  
Ak: Con esto acabamos las nominaciones, enseguida les dare los resultados...  
  
***En la sala***  
  
Ak: Bien ...Manta...  
  
Manta: u_u si?  
  
Ak: Tu no estas nominado...Ryu..  
  
Ryu: Estoy nominado? *_*  
  
Ak: No....¬¬..Liserg..tu tampoco estas nominado..  
  
Liserg:^_^  
  
Ak: Hao tu tampoco estas nominado *-*  
  
Hao:^_~ Gracias lindura..  
  
Ak: De nada..Para el siguiente resultado me pondre unas orejeras....asi esta bien...Anna tu si estas nominada...  
  
Anna: QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..................................................  
  
Ak: jejeje...mis oidos intactos y ustedes?..  
  
Todos(excepto Anna): @_@  
  
Ak: A volar!! Yoh no estas nominado,Jun tampoco, Tamao si..  
  
Tamao: T-T  
  
Ak: ..¬¬...Horo si, Len no..Adios y ahi se las arreglan...  
  
............................................  
  
Gran silencio.............  
  
..............  
  
.........  
  
.....  
  
Anna: Ratas!!  
  
***Horas despues***  
  
Yoh: Anna sigues enojada? ^^  
  
Anna:-mirada asesina- Tu que crees?¬¬  
  
Yoh: Ya veo ^^U  
  
Horo-horo: No es para tanto Anna, yo tambien estoy nominado y no es nada del otro mundo  
  
Anna:-mirada asesina- Callate ¬¬  
  
Hao: Vamos Anna-le pasa el brazo por los hombros y la repega a el- Tu sabes que yo estoy aqui para darte todo mi amor..  
  
Anna: hao...¬¬  
  
Hao: Si mi amor?  
  
Anna: Quita tu brazo de mi y..-patada ultra fugaz- No me digas mi amor!!!!!  
  
Hao: @_@ Si mi am....Anna  
  
Len: Dejen de pelear por babosadas....oye Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ^_^ umh?  
  
Len: No tenias algo que hacer en el confesionario?¬¬  
  
Yoh: Yo?...como que?..Ah! es cierto!   
  
Anna: A donde vas?¬¬  
  
Yoh: Tengo algo que hacer en el confesionario Annita..no me tardo...  
  
Anna: Y se podria saber a que vas al confesionario?.  
  
Yoh: ._. Pues..._.UUUU.....algo...  
  
Anna: Algo como que?!¬¬  
  
Yoh: mhhhhh... Que mierda! Algo! Adios!!-rapidamente desaparecio de la sala-  
  
Los integrantes de la casa fijaron su mirada hacia donde iba Yoh pero un gran calor detras de ellos hizo que voltearan a ver a una Anna completamente encendida por el fuego de la ira....  
  
Anna: Ese Yoh Asakura me las pagara!!!-dio unos zancasos y desaparecio en el trayecto de la sala a la habitacion donde todos dormian-  
  
Horo-horo: No se ustedes pero yo me quedare a dormir en la sala -_-  
  
Todos: Nosotros tambien!!°-°  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Creo que Anna se molesto con la falta de respeto de Yoh, pero que tendra Yoh que hacer en el confesionario? Solo el lo sabe!!hahahaha -_- y tambien lo sabe Len y yo..bien pasemos a otra cosa..-__-  
  
Safiro: No hay otra cosa para seguir ^_^  
  
Ak: -_- Mierda!  
  
***De nuevo en la casa***  
  
Yoh: Solo falta el detalle final..  
  
Hao: Pobre de ti..  
  
Yoh: Que quieres decir? ¬¬  
  
Hao: Que Anna esta muy enojada por lo que hiciste haya en la sala.  
  
Yoh: Ese no es asunto tuyo...¬¬..donde esta Anna?  
  
Hao: En su cuarto en donde mas.  
  
Yoh: Gracias ¬¬ ahora esfumate  
  
Yoh abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitacion y visualizo a Anna sentada sobre su cama de espaldas..  
  
Yoh: A-anna?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Yoh: Hola Anna ^_^ ya acabe lo que tenia que hacer en el confesionario.  
  
Inmediatamente todos los integrantes de la casa estaban espiando desde la puerta la conversacion...  
  
Yoh: Estas dormida?^^´  
  
Hao: Como se te ocurre que esta dormida sentada? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Callate..¬¬  
  
Anna: Que hacen todos aqui? ¬¬  
  
Tamao: Venimos a ver su pelea con el joven Yoh..  
  
Todos: Tamao! Callate!  
  
Tamao: Lo siento.  
  
Anna: Cual pelea?  
  
Hao: La tuya y la de Yoh.  
  
Anna: Yoh? No lo veo. El no esta aqui.  
  
Yoh: Vamos Anna, ^^U si estoy enfrente de ti.  
  
Anna: A que horas estara la cena?  
  
Manta: Bien...^^...ya casi esta.  
  
Yoh: No me ignores Annita!  
  
Anna: Me avisas cuando este la cena, ahora, todos, largo!!! Excepto tu Hao.  
  
Hao: Yo?  
  
Yoh: El?! pero Anna, quiero decirte algo importante.  
  
Anna: A que horas se van a largar?  
  
Como un rayo todos desaparecieron solo se quedo Yoh viendo a Anna y a Hao.  
  
Hao: Y para que me quieres Annita?  
  
Anna: no me llames asi.  
  
Hao: Lo siento..para que me querias Anna?  
  
Anna: asi tampoco.  
  
Hao: Entonces como te llamo?  
  
Anna: Mi amor.  
  
Hao/Yoh: QUUUUUEEE?!  
  
Anna: Y yo te llamare corazon-mirada sensual-  
  
Hao: Bien"ya se deschabeto"^^´ Para que me necesitas MI AMOR?  
  
Anna: Solo queria que te quedaras unos minutos a solas con migo, CORAZON.  
  
Yoh: Mira Anna, si esta es una clase de venganza ya puedes dejar de hacerlo, Te pedire disculpas y despues de eso me pondre a entrenar, pero deja de hacer eso!  
  
Anna:-no le hizo caso- Corazon, me das un beso?  
  
Hao: Claro mi *¬* cielo.  
  
Hao se avento hacia Anna pero una mano lo detuvo en el aire..  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ * Tu no tocas a mi Annita.  
  
Anna: Mi amor, que haces suspendido en el aire?-se baja un poco un tirante dando un aspecto de pelicula porno- Que no quieres estar cerca de mi?  
  
Hao: Anna.. SUELTAME! SUELTAME! SUELTAME! *¬*  
  
Yoh: No! Ahora largo de aqui!!-lo avento fuera de la habitacion y cerro con seguro-  
  
Yoh se dirijio a Anna, la tomo de los hombros y la beso apasionadamente..unos segundos mas tarde se separaron..  
  
Yoh: A ver si con esto me tomas en cuenta.  
  
PLOP*  
  
Anna le pego una super cachetada en la mejilla a Yoh..  
  
Anna: Que piensas? Acaso crees que por que somos prometidos puedes dejarme y luego volver conmigo como si no pasara nada?!  
  
Yoh: Pero si no hice nada malo! Solo estaba haciendo unas cosas en el confesionario que me quedaron pendientes.  
  
Anna: Y? Que no podrias haberme dicho que cosas ibas a hacer haya adentro?!  
  
Yoh: No...es que...todavia no te puedo decir...  
  
Anna: Lo supuse. Pues cuando puedas decirme, hasta entonces me dirijes la palabra.  
  
Yoh: No exageres.  
  
Anna: Adios!-salio de la habitacion y dio un portazo-  
  
Yoh: -_- Mujeres!!  
  
***************  
  
Ak: A Yoh no le ah ido ultimamente bien con las mujeres estos dias.^_^  
  
Safiro: Yo extraño a mi liserg ^_^  
  
Ak: Y yo a mis hermanitos Yoh y Hao^_^  
  
Safiro: Liserg quiereme!!!^_^  
  
Annita y Safiro se fueron a llorar a un rincon su desgracia en el amor...  
  
-Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-  
  
*********************  
  
Hao: Anna puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Anna: Esta bien. Pero rapido que tengo muchas cosas que pensar..  
  
Hao: Ya perdonalo.  
  
Anna: A quien?  
  
Hao: A Yoh a quien mas.  
  
Anna: No. Ademas por que estas tan interesado que lo perdone?  
  
Hao: Por nada ^^u  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Yoh: O me ayudas a que Anna me perdone o cuando estes dormido-saca unas tijeras- te despojare de tu cabellera. Tu decides..  
  
Hao: ._.U Esta bien,hombre te ayudare.  
  
Yoh: Mas te vale-sale de escena-  
  
Hao: -_- Novios celosos!!!  
  
***Finish Flash Back***  
  
Hao: Si no lo vas a perdonar, entonces acompañame a una parte..  
  
Anna: A donde?  
  
Hao: Al jardin.  
  
Anna: A que?  
  
Hao: Tu no preguntes y ven conmigo.  
  
Anna: Me estas callando?¬¬  
  
Hao: No, claro que no.  
  
Anna: Nos vamos?  
  
Hao:-_- Si, si,si  
  
***************  
  
En el jardin...  
  
A la entrada de Anna al jardin miles de aplausos de hicieron presente..  
  
Anna: Pero que demonios....???????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: Vamos, sigue, que alguien te esta esperando...^^  
  
Anna: Quien me podria estar esperando???!!!  
  
Hao: Yoh...  
  
Un reflector enfoca en medio del jardin y se ve a...a..................a.............  
  
Chocolove: E´pa por que a mi no me invitaron al Gran carnal? Pero sin rencores chamacones que les tengo unos chistes que haran que se hagan en los calzones..  
  
(N/A: RIMO!!!! Hasta que hago un buen chiste tipico de chocolove ¬¬)  
  
Yoh: TU!!!! LARGO!!!!  
  
Yoh saca a chocolove del escenario...  
  
Anna: Te dignarias a decirme que es todo este circo?????!!!  
  
Chocolove: Al que yo asisto!!!- vestido del payaso-  
  
La pantalla se oscurece y solo se puede apreciar oir fuertes golpes en la cabeza del chocolate..  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Uf....por fin se callo....  
  
Chocolove: Me hablaban?  
  
Hao: No!!! ahora duerme!!  
  
Chocolove: Asi pos si.  
  
Yoh: Quiero pedirle a Anna publicamente que me perdone y que tenga mas consideracion con migo con eso de los entrenamientos ñ_ñ  
  
Anna: Vaya!!- ya se estaba retirando- Y crei que hacia esto por otra cosa. Vaya descepcion!!! -_- *  
  
Yoh: No,no,no! Espera Anna!  
  
Anna: Ahora que quieres???!  
  
Yoh: Me perdonas?  
  
Anna: Por que demonios haria una brutalidad como esa???!!!  
  
Yoh: Por...por que..pues....  
  
Anna: Por que?!!!!  
  
Yoh: Por que TE AMO-dijo agachando la cabeza y esperando la respuesta de la Itako-  
  
Anna: Dios mio- nuevamente ya va a la puerta de salida del jardin- Hombres!!! Creen que con un simple "TE AMO" pueden arreglar las cosas. Como esta la sociedad?  
  
Y asi nadie dijo nada, solo la vieron salir....  
  
Hao: Bien hermanito hice todo lo que pude, pero lo ves? las mujeres, y especialmente esta, son muy necias..  
  
Hao paro su discurso de "Las mujeres: el segundo misterio del universo" y con esto citare el primer misterio "De donde saca dinero Chocolove para viajar a Norte America y a Japon, contando que es un pesimo comediante?", bien, en lo que estabamos, Yoh se veia,por otra parte muy feliz...demasiado...  
  
Hao: Oye....te afecto tanto el rompimiento con Anna?  
  
Yoh: Cual rompimiento? Ella me dijo claramente que me amaba...  
  
Hao: Cuando?  
  
Yoh: Como tu lo has dicho, en pocas palabras, mi Annita es especial..-y con esto ultimo entro a la casa-  
  
Hao: Mujeres!!!-__- Hombres!!!-___-* Me voy a hacer gay..¬¬***  
  
****************************  
  
Safiro: No era Hao ya gay?  
  
Ak: No, y callate, a mi hao nadie le dice nada y no es gay ¬¬  
  
Safiro: Yo solo comentaba ^_^  
  
Ak: Hasta aqui llego todo, esperemos su prescencia en nuestra siguiente emision...y  
  
Safiro: Hasta entonces!!!^^  
  
Ak: Roba frases ¬¬  
  
Safiro: "Ojala se muera pronto -_-" ^_^*  
  
Ak: Y VOTEN POR EL INTEGRANTE QUE QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE EN LA CASA DEL GRAN CARNAL!!!  
  
Safiro: "Dios mio, matame pronto, u_u" ^_^  
  
********************************************************************* 


	9. Capitulo 9 TTTT

Ak:Hola queridos Carnal fanaticos!! Esta sera la segunda expulsion en la casa para la cual Safiro les tiene una sorpresa a los nominados del dia de hoy.  
  
Safiro: ^_^ Claro que si!! Va a ser muy romantica!!  
  
Ak: Romantica?! T-T  
  
Safiro: Si!! TT-TT  
  
Ak: Entonces entremos directo a la casa a ver como la han pasado nuestros habitantes!! ^^  
  
***En la casa***  
  
Ak: Muchachos es hora de decir quien sale de la casa. Muchachos?Muchachos?! Dode estan?!  
  
***No muy lejos de ahi, en la alberca***  
  
Horo-horo: El agua esta deliciosa!!-adentro de la alberca- Oigan!! Metanse!!  
  
Yoh: Ya vamos Horo!!  
  
Horo-horo: Tu no puedes vivir si no esta la gruñona de Anna contigo.  
  
Anna: Oye pedazo de animal! A quien le dices gruñona??!!  
  
Horo-horo: A nadie -3-  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Len: Prefiero quedarme a tomar el sol-en su mano tenia una botella de leche a la mitad-  
  
Horo-horo: En serio Len?-mirada maliciosa- No te gustaria mojarte??  
  
Len: No.   
  
Horo-horo hizo una pequeña ola con sus manos y la arroja hacia Len el cual quedo empapado.  
  
Horo-horo: JAJAJA Dijiste que no entrarias al agua pero estas empapado.  
  
Len: ¬¬** Serias tan amable de venir para aca a entregarme tus cachetes para golpearlos??!!  
  
Horo-horo: No mejor otro dia en que no estes tan ocupado ^_^´-  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Cof..cof...chicos es hora de decir quien sale de la casa.  
  
Anna: Ah si. esa porqueria.  
  
Ak: Como desearia que tu fueras la expulsada.  
  
Anna: Puedo saber los motivos?  
  
Ak: Mataria dos pajaros de un tiro. No volveria a cruzar insulto contigo e Yoh se quedaria solo para mi ^_^  
  
Anna: Sueña.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Todos a la sala.  
  
***Minutos despues en la sala***  
  
Ak: Safiro les tiene una sorpresa muy romantica para los nominados.  
  
Anna: Cursi, cursi, cursi -_-  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Quiero decirles publicamente de mi compromiso con Liserg. Cuando salga de la casa nos casaremos. ^_^  
  
Liserg: NO ES CIERTO!!  
  
Len: Uy Liserg, hasta que te nos casas.  
  
Horo-horo: Crei que la sorpresa era para nosotros.  
  
Safiro: Y lo es. Que bonita sorpresa recibieron verdad?^^  
  
Liserg: No es cierto TT-TT  
  
Ak: Ahora si...La Expulsacion!!!  
  
Manta: Querida conductora... La expresion que uso para manifestar al salida de uno de los habitantes es completamente erronea.. La palabra correcta seria 'Expulsion'  
  
Ak: Callate enano cabezon ¬¬..  
  
Hao: Van a decir quien sale ¿si o no?  
  
Ak: Oh perdon Hao!! Ya no te hare esperar mas. Perdona mi estupidez.  
  
Hao: Si no hay problema solo continua ^_~  
  
Ak: Si...el expulsado de hoy es............Ryu!!-  
  
Len: Ryu..  
  
Hao: Ryu?  
  
Anna: Ryu?!  
  
Horo-horo: Niña sopenca Ryu no entro a la casa del Gran Carnal.  
  
Ak: O.o Dejen reviso mis datos..  
  
***Segundos mas tarde***  
  
Ak: Aqui dice perfectamente que Ryu es el expulsado.  
  
Jun: Seria tan amable de leer el parrafo para poder verificar lo que ah dicho?  
  
Manta: Ya esta empezando a hablar como yo!! TT-TT  
  
Ak: Veran dice....bla, bla, bla, bla......Tienen razon!!...Es que lei los datos equivocados. Confundi los del Gran Carnal con los de 'Quien es el mas gay de Shaman King?' que por cierto Horo quedo en 2° lugar y Len en 3° lugar.  
  
Len: Yo no soy gay.  
  
Horo-horo: Manis ya sal del closet.  
  
Tamao: Joven Horo en verdad es gay? T-T  
  
Horo-horo: No como crees!! ^//^.  
  
Ak: u_ú Vamos a continuar...Horo-horo?  
  
Horo-horo: Que?  
  
Ak: No estas expulsado.  
  
Horo-horo: YUPI!!!  
  
Ak: -abriendo un sobre- O.o La expulsada de hoy es Anna.  
  
Anna: Yo?!  
  
Ak: ^_^ Sip. Pero por mandatos del jefe mayor...  
  
Yoh: ^_~  
  
Ak: *-* Quien sale de la casa es .........TAMAO!!  
  
*Plop* Tamao cae desmayada.  
  
Ak: Horo, Len y Liserg recojan a la tamal y avientenla con todo y sus cosas afuera de la casa.  
  
Horo(T-T)/Len/Liserg/: ^_^ ya nos libramos de uno mas.  
  
Tamao es sacada de la casa aun con los ojos en blanco y desmayada.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Tenemos el gran placer de que Tamao diga unas palabras para el publico del Gran Carnal. Tamao dinos como te sientes al haber salido de la casa del Gran Carnal?  
  
Tamao:-tirada en un sillon- @_@  
  
Ak: Ya veo. Y quien quieres que sea el ganador de este Reality Show?  
  
Tamao: @_@  
  
Ak: -_- Por lo que vemos eres una mujer con la facilidad de la palabra. No es asi?  
  
Tamao: @_@  
  
Ak: Tienes planes con Horo en un futuro? Por que se les ah visto muy acaramelados estos dias en al casa..  
  
Tamao:-despertandose subitamente- Donde estoy? ^^´  
  
Ak: Que bueno que salio de la casa. Yo no se como la soportaban -_-  
  
  
  
Tamao: ^^´Donde estoy? TT-TT  
  
***Nuevamente en la casa***  
  
Len: Por que a ti nunca te expulsan? ¬¬  
  
Horo-horo:-voz sexy- Que no ves? Soy demasiado guapo para que se priven de mi.  
  
Anna: Mira que considerado ¬¬  
  
Horo-horo: Lo que me sorprendio es que hayan expulsado a Tamao y no a ti, que por legalidad tu eras la que salia. Explicanos Anna, acaso te metiste con uno de los productores del reality show?¬¬  
  
Anna: Con el unico que metere sera con Yoh. ¬¬ El es mi prometido.  
  
Yoh: ^_^ Y cuando cumpliras lo que dices Annita?  
  
Anna: Quieres que te de golpes en la cabeza? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: No mejor lo dejamos al aire ^_^´  
  
Liserg: NO ES CIERTO!!! NO ME VOY A CASAR CON SAFIRO!!! TT-TT  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Eso ah sido todo por este dia, esperamos verlos....que aburricion decir lo mismo todos los programas mejor solo hay que decir bye o Ja ne!  
  
Safiro: SI ES CIERTO!!LISERG SE CASARA CONMIGO!!TT_TT  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Ja ne!  
  
Safiro: Matta ne! TT-TT  
  
*****************************************************************************Comentario de la autora:  
  
Se que este capitulo estuvo un poco corto pero casi no tengo inspiracion, prometo poner mas en el proximo capitulo y mas escenas graciosas.  
  
Safiro: SI ME VOY A CASAR CON LISERG!!! TT-TT  
  
Ak: Ey si! ¬¬ Lo que digas Safiro 


	10. Capitulo 10

Ak: Queridos lectores, esta noche, tengo una queja para una autora...por un vil y cruel plagio de historia, pero eso lo hablaremos mas adelante..  
  
Safiro: Lastima que existan autoras asi en FF.net, para los lectores de pikaflash.com, les debemos una explicacion con este rollo asi que no se desesperen..  
  
Ak: Hoy tenemos grandes noticias para los habitantes.. paseremos a la casa para hacerselas presente...  
  
Safiro: ^_^ hoy habra mucha accion.  
  
***Dentro de la casa***  
  
Len: Supieron del vil plagio?   
  
Horo-horo: Sip, Fue verdaderamente lamentable..u_u  
  
Ak: Chicos hoy tenemos noticias..  
  
Safiro: Hemos hecho un trato con el otro programa de reality show llamado 'Gran Cranal'...  
  
Liserg: Esta en españa?  
  
Safiro: Nop. Esta a la vuelta de nuestras instalaciones..^_^  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Ak: Escojeran a un habitante para que se vaya de intercambio a la otra casa y la otra casa hara lo mismo.  
  
Hao: Como elegiremos al habitante?  
  
Safiro: Aqui mismo, ustedes diran el nombre de un habitante, y el que acumule mas puntos se ira..  
  
Ak: Ahora empezaran las votaciones...  
  
Safiro: Primero Manta...  
  
Manta: Tienen resguardo de testigos? ^_^U  
  
Safiro: SI eso hace que votes, si ¬¬  
  
Manta: Anna T-T  
  
Anna: Maldito enano cabeza dura ¬¬  
  
Jun: Yo voto por Anna  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Horo-horo: Yo igual ^_^  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Len: Jun  
  
Jun:¬¬ Len!!  
  
Hao: Escojo a Yoh ^^   
  
Yoh: Y yo a Hao.^_^  
  
Hao:¬¬  
  
Yoh:¬¬  
  
Tamao: Ah...////....yo.....a......mhhh....ete....a.........  
  
**Una hora despues***  
  
Tamao: ....hay..pues........mhhhh...a.....aa......llla....e....etoo.....///...  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Te vas a decidir o que?!  
  
Tamao: A LA SRTA. ANNA!!!  
  
Anna: Coyona ¬¬  
  
Safiro: Por fin!! Quien falta...liserg *_*  
  
Liserg: a...safiro....^_^U  
  
Safiro: ¬¬  
  
Anna: Escojo a Tamao, Hao, Manta, Jun y Horo. ¬¬  
  
Ak: Eso no se pue...  
  
Anna: ¬¬»mirada asesina»  
  
Ak: Bien, asi esta bien Anna.  
  
Safiro: De acuerdo a la estadistica, la persona que saldra de esta casa sera....Anna Kyoyama!!  
  
Horo/Jun/Manta/Tamao: SIIIIIII!! ^_^  
  
Hao/Yoh: NOOOOOOOO!! TTTTT-TTTTT  
  
Liserg: TT-TT por que no se habra ido safiro?!  
  
Ak: Anna tienes media hora para recojer tus cosas y despedirte de tus compañeros.  
  
Anna: Good.  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: Que sorpresa lo tomo a la ligera...  
  
Safiro: Liserg me las va a pagar.¬¬  
  
***En un cuarto de la casa***  
  
Anna: Por fin podre descansar..bien, me falta mi traje de baño, mi ropa interior, mi vestido de noche...  
  
Alguien sorpresivamente toca a la puerta.  
  
Anna: Pase...-dijo sin ver la puerta.-  
  
Se abre la puerta y una sombra fugaz se mueve alrededor de Anna, algo se cuelga de la pierna de la chica..  
  
Anna: Pero que demonios?!!  
  
Yoh: TTT-TTT No te vayas Annita!!!!  
  
Anna: Yo no tengo la culpa, TUS amigos lo decidieron..  
  
Yoh:TT-TT No me dejes solo!!! Te voy a extrañar mucho!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: En verdad me extañaras mucho? -cara de perrito triste-  
  
Yoh: SIIIIIII!! TTTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTT  
  
Anna: pues no sabes cuanto lo siento.- con su actitud fria-  
  
Yoh: Noooooooo!!! u_u  
  
***En la puerta principal***  
  
Hao/Yoh: u_u  
  
Anna: Hasta luego...- abriendo la puerta y....-...se me olvido algo....  
  
~*Tecnica secreta numero 17 de la sacerdotiza Anna*~  
  
Manta, Jun, Horo, Tamao y Hao tirados en el piso: @_@  
  
Anna: Ah otra cosa....Yoh deja mis maletas a un lado de la puerta.  
  
Yoh: SIIII! ToT  
  
Yoh dejo las maletas y subio la cabeza cuando...  
  
Anna: Falta mi beso de despedida.  
  
Anna tomo la cabeza de Yoh y se besaron.....duraron mucho tiempo asi, tanto que los presentes desmayados ya no estaban tan desmayados..  
  
Hao:-con la quijada hasta el suelo-  
  
Anna: Ahora si, adios.  
  
Yoh: Te voy a extrañar mucho.  
  
Anna: Yo tambien.  
  
Y Anna salio de la casa..  
  
***En el foro***  
  
Ak: En la siguiente transmision se vera a Anna en la casa del 'Gran Cranal'.  
  
Safiro: Y gracias a todos por sus reviews.  
  
Ak: Como lo prometimos hablaremos del vil plagio de ocurrio en Fanfiction.net..  
  
Safiro: Hace poco una autora publico un fic llamado 'Big Shaman' nosotros con toda la buena fe del mundo lo leimos pero con gran sorpresa apreciamos que en ese fic hubo un gran robo de ideas..  
  
Ak: Que a continuacion haremos recalcar.  
  
- Un cuarto oscuro  
  
- La primera prueba de los habitantes que consistia en pasar 24hrs. con la persona que mas odian.  
  
- Que a Anna le tocara con Hao e Yoh con Pilika  
  
- Que Anna renunciara a la prueba por culpa de Hao.  
  
- Que Yoh tambien renunciara solo por seguir a Anna.  
  
- Y el Castigo de Yoh y Anna, que era ser unos viles criados de la casa.  
  
Ak: A modo de queja, por medio del presente capitulo, acusamos a Annita Daidouji por vil plagio de historia e ideas que yo como autora escribi...  
  
Safiro: No pedimos que la autora deje de escribir ese fic ni que lo borre, solo pedimos una simple disculpa y la promesa de no robarnos mas ideas..  
  
Ak: Si la autora en una semana no corresponde nuestras peticiones, dejaremos el Gran Carnal inconcluso.  
  
Safiro: Por favor lectores no apoyen fics que copien las ideas de otros y digan NO A LA PIRATERIA.  
  
Ak: GraciAs a todos por su comprension y Annita Daidouji tienes una semana para acatar nuestras dos peticiones..  
  
Safiro: Ja ne!  
  
Ak: Matta ne! 


	11. Capitulo 11

~ * ~ Notitas Iniciales ~ * ~  
  
Hola gente ^_________^, ya estoy de vuelta, creian que lo iba dejar inconcluso? Yo tambien ^^U Pero gracias a una disculpa que nos dio Annita Daidouji y la persuacionde mi querida amiga Annie-chan ¬¬ que me amenazo que si no seguia con el fic ella dejaria inconcluso el de 'Deseo a una estrella' y ese fic me encanta asi que no lo permitiria...  
  
Vi que hubo algunas quejas por el traslado de Anna a la casa del Gran Cranal (saben, Gran Cranal, suena como algo relacionado con un craneo ¬¬U); pero quise hacer que ella se fuera por que conocera a muchas personas iguales a sus amigos pero...bueno...dejare eso para este capitulo ah! y tambien para que Yoh la extrañe ^//O//^  
  
Empecemos con el Capitulo 10 llamado.......! No tiene nombre. Se fijan que a ningun capitulo le pongo nombre?u_u es que me da flojera.  
  
Ah si por cierto met ia Tamao por equivocacion(en el capitulo anterior), asi que veanlo como una actuacion especial de la pelirosada...  
  
Regresando al fic...  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
~~*Casa del Gran Carnal*~~  
  
Liserg: Chicos, no se han preguntado de donde sacan la comida? *-*  
  
Horo-horo: Tienes razon, no tenemos un gallinero ni nada, ni siquiera una vaca lechera.*-*  
  
Len: ¬_¬ Muy reflexivos no?  
  
Jun: Len te falta lavar tu ropa.  
  
Len: Que?! Acaso aqui no hay sirvientes que te laven la ropa??!  
  
Jun: ¬¬ Nop.  
  
~~*Minutos despues en el lavadero*~~  
  
Len: -_- Como yo, El Grandisimo Len Tao, puede estar lavando ropa?!-mientras sumerge una voluminosa cantidad de ropa al lavadero- Que hice para merecer esto?! Que acaso no soy fuerte, agil y extremadamente guapo?! Por que yo?! Antes era el sucesor de la familia mas poderosa en China, y ahora estoy aqui, mojado y plegostioso de jabon, lavando ropa....Y eso no es todo...-voltea a ver una canasta a un lado de el llena de vestidos chinos.-....Tengo que lavar la ropa de mi hermana..que vendra despues? Que acaso vendra Horo a traerme a lavar sus calzoncillos?!  
  
Horo-horo: Ey! Compadre!! Tu hermana dijo que estabas lavando gratis, aqui te traigo mis calzoncillos para que los laves, los quiero antes de las 6:00 de la tarde. Ahy nos vidrios  
  
Len: -_-*** Chale!!! Yo y mi bocota!!!  
  
~~*En el baño*~~  
  
Hao: Lo mejor despues de mi Anna, es relajarse en el baño.- voltea a ver a todos lados.- Que no tendran revistas por aqui?  
  
~~*En la cocina*~~  
  
Manta: No alcanzo!! No alcanzo!!!  
  
Horo-horo:-recien entrando- Que te pasa peque? Que no alcanzas?  
  
Manta: El jugo de ciruela de arriba de la estanteria.  
  
Horo le baja el jugo como buen amigo.  
  
Horo-horo: Que hacia este jugo ahi?  
  
Manta: Anna lo puso ahi para que no me lo tomara. TT-TT  
  
Horo-horo: Ya veo, Nos vemos.  
  
Manta: Y mi jugo?!  
  
Horo-horo: Cual jugo?  
  
~~*En un lugar de la sala*~~  
  
Yoh: Creo que no hay nadie.^_^  
  
Yoh-chan corre al estereo y pone un cd algo extraño.  
  
La sala se oscurece y da paso a la luz de un reflector en medio de esta.  
  
Yoh: Que viva el rock and roll!!!!!!!!!!- con una escoba en las manos, lentes de sol y en calzoncillos-  
  
~~*En el baño*~~  
  
Hao: -_- A veces creo que soy adoptado.  
  
~~*En el foro*~~  
  
Ak: Tenemos un enlace exclusivo con la casa del Gran Cranal..  
  
*~~Casa del Gran Cranal~~*  
  
Anna: Nada mal, nada mal,  
  
¿?: Tu eres la chica que viene de intercambio?  
  
Anna: Si, tu quien eres?  
  
¿?: Yo soy Hoa Arukasa   
  
Anna: Me suena conocido ese nombre ¬¬ oye no tienes un hemano?  
  
Hoa: ^_^ claro que si!! Mi hermano mayor, Hôy Arukasa,..  
  
Anna: ¬¬U casa de raros, y los demas?  
  
Hoa: Te dare un recorrido por la casa para que los conoscas.  
  
Anna: Bien.  
  
Hoa lleva a Anna a la sala donde dos chicos y una chica comen comida irlandesa.   
  
Hoa: Chicos, ella es Anna, la chica del intercambio con la otra casa.  
  
Oroh-oroh: Y me llamo Oroh Unia, y ella es mi hermana, Akilip Unia.  
  
Akilip: Hola!! El es...  
  
Nel: Soy el poco conocido Nel Oat. u_u  
  
Anna: Saben?, ustedes me recuerdan a alguien ¬¬  
  
Hoa: pero todavia faltan mas, ven ellos estan en el jardin.  
  
*~~En el jardin de la casa~~*  
  
Hoa: Mira, la chica mas alta es, la hermana de Nel Oat.  
  
Nuj: Yo soy la poderosa, Nuj Oat.  
  
Hoa: Chicos presentense.^_^  
  
¿?: Yo soy Cobija Adamayo , soy el mas alto de los hombres de esta casa.  
  
¿?: Chale! otra mocosa en la casa, me llamo Gresil Lehseid  
  
¿?: Yo me llamao Oamat Arumamat  
  
Anna: Gusto en conocerlos, si eso, ¬_¬U  
  
Hoa: Espera que falta mi hermano Hôy Arukasa.  
  
Hôy: Oye chica, no quisieras pasar un buen rato en el cuarto blanco conmigo a solas?  
  
Anna: Otro dia ¬¬  
  
~~*En el foro*~~  
  
Ak: Que hara Anna en esa casa? Yoh esta bien dotado? Hao encontrara una revista? Len nos se desmayara al ver los calzoncillos de Horo? Hoa sera fan de los Teletubies?  
  
Safiro: Todo esto en la siguiente emision del Gran Carnal!!^________^ 


	12. Capitulo 12

~ * Not@s Inici@les * ~  
  
Ya me gusto esto de dejar notas al principio de cada programa ^____^ pero es que es divertido ^^U, pues creo que algunos no les gusto que Yoh no diera señales de extrañar a Anna pero es que esta en la etapa pos-depresion, en la que no muestra señales de cambio de humor.  
  
Empezamos y gracias nuevamente a todos por sus reviews..  
  
~ * ******************************* * ~  
  
*~~ Casa del Gran Cranal ~~*  
  
Anna: Oye Hoa, dime que hacen para divertirse aqui?   
  
Hoa: ^_^Bueno, a mi encanta ver los maratones de 24 hrs. de los Telettubies.  
  
Anna: ¬¬U y los demas?  
  
Cobija: ^^ Pues......yo......chale! como se dice esa palabra?  
  
Anna: ¬¬U Hago?  
  
Cobija: Si esa!! ^^ Pues yo hago muchas cosas.  
  
Anna: Esta bien u_ú quien es el mas inteligente de toda su bola de ineptos?  
  
Todos: Oroh-Oroh!!! ^_^  
  
Anna: O.o  
  
Oroh: Me hablaban?  
  
Anna: Eh si,si. Quiero que les comuniques algo con palabras que ellos entiendan ¬¬  
  
Todos(o la mayoria): ^^  
  
Anna:....Que yo estare por toda una semana en esta copia de casa del Gran Carnal...  
  
~*  
  
Autora: Oye!! A mi se me ocurrio!! T-T  
  
~*  
  
Anna: See, see....¬¬....Como te iba diciendo; que yo estare aqui en la casa y todos deben obedecerme, entendido?  
  
Oroh: -apuntando en una libreta que dice en la portada 'Genius'- 'Todos deben obedecerme' si, entendido, algo mas?  
  
Anna: Podrias recalcar esa ultima frase?  
  
Oroh:-con maraca textos amarillo(N/A: Ya saben, esos que te dejan ciego de solo mirarlo ¬¬)- Listo!! Enseguida se los digo....  
  
Oroh se dirije a sus amigos.  
  
Oroh: Tengo un mensaje de Anna- se pone sus gafas de nerd- En pocas palabras..ella dice que es el jefe.-guarda su libreta y se va.  
  
Todos:(la mayoria) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-exclamaron con asombro.  
  
Anna: Ya que tenemos la base, vayamos a la torturacion... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
~~*Casa del Gran Carnal*~~  
  
Len: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Que es esto???!!! Yo no puedo lavar esto!!!!!  
  
~~*  
  
Horo-horo: Oye Yoh, compadre, no extrañas a tu prome?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Si!!! TTTTTTT-TTTTTT  
  
Horo: Pues parece lo contrario ¬¬  
  
Manta: Chicos que tal si hacemos algo divertido?^^  
  
Jun: Como que?  
  
Manta: Jugamos a la botella?  
  
Liserg: Se oye divertido vamos a jugar!!!  
  
Todos se sentaron formando un circulo.  
  
Hao: Yo empezare...  
  
*~~Casa del Gran Cranal~~*  
  
Anna: Empecemos..Nel?  
  
Nel: eho?  
  
Anna: Barre toda la casa.  
  
Nel: Que es barrer?  
  
Anna: -_- Cobija?  
  
Cobija: Mande?  
  
Anna: Lava los baños.  
  
Cobija: No tenemos baños.  
  
Anna: Entonces como hacen sus necesidades.  
  
Cobija: Sepa ^^  
  
Anna: O.o a ver tu, Nuj, ponte a ordeñar a la vaca.  
  
Nuj: ¬¬ En primer lugar no recibo ordenes de nadie y en segundo lugar no hay vaca para ordeñar.  
  
Anna: Entonces que ordeñan?  
  
Nuj: Un perro.  
  
Anna: O.O Entonces quien es el 'gato' de la casa?  
  
Nel: Hoa.  
  
Minutos despues con Hoa.  
  
Anna: Hoa quiero encargarte unas cosas.  
  
Hoa no hace caso esta pegado al televisor viendo los Telettubies.  
  
Anna: Hoa me escuchas??  
  
Hoa: -cantando- Dinki guinki! Dipsy! La-la!! Poh!! Telettubies! Telettubies!! Digan Hola!!  
  
Anna: O.o yo me largo de aqui.  
  
Anna toma su maleta y cuando va a salir por la puerta de enfrente alguien la detiene.  
  
Hôy: Oye, a donde vas?, todavia no hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos bien-dice muy sexy-  
  
Anna: Yo me largo de esta casa de locos!!  
  
Hôy atrapa a Anna entre la pared y el.  
  
Anna: Dejame ir!!  
  
Hôy: Acaso me tienes miedo?-Hôy era un poco mas alto que Anna y su color de cabello era rubio con luces rojas.  
  
Anna: Al estar aqui nunca habia tenido mas miedo en toda mi vida. TT-TT  
  
(N/A: Oh si! como lo ven! Anna esa llorando)  
  
Hôy: Asi me gustan...  
  
Se acerca para besarla pero Anna toma su maleta y le pega en la cara y sale de la casa.  
  
~~*Casa del Gran Carnal*~~  
  
Yoh: Son muy malos conmigo TT-TT  
  
Se oye a alguien entrar rapidamente a la casa.  
  
Anna: Tengo que asegurarme de estar en la casa correcta.  
  
Hao: Oye Anna! Que haces aqui?  
  
Anna: Hao contestame con toda sinceridad, te gustan los telettubies??.  
  
Hao: Guacala!! Nuca vi a unos homosexuales tan feos aparte de Ryu.  
  
Anna corre hacia Hao y lo abraza.  
  
Anna: Eres tu Hao!!! Extrañe tu forma de ser!!  
  
Hao: ^¬^ Yo tambien a ti. Vamonos al cuarto oscuro para tener mas privacidad. -mientras tocaba algo con sus manos.-  
  
~~**Tecnica Secreta n°.quien sabe! de la Sacerdotiza Anna**~~  
  
Anna: Bueno quizas no te extrañe tanto.  
  
Al escuchar a Hao romper el techo(sonido muy familiar) todos fueron hacia el lugar de los hechos.  
  
Manta: Miren es Anna!!  
  
Anna:-con ojos de cachorito triste- Manta!! Sigues siendo igual de enano?  
  
Manta: ^^U sip.  
  
Len: Ah ya volvio.  
  
Jun: Len no deberias de lavar ropa?^^  
  
Len: See, see ¬¬ TT-TT  
  
Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla-  
  
Anna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NO ALEJATE!!!! NO TE ME ACERQUES!!  
  
Yoh: Que pasa Anna? Soy yo Yoh.  
  
Anna: TU NO ERES YOH!!!  
  
Yoh se pinto el cabello rubio con luces rojas gracias al castigo de Hao en el juego de la botella.  
  
Anna: AHHHH!! Me voy a volver loca!!! Saquenme de aqui!!!  
  
~~Plop~~~Anna cayo desmayada.  
  
Anna: @_@  
  
Hao: Que creen que le habra pasado??.con un abanico le hacia aire.  
  
Len: Debio de ser algo muy traumante.  
  
Jun: Len ¬¬ la ropa no se lava sola.  
  
Len: TT-TT Mala.  
  
Yoh: O.oU ;_; Mi Anna, que le hicieron a mi Annita?? Y-Y  
  
~~~****~~~~*****~~~****~~~  
  
Ak: Anna podra sobreponerse a este trauma? Que fue lo que no dijo Yoh para recibir ese castigo? Hoa es mono anque vea a los telettubies??  
  
Safiro: Demandare a los del Gran Cranal. ;_; Hicieron un copia muy fea de mi Liserg!! 


	13. Capitulo 13

~*Nominaciones*~  
  
Ak: Veamos, hoy es la tercera nominacion de el Gran Carnal.  
  
Safiro: Muchas gracias a todos los lectores ya que gracias a ellos tenemos mas de 50 reviews ^^  
  
Ak: Esperemos y se incrementen. ¡¡Vamos al confesionario!!  
  
~.-Confesion@rio-.~  
  
Ak: Len, nominacion, a tres rapido.  
  
Len: Yo sabre cuanto me tardo asi que no me apures.  
  
Ak: Nominaras o que?!  
  
Len: O.K. a Jun por hacerme lavar, a Horo por hacerme lavar sus calzoncillos y a Hao por idiota.  
  
Ak: Parece que sean encariñado con Hao ¬¬  
  
Len: ^_^ Si verdad? Es que ese tipo es bien buena onda.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Llama al siguiente.  
  
--Entra Manta---  
  
Ak: Veamos tu....  
  
Manta: Nomino a Anna, razones obivas y que sobran, a Hao, y a Len.  
  
Ak: Que bueno que ya entendieron esta tematica..  
  
---Entra Anna--  
  
Ak: Ah....eres tu...¬¬  
  
Anna: Todavia te duele que tenga a Yoh. Ja.  
  
Ak: Callate y nomina ¬¬  
  
Anna: Lo hare solo por que no quiero escuchar tu horrible voz...  
  
Ak: Y yo ver tu horrible cara.¬¬  
  
Anna: A Manta por %&/"@, Liserg por %&/"@ y a Yoh..  
  
Ak: Que??!!!! O.O  
  
Anna: Pues si a Yoh ¿y?  
  
Ak: Razones?? O.O  
  
Anna: Me quizo meter al cuarto oscuro a la fuerza.  
  
---Entra Liserg--  
  
Ak: Mira cabeza de gelatina verde si dices algo de Hao te juro que...-_-  
  
Liserg: ¬¬ A Len, Horo y a Manta. Satisfecha?  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Te salvaste.  
  
---Entra Horo--  
  
Ak: Ahora si te toca Horo.  
  
Horo: No lo eh pensado pero....mhhh.....a Manta, Len y Liserg.  
  
Ak: Repetido,repetido,repetido.  
  
Horo: Y todavia me di la molestia de pensar. -_-  
  
--Entra Yoh---  
  
Yoh: a Anna...  
  
Ak: Que???!!! O.O Adivino -_- la nominas por que no quizo meterse al cuarto oscuro contigo? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Sip ^^  
  
Ak: Y los demas nominados...?  
  
Yoh: Te los repito o ya los captas?  
  
Ak: Bien -_- A Hao y a Len.  
  
Yoh: Sip ^o^  
  
---Entra Hao--  
  
Ak: Holas Hao, que tal la travesia en la casa?  
  
Hao: Pues algo aburrida. Hace semanas que no tenemos una prueba y uno se aburrre.  
  
Ak: Te comprendo. Pero no te desanimes que para esta navidad tendran una prueba ^.^  
  
Hao: Se oye entretenido. Para que me llamaste?  
  
Ak: Asi, casi lo olvidaba, disculpa que te moleste en tu agitada vida pero necesito que nomines.  
  
Hao: Sip ^o^ mi parte favorita. Nomino a Yoh, Manta y a Horo.  
  
Ak: Te puedo molestar en preguntarte por que?  
  
Hao: Si no es molestia me encanta esto de las nominaciones. :) Nomino a todos por la simple razon de su patetica y que yo no necesito ¬¬ 'amistad' si se le puede llamar a eso asi.  
  
Ak: Eso es todo. Te vere en la prueba.   
  
Hao: Nos vemos.  
  
~.-Afuera del confesionario-.~  
  
Hao: Que?  
  
Len: Tienes muchas consideraciones Hao. A nosotros nos trata como trapo de segunda mano y a ti como el rey de roma ¿verdad Yoh?  
  
Yoh: A mi siempre me trata muy bien ^.^  
  
Len: -_- Lo olvidaba. Gemelos ¿no?. Casa injusta. ¬¬  
  
---Entra Jun--  
  
Ak: Chica teneis que nominar?  
  
Jun: Por que hablas asi? Que no eres de Mexico?  
  
Ak: ^o^ y a mucha honra.pero me gusta ese acento. ^.^  
  
Jun: ^^UuU Chica rara. Quiero nominar a Manta, Liserg y Len.  
  
Ak: Por...?  
  
Jun: ....que son enanos. ^o^  
  
Ak: ô_ô  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ak::Imitando la voz de el Big Brotter:: Hello, everybody. Nice to meet you, I am The Gran Carnal...  
  
Yoh/Jun/Horo/Anna/Len/Hao: O.o QUUUUUUUE??!!  
  
Liserg: Oh, Nice to meet you to, My name´s Liserg Dieshel.  
  
Yoh/Jun/Horo/Anna/Len/Hao: -____-   
  
Ak::" " " ":: You Guys....  
  
Horo: Yo no soy gay!!!  
  
Ak/Liserg/Manta: O.oUUUUU  
  
Manta: Ya deja de jugar Annita Kyoyama,sabemos que eres tu la que habla.  
  
Ak: Demonios  
  
Anna: Para que nos hablabas..  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Vine a entregarles la prueba de esta semana.  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ak: Y como el unico que me respondio en ingles fue Liserg a el le dare la prueba para que se las lea..  
  
Todos: ¬¬ Barbero  
  
Liserg:^-^U  
  
-------------MiNuToS dEsPuEs En La SaLa-------------  
  
Liserg:  
  
---"Esta Navidad, la casa del Gran Carnal ah decidido hacer la siguiente prueba....:::La Navidad significa, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Y como motivo de celebracion, deberan hacer una manualidad, ustedes sin ayuda de nadie y la regalaran a quien les toque::....El sorteo se realizara despues de leer la prueba."  
  
Besos y Abrazos. ^o^  
  
Atte.  
  
La Casa del Gran Cranal.---  
  
Ak: ^.^ Ya que nuestro querido Liserg leyo la prueba es hora del sorteo.  
  
Se abrio una pequeña compuerta del piso y en ella salio una tombola con papeles adentro.  
  
Horo: Y eso?  
  
Ak: Es para el sorteo ¬¬ no hay oido que en todo sorteo hay una tombola?¬¬U  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHH  
  
Ak: Ah ver si esta navidad les regalan cerebros u_u  
  
Manta: En que va a consistir el sorteo? ^^U  
  
Ak: Cada quien va a pasar y sacar un papel, cada papel tiene el nombre de ustedes, asi que el nombre del papel que saquen sera al que le regalaran la manualidad.  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ak: ¬¬*  
  
Len: Yo empiezo..  
  
Anna: Ni soñarlo, sere yo...  
  
Len:..¬¬**..  
  
Ak: Te entiendo Len ^^  
  
Anna saco un papel, lo leyo, lo arrugo e hizo bolas para despues tirarlo por ahi.  
  
Ak: Quien te toco?¬¬  
  
Anna: Liserg -dijo calmada.  
  
Yoh: T^T  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Fue suerte Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ToT  
  
Ak: Como a Anna le salio Liserg, el sera el proximo en tomar su papel.  
  
Liserg: Cool ^.^  
  
Liserg hizo lo mismo que Anna con la diferencia que no lo boto, solo lo doblo y guardo en su bolsillo.  
  
Ak: Liserg?  
  
Liserg: Me toco Jun.  
  
Ak: Vaya, espero no tengas problemas con Safiro,ahora la siguiente es Jun.  
  
************En algun lugar************  
  
Safiro: Jun ^^ en esta navidad te deso :...$%#/8"3$(/%&/"#.... y espero que lo disfrutes ¬¬.-  
  
***********************************  
  
Jun: Me toco Yoh.  
  
Asi se hizo consecutivamente y los regalos quedaron asi:  
  
Anna le regala a Liserg, que a su ves le regala a Jun, que a su vez le regala a Yoh, que a su ves le regala a Manta, que a su vez le regala a Hao, que a su vez le regala a Horo, que a su vez le regala a Len, que a su vez le regala a Anna.  
  
(@_@)  
  
Ak: Para terminar la transmision de hoy les dire los nominados:  
  
- Manta  
  
- Len  
  
- Liserg  
  
Manta: TT-TT  
  
Liserg: ^_^UuU  
  
Len: ¬¬**  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ak: Con eso terminamos la transimision de hoy. Preparanse para la siguiente que tendra:  
  
- la realizacion de la prueba  
  
- la expulsion  
  
- y algun que otro momento chistoso.  
  
***************************  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Madita Jun......pudrete en el infierno........***che golfa........***ta mosquita muerta...."$5&$&/(%)#!%!....(y otras cosas mas pero las censuramos ^^U)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ak: Por ultimo les invitamos a la pagina oficial del gran Carnal.  
  
www.groups.msn.com/ShamanKingTheBest  
  
Para los que ya estan registrados les aviso que la seccion de videos se abrio nuevamente con mas videos que antes..^_^  
  
Chao. 


	14. Capitulo 14

****En la sala donde estan todos realizando sus manualidades****  
  
Liserg: Me pasan el resistol?  
  
Manta se lo pasa.  
  
Liserg: Gracias.  
  
Len: Alguien tiene papel de periodico?  
  
Horo: y papel mache?  
  
Ambos son atendidos por Jun.  
  
Hao: El Kola-loca.?  
  
Yoh: La pintura.?  
  
Jun: Macarrones?  
  
Manta los atiende nuevamente.  
  
Anna: Gallletas!!  
  
- ¬¬ -  
  
Anna: Que? Ustedes gritan algo y se los dan, que a mi no me pueden dar unas simples galletas??  
  
**********En el foro**********  
  
Ak: Que onda!! Ya es regular que nos veamos, lamento el tiempo que tarde con el capitulo anterior pero esos problemas que tuve con FF.net y mi regreso a clases, no tenia mucho tiempo.^.^  
  
Safiro: Annita Kyoyama a roto su meta de llegar a los 50 reviews y esperamos siguir rompiendola, ne? ^^  
  
Ak: Asi es!!^u^ Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores....sigamos con la realizacion de las manualidades.  
  
********De nuevo en la Casa********  
  
_En la esquina de la piscina estaba el primer grupo de habitantes: Yoh, Ren, Horo y Manta_  
  
Len: Espero y mi regalo sea bueno Horo ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ Conformate con lo que te de..es mas! me ire a trabajar a otro lado.  
  
_Dicho y hecho, Horo se fue a la esquina contraria de la piscina viendo feo a Len que hacia lo mismo con el_  
  
Yoh: ^^ Que sera lo que me regalara Jun? Tal vez unos cascos nuevos..  
  
Manta: u_u Si, que funcionen con papel estaño....¬¬ Yoh aqui en la casa Jun no tiene ese material para hacer unos cascos nuevos, aparte de que dudo que sepa hacerlos.  
  
Yoh: Peor lucha la que no se hace. ^_^ Verdad Len?  
  
_Yoh fijo la vista en Len que queria meter una pieza cuadrada en una entrada circular_  
  
Len: Callate ¬¬ Como a ti te toco facil, yo tengo que regalarle a la Itako y tu muy comodo a tu mejor amigo.  
  
Yoh: ^^ Len... T^T Tienes suerte.  
  
Manta: ^^U  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
**Muy cerca**  
  
Horo: Maldita madre esta!! _  
  
*********En la sala*********  
  
_El segundo grupo se alojaba ahi, que era esta vez conformado por: Jun, Liserg y Anna_  
  
Jun: ^^ Espero que te guste el regalo que estoy haciendo Liserg.  
  
Liserg: ^^ Ahi que linda! Gracias!  
  
********  
  
Safiro:¬¬******  
  
********  
  
Liserg: ¬¬ Pero a mi no me regalas.  
  
Jun: O.o No?  
  
Liserg: La que me regala es Anna, tu le regalas a Yoh..  
  
Jun: Ah si ^^ Me toco regalarle al chico de la sonrisa estupida.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Ire a otro lado a hacer mi manualidad...pero antes, donde esta el liston verde?  
  
Jun: Se lo llevo Hao. ^.^  
  
Anna: -o- Estupido Hao.  
  
************En el cuarto de los chicos*********  
  
Hao: ^.^  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡HAO!!!  
  
_Anna entro tumbando la puerta._  
  
Hao: ^o^ Hola Anna! Te esperaba!!  
  
Anna: -o- El liston verde Hao.  
  
Hao: Ah...-saca el liston y lo amarra a su cuello-...No se de que hablas...-  
  
Anna: ¬.¬ Sera mejor que me lo des o te hare sufrir.  
  
Hao: ^u^ Vamos Anna, si tanto te gusta en liston verde, te lo doy, pero tu ven y agarralo.  
  
Anna: ¬o¬ No voy a caer en tu trampa Hao, cuando yo lo tome de 'Tu' cuello me besaras.  
  
Hao: ^_^U Vaya Anna eres astuta. Entonces...¿quieres el liston?..  
  
Anna: -_- Esta la pagaras muy caro Hao.  
  
_Anna salio de la habitacion_  
  
Hao: ._.U Que querra decir?..  
  
***********En el patio**********  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡YOH!!!.  
  
Yoh: Hola Anna-saludo desde mitad del patio.  
  
Anna: Yoh...-mirada fria-  
  
_Todos corrieron a la esquina de la casa como perritos asustados_  
  
_Los pasos de la Itako era fuertes y sonoros_  
  
Anna: Yoh...-dijo nuevamente quedando enfrente de el-  
  
Yoh: T^T Yo no hice nada te lo juro..  
  
Anna: Yoh.....-  
  
_Sorpresivamente Anna se tiro a los brazos de su prometido y 'llorando' sin remedio_  
  
Yoh: Anna.. O.o  
  
Anna: Fue horrible Yoh....  
  
Yoh: Que pasa?  
  
Anna: Hao... es un canalla...  
  
Yoh: Que te hizo?!!  
  
Anna: No me quiere dar mi liston verde T^T  
  
Yoh: O.o Eso era todo? Anna por que no se lo pides con amabilidad? ^_^   
  
Anna: Quiere que me acueste con el a cambio del liston..  
  
Yoh: QUE?!! Ya me las pagara...  
  
_Yoh va directo a la habitacion. Anna se quedo ahi en el cesped arrodillada._  
  
Todos: O.OUU  
  
Anna: Que me ven?!!¬¬-dijo volviendo a la normarlidad.  
  
Todos: -_-  
  
Anna: ^_^ Si me disculpan tengo que ver algo importante...Yoh esperame!!  
  
Todos: -o-  
  
**********************  
  
Ak: Esta emision fue extremadamente corta, pero sigo triste por el final de 'Nueve Mese' T^T  
  
Safiro: ^_^ Necesitas unas sesiones con el psicologo.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ ¿Me llamas loca?  
  
Safiro: Si ..^_^...Bueno. O.o Lo que quiero decir..es que..^^U eres muy tontita.  
  
Ak: Ah -o-  
  
*********************** 


	15. cAPITULO 15

Þ De nuevo en el cuarto de los chicos Þ  
  
Hao: -o- Algo me da mala espina.  
  
_La puerta es tumbada, otra vez_  
  
Hao: *-* ¡¡¡Anna!! _ve a Yoh_ ¬¬ Ah eres tu.  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡HAO!! ¿Te quisiste pasar de listo verdad?.  
  
Hao: Yo? _cara de niño bueno_ Como crees? Ni siquiera se de los que estas hablando.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ No te hagas Hao.  
  
_Anna llego y se engancho del brazo derecho de Yoh_  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes Anna. Te regresare el liston que te quito _trono sus propíos dedos en señal de furia_  
  
Hao: ^^ Vamos, hermanito, amigo, compadre, cuate, compañero, socio,solo es un liston.  
  
Anna: _sollozo_ Solo un liston? ¡¡Querias que perdiera mi virginidad por un liston!!!  
  
Hao: O.o Que?! Bueno si se podia si ^¬^ O.o Pero yo no te pedi....  
  
_No pudo seguir hablando. Yoh se le tiro encima y luchaban en una bola gigante de humo_  
  
Anna: Te dije que me la pagarias muy caro Hao ¬¬   
  
  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Ak: Che Anna ¬¬. Bienvenidos de nuevo ^^ Jijiji. Esperemos ahora si sean las nominaciones.  
  
Safiro: -o- Ah estado algo ocupada con la escuela y las hormonas se le han alborotado.  
  
Ak: O//o Te dije que no lo dijeras. ^//^ No le crean amigos, ademas ¬¬ ¿que miran? a cualquiera se le alborota las hormonas de tener un poster de Hao desnudo en el techo de su cuarto.  
  
Safiro: Donde lo conseguiste? ¬¬  
  
Ak: Bueno, es que ^^ Opacho me regalo uno. El mejor y donde sale mas 'dotado' ^¬^ Lastima que no me regalara uno donde estuviera...  
  
Safiro: Basta! ¬¬* Asi que engañaste a nuestros lectores diciendoles que no tenias posters de Hao?  
  
Ak: ^^U Mentir? Pero no. Bueno si. Vamos, solo fue una mentirilla chiquitittititititita. A nadie le afecta.  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Que bueno que no fueron posters de Liserg u_u  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
_Anna jugaba con el liston verde entre sus dedos. A un lado de ella Hao e Yoh tirados exhaustos de tanto pelear_  
  
Anna: Bien hecho Yoh ^^ Te dije que la pagarias caro Hao ¬¬  
  
Hao: @_@  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  
Anna: Yoh..  
  
Yoh: _se paro firme como soldado_ Hai Anna?  
  
Anna: Ya que me regresaste mi liston, tendras un premio..  
  
Yoh: ^¬^ En serio?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Si.Te lo dare despues de todo este rollo.  
  
_ Anna salio de la habitacion trunfante_  
  
Yoh: Bien hermanito ^.^ Quien es el pequeñito ahora? ^o^  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Fuck me!  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
_Mientras en la sala_  
  
Len: -o- Por fin termine...Estoy exhausto..  
  
Chocolove: Si quieren llamamos a Fausto? ^^  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Choclove: Es una broma. Exausto-Fausto. Jjejeje.  
  
Todos: Largo de aqui. TU no fuiste invitado.  
  
Chocolove: T.T Malos como los cayos.  
  
Todos: ¬¬*  
  
_Chocolove sale volando de la casa_  
  
(N/A: Me estan saliendo mejor los chistes de Chocolove ^^)  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -   
  
Hao: T^T por que todos son malos conmigo? *snif* Yo tan bueno que soy.  
  
Horo: Ya callen a este marica ¬¬ me tiene harto con tanto sollozo.  
  
Ak: Ya estan lista sus manualidades?  
  
Todos: Si....!  
  
Ak: Para hacerla de emocion, ^^ , se le dara el regalo a quien salga de la casa y en la siguiente emision se hara el intercambio.  
  
Safiro: Quien le va a regalar a Manta?.  
  
Yoh: SHO! Que pasa?^^  
  
Ak: que se lo tienes que dar ahorita por que el es el expulsado.  
  
Manta: O.O que????!!!  
  
Yoh: Pobre de ti Manta T-T; Toma tu regalo y largate ya. ^.^  
  
Manta: YOH!!!  
  
Anna: como lo oiste enano cabezon ¬¬ agarra tu regalo y deja el regalo del estupido de Hao..  
  
Manta: Ni hablar mujer, traes puñal u_u  
  
(N/A:Para la gente ^^ de argentina, colombia, brasil, españa, canada, japon, peru, urugay, holanda y de donde fregaos sean.."ni hablar mujer traes puñal"... no se si hayan visto o conocen a Pedro Infante, Para quienes lo conocen, ustedes saben que quiso decir y dode vino esa frase, a los que no lo conocen, se jodieron)  
  
(N/A:Eso me sono a uno de los monologos de Adal Ramones^^U)  
  
(N/A:Para la gente ^^ de argentina, colombia, brasil, españa, canada, japon, peru, urugay, holanda y de donde fregaos sean.."Adal Ramones" es un conductor de un famoso programa aqui en mexico llamado 'Otro rollo' que por cierto ellos fueron los que inventaron lo del gran carnal..^o^)  
  
Manta: TT.TT Ya me voy....*snif*  
  
_Todos se forman en fila enfrente de Manta_  
  
Todos: Nos es mas que un hasta luego, nos mas que un breve adios, muy pronto y frente al enano nos reunira el carajo....  
  
Manta: *.* Me dedicaron una cancion?  
  
Anna: Si. Para que no te tardes tanto en largarte.  
  
_Manta sale con sus maletas por la puerta trasera. Voltea para decirles adios y la puerta se cierra automaticamenete despues que salio_  
  
Manta: O.o Desgraciados infelices, ni decir adios me dejaron.  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Yoh: Oye Anna.^.^ Ya me das mi premio?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Te dije que cuando terminar lo de los regalos.  
  
Yoh: ToT Pero ya quiero saber  
  
Anna: Ni hablar. Cuando te comportas asi ni yo te hago cambiar de parecer.  
  
Yoh:^o^ jijijiji.  
  
_Anna tomo del cuello a Yoh y salvajemente lo beso. Este por reflejo la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el..._  
  
Hao: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! TE LA TIRASTE ANTES QUE YO!!!!!!!!  
  
_No hay respuesta_  
  
Hao: ._. Oigan, dejen de comerse y ponganme atencion.  
  
_Yoh hizo una señal con su mano de que se largara_  
  
Hao: ¬¬ No es justo! Son muy malos.  
  
_Yoh vio que Hao no se iba asi que... Caminaba con Anna todavia besandose y entraron rapidamente al cuarto oscuro. El sonido del cerrojo se escucho por todo el pasillo._  
  
Hao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
_Hao corrio hacia la puerta y la jalaba, y jalaba, pero esta no se abria_  
  
Hao: Salgan de ahi!! Todavia son muy pequeños para estas cosas ¬¬.  
  
_Hao saca un vaso de vidrio y lo pone contra la puerta para escuchar_  
  
_Adentro solo se escuchan suspiros, gemidos y uno que otro dialogo como el siguiente_  
  
Anna: Yoh ve y golpea a Hao por que esta escuchando detras de la puerta.  
  
Yoh: Si..esta bien.  
  
_Se abre la puerta_  
  
_Yoh sale con los cascos en los hombros, la playera arrugada y medio puesta,sin sandalias, el cabello todo alborotado y marcas de besos por todo su hermoso cuerpo_  
  
Yoh: Oye Hao_sonrojado y con mirada perdida_ Mi dulce Annita quiere que te vayas a joder a otro lado, sabes estamos muy ocupados.  
  
Hao: Vale ._.U  
  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -  
  
Ak: No tengo mucho tiempo asi que ya me voy.  
  
Safiro: No olviden dejar reviews.  
  
Ak: Por cierto,alguien sabe como hacer para que entren los reviews anonimos? 


	16. Capitulo 16

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Len: Llevan horas ahi dentro.  
  
Jun: Hermanito, ^^ cuando seas grande lo comprenderas.  
  
Len: ¬//¬ ¿Que me viste cara de analfabeta?  
  
Horo: Claro que no Len, solo de analfaBESTIA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Len: ¬¬****  
  
Hao: T.T *snif*  
  
Ak: Muchachos es hora del intercambio. Donde estan Yoh y Anna?  
  
_Todos apuntaron hacia el cuarto oscuro_  
  
Ak: Ahhh...O.oU "Hasta que se la tiro"...Esperare un poco mas hasta que salgan. ^^U  
  
*********************  
  
Ak: ^o^ Muchas gracias a las personitas que le dijeron a este mensa de yo como hacer que entraran los reviews anonimos. Asi que lectores que no estan registrados, con gusto les digo que ya pueden dejar review anonimo, espero ver muchos.  
  
Safiro: ^_^ A veces se deja llevar por las emociones pero es una buena chica, eso si.  
  
Ak: Como siempre, les pido reviews. Jjejeje ^^ De eso vive una escritora.  
  
Safiro: Tu tambien, de los reviews vives?  
  
Ak: Sip! Son mi barra de energia para cada dia !! ^o^  
  
Safiro: Yo pensaba que vivias atenida a tus padres y que tu barra de energia era el chocolate.  
  
Ak: *cof* Gracias Safiro ¬¬ Ahora se que puedo contar siempre contigo para convencer a los lectores de que dejen review.  
  
Safiro: ^-^ Si no es nada, me agrada este trabajo.  
  
Ak: Y quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a los que estan votando por mi, con este fic como mejor fic humoristico. ^o^ Tambien gracias a los ¡¡¡SK Awards del 2004!!! Por favor ayudenme a ganar esta clasificacion. *^^*  
  
*********************  
  
_La puerta del cuarto oscuro se abre. Salen Yoh y Anna ambos tomados de la mano_  
  
Hao: TT^TT ¡¡¡¡ANNA!!!!  
  
Anna: Hay no...¬¬ ahora que quieres Hao?  
  
Hao: Por favor.. dime que no hicieron lo que estoy pensando? *snif*  
  
_Silencio de parte de Anna_  
  
Yoh: *^^* Jijijijijijiji_rio suavemente Yoh_  
  
Hao: O.o  
  
_Con esa risa fue suficiente respuesta o mas bien, suficiente asentimiento_  
  
********************  
  
Ak: Todos a la sala!!  
  
Todos: ....Si!!!!  
  
_Minutos despues_  
  
Ak: El primero en dar su regalo sera..Jun!  
  
Jun: ^-^ A mi me toco regalarle a Yoh...Este prescente lo hice con toda mi inteligencia..  
  
Ak: "Como si tuviera mucha"  
  
Jun: Asi que le regalo..._saca una caja_ esto!!  
  
_Yoh tomo al caja emocionado y la abrio_  
  
Yoh: SI!!! Unos cascos hechos de papel estaño!!! ^o^  
  
***Afuera de la casa***  
  
Manta: ¬¬U  
  
***De regreso***  
  
Ak: ^^U el siguiente sera Yoh...  
  
Yoh: *^^* Pues como Manta se fue.. yo ya le di mi regalo..  
  
Ak: Que era?  
  
Yoh: Toda la coleccion de figuras de accion de los Telettubies hecha a mano!!  
  
_Caida general_  
  
Ak: ^^UuU Liserg podrias seguir?  
  
Liserg: Sip..Yo le voy a regalar a Jun...  
  
Jun: que emocion!!  
  
Liserg: Mi regalo es...._saca un contenedor transparente_ ¡¡¡Un cerebro!!!  
  
Jun: Ahhhh..¡¡¡Gracias Liserg!!! ^o^  
  
Ak: ^^UuUuU Es tu turno Anna..  
  
Anna: Ah si, le regalare a Liserg..._le avienta una caja en la cabeza_ Ahi esta tu regalo.  
  
Liserg: @_@ Gracias... _abre la caja_ Una colcha nueva de color rojo ^^..... Espera a mi no me gusta el rojo por que es el color de fuego!!!  
  
Anna: En serio? _mirada picara_  
  
Yoh: ^o^ Annita es genial!!  
  
Ak: Len es tu turno..  
  
Len: ¬¬ No se como me obligan a hacer babosadas...Yo le voy a regalar a la Itako esa..  
  
Anna: ¬¬** Itako 'esa'??!! _dijo enojada entre dientes_  
  
Len: toma....-saca un latigo-...para que tortures mas a Horo ^^  
  
Horo: Oye!! ¬¬ Ahora yo te dare el mio...  
  
Ak: Esto se esta poniendo interesante..  
  
Horo: Te regalare un nuevo look para que te vayas olvidando del pico ese que tienes...._mirada maliciosa_  
  
Ak: Horo me das miedo ;_;   
  
_Horo-horo se tira encima de Len y comienzana a pelearse, uno por cortarle el cabello y otro por no dejarse_  
  
Ak: ^^U Como Manta se fue y el le iba a regalar a Hao...  
  
Hao: ;_; Dejo mi regalo?  
  
Ak: ^.^Si..toma...  
  
_Cae una caja desde el techo_  
  
Hao: ^o^ Veamos?.._saca una carta y la lee_...Yo Manta Oyamada le regalo a Hao Asakura un curso intensivo de '' No debes matar a la gente '' en las instalaciones de la Empresa Oyamada.._termina de leer_...._ Cuando encuentre al enano cabezon ardera en llamas!!!  
  
Ak: Hao y tu regalo para Horo?  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Odio mi vida...  
  
Horo: mi regalo?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ak: Que sera lo que le regalaron a Horo? Yoh y Anna volveran al cuarto oscuro? Como Jun hizo esos cascos de papel estaño?  
  
Safiro: ^^ Todo en nuestra proxima emision..  
  
Ak: Ahora nos espedimos y voten en los SK Awards 2004 por nosotros!! ^o^ 


	17. Capitulo 17

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hao: ¬¬ odio mi vida.  
  
Horo: y mi regalo?  
  
Hao: ^^ Me costo mucho trabajo hacerlos y necesite de la receta de la abuela de Chocolove...¡Tamales de rajas!.._dijo vestido de chef y cargando una gran vaporera..  
  
Horo: *O* ¡¡¡Tamales!!! TOT Gracias Hao.  
  
Hao: Ojala que te acuerdes de quien te regalo tamales cuando estemos en el nuevo torneo.  
  
Horo: Si nakn,na lkhqoooooa qkbk9purupt lñjadan nc x ,mzx,x _dijo Horo con la boca llena_  
  
Traduccion: Si Hao, al cabo los tamales estan rancios y tienen pelos de axila.  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Alegrate que son MIS pelos de axila.  
  
Horo: nahiajb mqjkqb em, jkabd,m bqjk bem jlkahbe m jkbe,m m,bqjlkblk?  
  
Traduccion: Oye y al menos te pones desodorante y te bañas diario?  
  
Hao: ¬¬* Pues claro. Ya no vuelvo a regalar nada. ú_ú  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ak: ^^ No es por nada pero a mi me encantaria probar tamales con pelos de axila de Hao ^3^ Deben de ser su expecialidad!  
  
Safiro: Asquerosa ¬¬  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Te toca dar los anuncios..  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Hasta que me das un papel mas grande en este programa.  
  
Ak: ¬¬* Joder!! Los diras si o no?!  
  
Safiro: ^o^ Perdonen a la conductora tan grosera que tenemos. Gracias nuevamente a los que votan por nosotros cada dia y tambien a los que dejan reviews. ¡¡Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!  
  
Ak: Ô_ô Me sorprendi a mi misma al ver que tantos votaron por nosostros.  
  
Safiro: ^_^ Ahora algunos anuncios:  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
_Sale Anna haciendo Zapping con la tele comiendo galletas. La camara le hace un acercamiento a la cara y empieza a decir._  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Joder!! No puedo ver en paz la puta tele?!  
  
_La camara se mueve de izquierda a derecha. Sale un cartel de la camara_  
  
Camara: ´´Di el anuncio´´  
  
Anna: u_u Ah si. ^_^ Si quieres saber mas sobre nosotros e interactuar desde la casa mas famosa del anime...sintonizanos y ''DEJA REVIEW'' aqui en el Gran Carnal. ^.^   
  
Camara: ´´Corte´´  
  
Anna: -_- Gracias a Kami-sama, no podia aguantar decir tanta cursileria.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Ak: ^^ Esa fue una participacion especial de nuestra querida Itako.  
  
Safiro: Lo que nos recuerda decir sobre nuestro pequeño concurso del Gran Carnal.  
  
Ak: Convocamos a toda la gente a que de ideas sobre estos pequeños anuncios...En cada emision se transmitira uno y la gente que nos vea votara para asi llegar a sacar un ganador.  
  
Las bases son:  
  
- El anuncio debe de ser divertido, romantico o de accion.  
  
- Solo personajes de Shaman King.  
  
- Cada semana se sacara un ganador de la ronda.  
  
- El ganador se llevara: ¡¡A todo el set de shaman king y el Gran Carnal!! podra hacer un capitulo de este fic con su propia inspiracion y haciendo lo que siempre quiso que pasara.  
  
- Podra anunciar lo que sea.  
  
Safiro: Regresamos a las trasmisiones de la casa..^o^  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ak: Quien falta de recibir su regalo?  
  
Anna: Ya todos tenemos nuestros estupidos regalos. ¬¬  
  
Ak: Si es asi..pasaremos a la segunda parte de esta prueba...  
  
Yoh: ¿Segunda parte?  
  
Hao: ¿Que no era solamente dar los regalos y ya?  
  
Ak: ^_^ Nop. Ahora cada quien dira como hizo su regalo. Jun como hiciste el regalo de Yoh?  
  
Jun: Con papel estaño ^o^  
  
Ak: Aparte de lo obvio ¬¬  
  
Jun: Ah..ya entendi. _saca un plano de su bolsillo magico (XD No pregunten)_ ...¡Los hice con estos planos!  
  
_Jun saca unos planos con unas letras gigantescas escritas de color azul y decian ´´Planos para hacer tu mismo una tabla de Snowboard´´_  
  
Ak: ._. Jun en verdad hiciste los cascos de Yoh con esos planos?  
  
Jun: Sip. Fue muy facil. ^-^  
  
Ak: -_- Liserg como realizaste el regalo de Jun?  
  
Liserg: Primero me fui de contrabando a la casa del Gran Cranal, robe un pollo, lo mate y le saque el cerebro.^_^  
  
Ak: O.o  
  
Len: ¬¬ ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana tiene en su poder un cerebro de pollo?  
  
Liserg: Sip!! No fue genial?  
  
Jun: Gracias Liserg. Se me ve muy bien, aunque me falta el otro para ajustar el par.._todos miraron a los pies de la taoista y gran sorpresa que usaba el cerebro como zapato de plataforma_  
  
Ak: O.OUuUuU Yoh como hiciste el regalo de Manta?  
  
Yoh: Fue muy facil! Llame a R.Shopping T.V. y pedi que me mandaran la coleccion completa de muñecos de los telettubies.  
  
Ak: Eres muy ingenioso...¡Pero el regalo era hecho por uno mismo!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Adivina por que es la coleccion de los telettubies hecha a mano!!  
  
Ak: Buen punto. ^_^ Como hiciste el regalo de Liserg, Anna?  
  
Anna: Robe una de las colchas de Liserg..  
  
Liserg: Que?!  
  
Anna:...la sumergi en tinta roja y listo! Una colcha nueva de color rojo para Liserg.  
  
Liserg: QUE?! _  
  
Ak: Len cuentanos tu historia para regalar un latigo?  
  
Len: Solamente llame por mi Motorola®© y llame a la dinastia Tao y listo! Ahi tiene un latigo de la epoca colonial utilizado por el mas grande verdugo de la Inquisicion.  
  
Ak: O.oU Eres muy astuto. Horo es tu turno...  
  
Horo: Fue toda gracias a un curso intensivo de belleza por correo electronico.  
  
Len: De seguro reprobaste, me dejaste todo trasquilado.  
  
Horo: Yo nunca dije que haya sido el mejor pero fui el decimo de mi clase.  
  
Anna: Cuantos habia en tu clase?  
  
Horo: Nueve.  
  
Ak: No hace falta preguntar como Manta obtuvo tu regalo Hao verdad?  
  
Hao: Tienes razon. Ademas si lo veo por aqui otra vez ardera en llamas.  
  
_Sonido de Tambores y aparece el espiritu de Fuego atras_  
  
Hao:Muahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaah. ^o^  
  
Ak: Por ultimo, Hao como hiciste los tamales? = )  
  
Hao: Chocolove me envio la receta de su abuela y....  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
_Voz extraña_  
  
Voz: Bienvenidos a Cocinando con Hao Asakura. Con ustedes su anfitrion y chef..Hao Asakura!  
  
Hao: ^_~ Gracias, gracias, gracias...el dia de hoy cocinaremos tamales con la vieja receta de la abuela de chocolove..  
  
_Saca un olla_  
  
Hao: Primero vertimos la harina, manteca, sal, caldo de pollo para darle un mejor sabor y pelos de axila al gusto_se arranca muchos y los mete a la mezcla_....se mezcla todo con las manos previamente enjuaguadas en lodo..^_^  
  
_Avienta la olla para otro lado y produccion le trae la masa ya lista_  
  
Hao: Para rellenar los tamales, se debe decidir entre carne o rajas..nosotros elegiremos rajas.  
  
En las hojas de tamal embarramos una considerable parte de masa.  
  
_Hao coloco una gran cucharada en la hoja_  
  
Hao: Se coloca las rajas en medio y se envuelve con la hoja de tamal..  
  
_Hao coloca las rajas y hace bola su obra de arte_  
  
Hao: Repetimos la accion varias veces...  
  
_Se ve a Hao hacer lo mismo millones de veces a la velocidad de la luz_  
  
Hao: Se colocan todos los tamales en una vaporera y se cocina hasta que le salgan humo negro...escucharon? Humo negro no blanco ni gris. NEGRO.^_^  
  
_Horas despues_  
  
Hao: Ahora veremos como quedo nuestro manjar...._comio un pedazo de tamal_  
  
_Sale corriendo al baño y se oye que vomita multiples veces_  
  
Voz: Y esto fue todo en 'Cocinando con Hao Asakura'...La proxima semana tendremos la receta del pastel con lombrices del sur de africa..  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ak: Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en cada emision y no olviden inscribirse para el concurso.  
  
Safiro: En el review que dejen se inscribiran; para dejar su comercial previamente escrito y con dialogos..por favor mandarlo a ...  
  
kaoru_diana14@hotmail.com  
  
para ver mas comerciales visitar....  
  
www.groups.msn.com/ShamanKingTheBest  
  
Ak: Nos vemos en la siguiente emision con el primer comercial de nuestros escritores.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	18. Capitulo 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ak: Hola amigos!! Antes de esta emision no tenia mucha inspiracion asi que...disculpen la demora pero tambien bajaba videos de anime, openings y endings; y gracias a ello me vino una genial idea!  
  
Safiro: Los habitantes del Gran Cranal ah hecho en su tiempo libre una parodia sobre la famosa serie.... Utena La Joven Revolucionaria ..^o^   
  
Ak: Y aqui estan los creditos...  
  
::Director (a)::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Guionista::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Adaptacion para fic´s::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Vestuario::  
  
::Safiro::  
  
::Maquillaje::  
  
::Tamao Tamamura:: (despues del salir expulsada del Gran Carnal tenia que hacer algo^^)  
  
::Cocinero (a)::  
  
::Hao Asakura::  
  
::Produccion::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Gerente::  
  
::El jefesito::  
  
::Escenario::  
  
::Safiro::  
  
::Idea Original::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Encargado de efectos de sonido::  
  
::Hoa Arukasa::(^o^ vaya, es que se quedo sin empleo vamos)  
  
::El desconocido de la pelicula::  
  
::Nel Oat(ToT)::  
  
Safiro: Y aqui tenemos al reparto para el opening...  
  
::Utena(para el opening)::  
  
::Horo-horo::  
  
Horo: ¡Oigan! Yo hice el casting para el principe...  
  
::La prometida de la Rosa (no me acuerdo del nombre)(tambien para el opening)::  
  
::Ryu::  
  
Ryu: ¡Si me lleve el papel!ToT  
  
Horo: ¡Guacala! _  
  
::Como el principe::  
  
::Liserg Dieshel::  
  
Ryu: *o* ¡Si! ¡Principe Liserg!  
  
Horo/Liserg: ¡Guacala! ¡Que asco!  
  
::Extras(para el opening)::  
  
::Anna Kyoyama::  
  
::Yoh Asakura::  
  
::Hao Asakura::  
  
::Jun Tao::  
  
::Len Tao::  
  
::Y un monton de gente mas::  
  
Ak: Y aqui va el rodaje del opening....¡Accion!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tamao: Srta. directora, aqui esta su empanedado de pastrami..  
  
Ak: Gracias _sentada en la tipica silla de director y con su tipica boina_ Bien, ¡Los actores al escenario! ¿Safiro esta listo el escenario?  
  
Safiro: ^_^ Si Jefesita, todo listo.  
  
Ak: ¿Y el vestuario?  
  
Safiro: Tambien esta listo.  
  
Ak; ¡Hoa pon Rinbu Revolution!  
  
_Hoa pone un cd en el tocadiscos_  
  
Musica: Dinki quinki, dipsy, la-la, po ¡Telettubies! ¡Telettubies! Diigan Hola.....  
  
Ak: Hoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Hoa: Ups! Disco equivocado.....^^U  
  
Musica: _ahora si es Rinbu Revolution_  
  
Ak: ¡¡Accion!!  
  
_Sonido de grillos_  
  
Ak: ¡¡Corte!! ¿Y los actores?  
  
Horo: Yo no voy a salir a escena con esta peluca rosa. ¬¬ ni por toda la comida del mundo, ademas tengo que salir semidesnudo en la primera escena..  
  
_Descripcion de Horo: Peluca rosa larga, pupilentes azules, uniforme escolar negro acabado en tipo falda, botas con tacon alto, y una espada de utileria_  
  
Ak: Te equivocas, sales completamente desnudo en la primera escena y saldras quieras o no. ¬¬*  
  
Ryu: *-* Ya quiero salir a escena, me quedan perfectos estos lentes.  
  
_Descripcion de Ryu: Vestido rojo sin mangas muy ampon, cabello como siempre o sea cuernudo pero peliteñido de violeta, pupilentes verdes y lentes sin cristales, y sobre todo su corona hecha de papel mache_  
  
Horo: ¡Desnudo! ¡¿Que pensara la gente de mi?! Me niego...  
  
Ak: Sabia que pasaria algo asi, por eso traje algo que te hara hacer al escena quieras o no...¡Produccion traigan a la EEH!  
  
Horo: ¿EEH? No conosco a nadie que se llame asi...  
  
EEH: ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ HERMANO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Horo: Ô.ô  
  
Ak: ^_^ Pilika tu hermano no quiere hacer la escena..  
  
Pilika: ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Hermano! ¡¿Por que le estas dando tantos problemas a la pobre srta. Annita Kyoyama?!  
  
Ak: ^_^  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ ¡Ella te ah dado de comer todo este tiempo, te ah dado hospedaje, te ah dado un lugar donde hacer tus necesidades! ¿Y asi el pagas? ¡Ahora haras esa escena, o si no.....! _saca un telettubie y un libro de dietas_ ¡.....tendre que amenazarte con esto!  
  
Horo: TToTT Esta bien. Hare la escena.  
  
Ak: ¡Genial! ¡Bien hecho Pilika! ^.^  
  
Pilika: No hay problema. Me quedare aqui a ver si mi hermano te hace uno de sus caprichitos pero no creo que sea asi ..¿verdad Hermanito?  
  
Horo: ¬¬ Si maldita zorra. Por cierto ¿Que es EEH?  
  
Ak: ^^ Eso es facil, significa "Entrenadora Excesiva de Horo"  
  
Horo: -o- Debi suponerlo.  
  
Ak: ¡Hoa la musica! ¡Luces! ¡Camara! ¡Y desnudense para entrar a escena!  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ak: _altavoces_ Safiro, la escenografia de la rosa girando!! ¡¿Ya esta lista?!  
  
Safiro: Jefesita el altavoces es para cuando uno esta lejos y no pueden escucharla..^^U  
  
Ak: _por altavoces_ Ya lo se!! Por eso lo estoy utilizando!!  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Pero estoy a un lado de usted.  
  
Ak: _igual_ Y?! Donde esta el escenario?!  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Ya esta listo, puede empezar la escena.  
  
Ak: _sin el altavoces_ Actores a escena...luces...  
  
Safiro: ¬¬U Ahora es cuando deberia de utilizar el altavoces.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ O bueno quien te entiende...  
  
Horo: _sin ropa y tapandose con su mano las miserias_ Ya estoy listo -//-  
  
Ak: Bien, y Ryu?  
  
Ryu: _sin ropa y sin censura, o sea como lo trajo dios_ Ya estoy listo *o*  
  
Ak: O-o Ryu??!! A poco eso es tuyo?!  
  
Safiro: O.O Dios!  
  
Ryu: *o* Lo sabia, soy el hombre mas dotado del mundo.  
  
Ak: _rezando_ Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep,Jonhhy Deep...  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Lo deciamos por que hasta un bebe te supera. No hay nada que admirar solo su pequeñez.  
  
Ryu: O.o Mi orgullo....  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Yoh que hacemos nosotros aqui?  
  
Yoh: Somos extras, pero como va la filmacion no te gustaria ir al cuarto oscuro a esperar?  
  
Anna: No es mala idea.   
  
Ak: ^_^ Ryu y Horo tirense sobre la rosa de papel mache y a girar!  
  
_Ryu y Horo hacen lo que piden, y la rosa empieza a girar._  
  
Horo: @@ Basta me mareo!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Voz: Bienvenidos nuevamente a 'Cocinando con Hao Asakura' que nos deleitara con un sabrosa receta.  
  
Hao: ^_~ Lastima que a mi no me dieran un oscar pero tampoco se le han dado a Chepina.  
  
Voz: Hao podemos seguir con el programa? ¬¬  
  
Hao: Ah si! Hoy queridos cocineros papanatas ^_^ les tenemos una receta fantastica. ¿se han preguntado que son y como se preparan los funga fufus?  
  
Publico: ¡¡Si!!  
  
Hao: Pues yo tambien, pero no estamos aqui para hablar de funga fufus si no de mi fabulosa receta... ¡Pollo sureño!  
  
Publico: ¬¬  
  
Hao: _saca un gorro de chef y se pone un delantal_ Primero necesitamos los ingredientes.. ¡Un pollo!  
  
_Sale un pollo picoteando todo el set_  
  
Hao: ¡Miren! ¡Es un pollo!  
  
Publico: ¬¬ Brillante deducion.  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Ese pollo nos servira. Primero atrapamos al pollo.  
  
_Hao voltea hacia donde el pollo picoteaba pero este habia desaparecido_  
  
Hao: O.o ¿Y el pollo?   
  
_El pollo magicamente aparece en el sombrero de chef de Hao que curiosamente lo traia puesto_  
  
Hao: ^_^ Ahi estas! Se un buen pollo y deja que el maravilloso Hao te baje para cocinarte y ponerte en el comedor.  
  
Pollo: O.o KI-KI-KI-RI  
  
Hao:: piku:: ^o^ Creo que eso fue un 'Oh! claro que si Hao! ¿como no ayudaria a alguien tan genial como tu'  
  
Pollo: ¬o¬ Ki-ki-ki-ku-ki-ki-ri-pio-ki  
  
Hao::piku piku:: ^.^ El pollo dice que esta impaciente por que lo cocinen.  
  
Voz: ¬¬ Hao como vas a saber lo que dice si ni siquiera te acuerdas de como hablar tu lengua natal, el apache? Muy apenas hablas japones y eso por que casi no hablas ¬.¬  
  
Hao: ¬¬* Que estas tratando de decir? Voz anonima?  
  
Voz: ô.ô Anonima?! Oye! Tengo mi nombre!  
  
Hao: Callate y deja que fria al pato en aceite!! _dijo sarcastico_  
  
Pollo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
_El pollo comenzo a picotear a Hao en la cabeza escapando de su cruel verdugo_  
  
Hao: Basta!! Dejame!! Ahy! Pato del demonio!! Suelta mi cabello!! Espera esas no son lombrices!! AHHHHHHH!BASTA!! _Hao toma al pollo con ambas manos y se empieza a desquiciar_ HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA..Ahora nadie te salvara.  
  
Pollo: T^T  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡Espiritu del fuego!!!  
  
_Sonido de tambores y aparece el espiritu de fuego atras_  
  
Hao: _mirada tipo Fausto que esta por descubrir una nueva medicina_ Muahhahahahaha ¡¡Espiritu del Fuego rostiza a este ser diminuto!!  
  
_¡PUF! El pollo queda rostizado en instantes_  
  
Hao: Hhhahahaha Pato estupido no pudo con el terrible Hao.  
  
_Pero lo que el guapo de Hao (^_~) no contaba era que ese pato tenia suscripcion a la famosa organizacion encontra del maltrato de la naturaleza y los animales: Greenpeace._  
  
Hombre de Greenpeace: Usted! Queda detenido por sutracion, robo, hurto, secuestro, maltrato y homicidio de un pato...digo pollo.  
  
Hao: Ô_ô ¡¿Que?! Yo no fui lo juro_ mientras escondia el pollo detras de el_  
  
HG: Aja! Esconder la evidencia! Eso es un cargo muy grave! Creo que nos acompañara a la embajada de Greenpeace (no se si eso exista -lo dudo- pero me gusto inventarlo)_le pone las esposas_  
  
Hao: Espere! Tengo derecho a un abogado! No me puede hacer esto! Lo hare arder en llamas!!  
  
HG: Amenazas? Otro cargo que se le sumara a su larga lista de crimenes.  
  
^^Ningun animal fue lastimado en la grabacion de este programa^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ak: No hay tiempo pero....¡Jonhhy Deep no gano oscar!! ToT Por que?!! Esupido señor de los anillos!! Se llevo todos los premios!! Pero ..^^ Yo le doy millones de oscares a Jonhhy Deep..MUAHAHAHAHA y a la maldicion del perla negra....  
  
Safiro: Nosotros tambien daremos nuestros oscares....Nominados..Mas bien ganadores!! Aqui estan sus oscares!  
  
-Ale-chan (para mi la mejor escritora de parodias)  
  
-Eleone (me encanta sus fics de drama)  
  
-Xris (mejor escritora de romance y drama)  
  
-Oriel1(mejor fic de accion y romance)  
  
-Marineneko(simplemente la estimo mucho y le doy el oscar de las amistad y la de muy buena escritora ^o^)  
  
-Seinko(me tiene atrapada con su fic de 'el pequeño shaman')  
  
-Jenny Anderson(UY! Que decir? Me encanta)  
  
-Annie-chan Dieshel Asakura (otra muy buena amiga y demasiado muy buena escritora ^o^)  
  
-Rally(^¬^ Fics de Lemmon)  
  
-Bratty(fics de accion)  
  
-Jos D(muy buen escritor)  
  
-Natty(-señal de victoria- genial)  
  
Ak: Esto es solo la primera parte ustedes opinen quien mas se merece oscares..  
  
Safiro: ^o^ Y los que sobren se los daremos a Jonhhy Deep....Valgame dios! Hasta vestido de pirata medio sucio y con pequeñas preferencias gays se ve expectacular!!  
  
Ak: Nos vemos y opinen sobre este capitulo..  
  
Safiro: Algunas personas preguntaron donde podian votar por nosotros en los Premios Shaman King Fafiction.net 2004 la direccion es.......  
  
Premios Shaman KingFanFictionnet 2004  
  
por: Shooting Star Natalie  
  
Ak: Si no lo encuentran pueden ir a mis historias favoritas y ahi lo encuentran facilmente.  
  
See ya! 


	19. Capitulo 19

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .   
  
~* Avisos Importantes *~  
  
1) ¡Muchas gracias a nuestros lectores que nos apoyan en cada emision! ^_^   
  
2) El concurso de comerciales se suspendera brevemente por cuestiones de tiempo. Muchas gracias por su comprension.  
  
3) Aunque Hao se lo haya llevado la "embajada" de Greenpeace nos cofirmo que en cada programa estara su seccion, asi que amantes de Hao y la cocina... ¡Tienen Hao hasta que se termine el Gran Carnal! ^o^  
  
4) En el programa anterior dimos algunos 'Oscares' para algunos de los escritores. Hoy sera la segunda parte pero ya no entregaremos Oscares sino ¡"Annitas"!  
  
¡Gracias a Xris por la genial idea de llamarle asi a los premios, solo por eso te ganaras el primer "Annita" de la noche!  
  
5) ¡Y seguimos con la parodia de Shoujo Kakumei Utena!  
  
6) Anuncio para Ale-chan y a quien quiera: Bien Ale-chan ^_^ ¡Ya subi a Yoh vestido de Osito!! Esta en mi pagina por si lo quieres ver y todos a los que quieran ver a Yoh de oso...  
  
.-Esos son todos los anuncios y que disfruten el programa.-  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
Ak: Bien, para la serie se cambiaran los artistas, aqui estan los creditos! ^_^  
  
::Director (a)::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Guionista::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Adaptacion para fic´s::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Vestuario::  
  
::Safiro::  
  
::Maquillaje::  
  
::Tamao Tamamura:: (Lo hizo muy bien la ultima vez^^)  
  
::Cocinero (a)::  
  
::Hao Asakura:: (por el momento con problemas legales ^^U)  
  
::Produccion::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Gerente::  
  
::El jefesito:: (¬¬ sabe quien sera ese, pero veran como manda)  
  
::Escenario::  
  
::Safiro::  
  
::Idea Original::  
  
::Annita Kyoyama::  
  
::Encargado de efectos de sonido::  
  
::Hoa Arukasa::(^o^U Falta de presupuesto, pero ya quemamos los discos de los telettubies -_-)  
  
::El desconocido de la pelicula::  
  
::Nel Oat(^_^ Bueno, ya no es tan desconocido)::  
  
Ak: ^_^ Y aqui esta nuestro reparto de la segunda parte de la parodia....  
  
::Utena(para la serie)::  
  
::Anna Kyoyama::  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Me da igual, en tanto no pongan a Hao del principe.  
  
:: Anthy, La prometida de la Rosa (ya lo investigue)(para la serie)::  
  
:: Yoh Asakura::  
  
Yoh: O.o Pero soy hombre...  
  
Anna: Pero te favorece el anaranjado y el morado ¬u¬  
  
::Como el principe::  
  
::Len Tao::  
  
Len: Era bastante obvio no? Quien mas podria ser el apuesto y caballeroso principe?  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo.  
  
::Wakaba::  
  
::Hao Asakura::  
  
Hao: Vaya. -_-U Tengo otra cosa mas que hacer?  
  
::Extras(para la serie)::  
  
::Horokeu Usui::  
  
::Liserg Dieshel::  
  
::Ryu::  
  
::Jun Tao::  
  
::Y un monton de gente mas::  
  
Ak: Empezemos con el rodaje!!  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
Ak: Haremos la escena cuando Utena tiene que pelear contra Touya y pierde a Anthy...  
  
Yoh(vestido a la Anthy pero aun con audifonos): ToT Entonces Annita va a perder la pelea y a mi...TToTT ¡O destino cruel! ¡¿Por que nos manejas como titeres?!  
  
Anna: (vestido a la Utena pero con permanente rosa en su cabello corto): ¬¬ No es para tanto, solo es una actuacion, en verdad no te voy a perder...  
  
Yoh: ._. En serio? Te extrañaria mucho si eso sucediera -voz sexy-  
  
Insertar sonido de mano de Anna estrellandose con la mejilla de Yoh  
  
Yoh: ._#U A-anna?  
  
  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ Te eh dicho que no en publico, oyeme Yoh Asakura, ¡hoy no cenas! ¬¬  
  
Yoh: O.o Noooooooo!! Me desnutrire T^T  
  
Ak: ¬¬U Pues... podriamos seguir con la rodacion? ¬¬U Es algo dificil trabajar con parejas tan dificiles como ustedes...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Si no dejas de decir eso... te golpeare tan fuerte que no recordaras ni quien es Yoh Asakura..  
  
Ak: O.o NO, todo lo que sea menos eso...T-T Por favor!! Noooooooo! Mi Yoh nooooooo....  
  
Anna: ._. tampoco es para exagerar...  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
Ak: Safiro donde esta Hao?  
  
Safiro: -_- En su camerino privado...  
  
Ak: Aqui no tenemos camerinos privados.. ._.  
  
Safiro: ¬¬ Oh si! Tenemos uno... le quito el suyo jefa.  
  
Ak: ¡¿Que?! ¡¡No puede hacer eso!! ¡¡¡Yo soy la directora!!! ¡¡Me las pagaras Hao Asakura!!  
  
Yoh: ^_^U Mi hermanito tiene problemas...  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
Hao: -sorbiendo la ultima gota de su copa de refresco- ¡Esto es vida!  
  
Ak: - HAO!!!! QUE DEMONIOS LE HAZ HECHO A "MI" CAMERINO PRIVADO??!!  
  
Hao: ^_^ Que no pensabas compartir tu camerino conmigo?   
  
Ak: _U NOOOOOOOOO! LARGO Y PREPARATE PARA ENTRAR A ESCENA!!!  
  
Hao: -o- No quiero... en unos minutos se va a empezar "Sen to Chihiro"..  
  
Ak: ._. ¿"Sen to Chihiro"? ¬o¬ Haste a un lado... Tienes palomitas?  
  
Hao: -saca un empaque vacio- T^T Se acabaron...  
  
Ak: -_- No se puede ver una buena pelicula sin palomitas..¡SAFIRO!  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
_Entra Safiro muy agitada_  
  
Safiro: ¡¿Que pasa jefesita?! ¡¿Quiere que me deshaga del cadaver?!  
  
Hao: _Hao le empeiza hablar desde el sillon muy concha_ ¿Cual cadaver? Pero, hablando de otra cosa, ¡que bueno que nos vienes a visitar! ^_^ ¡¡Queremos palomitas!! ¬¬  
  
Safiro: ._. ¿eh?  
  
Ak: ¬.¬ Lo que oyes safiro, necesitamos biberes y ya! que pronto va a empezar la pelicula...  
  
Safiro: ._.U Pero el rodaje de la parodia, todos los actores ya estan listos nada mas la esperan a usted.  
  
Ak: Mencione que es la de el viaje de Chihiro? ¬u¬  
  
Safiro: ^_^ En seguida traigo palomitas para 3..  
  
Hao: Que sean para 10 ^o^  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
  
_En el escenario... 2 horas despues_  
  
Anna: -_- Estas botas me estan matando... donde estara la directora y Hao? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: T.T No lo sé, pero mi maquillaje se esta corriendo.... ^_^ Mi perfecta estetica esta arruinada...  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Oye Len, deja de verte en el espejo, me tienes harta...  
  
Len: _Posa sexy_ Otra chica mas enamorada que se sumara a la ya larga lista?  
  
Anna/Yoh: ¬¬*  
  
Yoh: -.- Cuidado con lo que dices Tao que...  
  
Anna: -o-* Te puede costar años de cirujias..  
  
_Entra Hao, Ak y Safiro con una cara de alegria que parece que tuvieron una orgia_  
  
Hao: ^o^ ¡¡Que buena estuvo la pelicula!!  
  
Ak: Si.. no me habia divertido tanto desde que veia Shaman King.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN??!! NOS TIENEN ESPERANDO AQUI DOS HORAS!! _ EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!!  
  
Ak: ^_^U Claro que la tendras... ¬¬ a ver Hao...¡explicale!  
  
Hao: ¬¬U Con todo gusto..._apuntando a Safiro_ ¡¡¡Todo fue culpa de ella!!!  
  
Safiro:¡¿Que?! O.o|||  
  
Ak: Que?  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Ak: ._.U Es decir... si ella nos obligo, si hay alguien a quien castigar sera ella!!! ToT Nosotros solamente somos victimas.  
  
Safiro: . No es cierto!! Mienten!! Espera Anna...!! del cabello no!!!  
  
Tecnica secreta de la sacerdotiza Anna no. 3  
  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .   
  
Voz: -_- Nuevamente, aqui cumpliendo con mi inutil existencia en "Cocinando con Hao Asakura"...  
  
Hao: ^_^ Hola a los que nos leen. De ahora en adelante nos transmitiremos regularmente por el Gran Carnal y por Shaman King The Best, la pagina de la autora...  
  
Voz: ¬¬ Haber Hao..cuentales sobre los de Greenpeace..  
  
Hao: ^_^U Ah si ellos... T^T Me trataron cruelmente en mi arrestro, no me dejaron ver la tele por cable y... y... ¡Me obligaron a ver Codigo Fama!  
  
Voz: Te compadezco O.O|||...pero que hiciste para que te dejaran libre? ¬¬  
  
Hao: Preguntales quien es Hao Asakura y veras como tiemblan..¬¬ ....-_- aunque ahora me buscan en 7 paises diferentes como un criminal...  
  
Voz: Hao ¬¬ empieza con la receta del dia de hoy...  
  
Hao: ^___________________^ Hoy cocinaremos... -_- por alguna razon ya no me dejan trabajar con animales... asi que intentaremos algo distinto...^_^...  
  
-.1 Hora Despues.-  
  
Voz: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ  
  
Hao: ^_^UuUuU  
  
-.2 Horas Despues.-  
  
Voz: ............................  
  
Hao: ^___^UuUuUuU  
  
-.3 Horas Despues.-  
  
Voz: ¬¬  
  
Hao: ^____^UuUuUuUuU ......-_- ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto de todo este circo! Hasta Chepina tenia mas ideas que yo...¬¬  
  
Len: Tengo una idea para tu programa de cocina ¬¬  
  
Hao: En serio Len?! *o* Intentare lo que sea...  
  
Len: ^_^ Cocina comida china.. que te parece un ramen para tres?  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Estas loco, esta bien que estoy desesperado pero no voy a caer tan bajo...-o-  
  
Len: ¬¬ Querias ideas, no?! Ahi las tienes indio, es solo tu descision...  
  
Hao: ú_ú Esta bien. Sabra dios en que me esta metiendo...  
  
Len: ^.^  
  
Voz: Bienvenidos nuevamente a "Cocinando con Hao Asakura" hoy Hao nos enseñara como hacer ramen para tres...  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Gracias por el apoyo. -_- Primero vamos a un supermercado, vamos a la seccion de comida rara o "china"..  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
Hao: Tomamos 3 paquetes de ramen, seguimos las instrucciones y listo! tenemos asqueroso ramen para tres. guacala!  
  
Len: No me referia a eso ¬¬**  
  
Hao: Dios! es el programa mas asqueroso que e hecho. Espero y los lectores me perdonen por un programa tan ..tan... pero que la bazofia!  
  
Insertar sonido de golpes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ak: Esto ah terminado, a dios y aqui van los "Annitas":  
  
- Xris -por ser la creadora del nombre-  
  
- Karoru Metalium-  
  
- AngelShikonExpectra1-  
  
- leny-no ah escrito ningun fic pero se lo merece.  
  
Safiro: Esos son muy pocos pero pronto habra mas.  
  
Ak: See ya! 


	20. Capitulo 20

-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Avisos mas que importantes  
  
*-* ¡Domo Arigato a todos nuestros lectores! ¡Gracias a ellos tenemos mas de 100 reviews! ^_^  
  
*-* Desde aqui mando un saludo a una gran amiga y persona: ¡¡Leny!! Que ahora ya es administradora de mi pagina y me ayudara a mejorarla.  
  
*-* Cumplimos ya 20 capitulos gracias a ustedes ^o^  
  
*-* Se acabo la parodia de Utena. Asi que si quieren otra parodia es cuestion de pedirla y con gusto (-y si me sobra tiempo-) la cumpliremos.  
  
-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ak: Bienvenidos nuevamente a la transmision regular de este su reality fic ¡El Gran Carnal! Las nominaciones se haran presentes nuevamente en este capitulo.  
  
Safiro: Pero antes, veremos los hechos mas sobresalientes de esta semana de grandes cambios.  
  
-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
_Ryu en su camerino y con varias personas areglandolo haber si lo ponian mas o menos presentable o menos asqueroso_  
  
Mujer1: Esto no tiene caso u_u tendremos que depilarte con cera para esos asquerosos vellos.  
  
Mujer2: Acuerdate que tambien en la linea del bikini y "ahi".  
  
Ryu: O.o Pero....  
  
Mujer3: -_- Se lo imaginan todo velludo girando arriba de la rosa?  
  
_Las tres niegan freneticamente con la cabeza y con una pizca de asco_  
  
Ryu: T^T Va a doler...  
  
_Entra seguridad_  
  
Guardi1: Usted! Que hace aqui?! No fue invitado para entrar a la casa!  
  
Ryu: ^-^U Fue una invitacion especial para la parodia ya que les faltaban personajes..  
  
Guardia2: Necesitamos ver un permiso señor "Ryu" si ese es su verdadero nombre ¬.¬  
  
Ryu: ^-^U Creo que no va a ser posible, estoy oyendo a mi mama que me habla para lavar los platos. Con permiso...  
  
_Sale corriendo alzando su vestido de Anthy hacia el set de grabacion y con los dos guardias siguiendolo, atras de ellos las mujeres de maquillaje, vestuario y depilacion para acabar de arreglarlo_  
  
-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Hao: _tragando palomitas como si fueran las unicas que quedan en el mundo_ Oye, Crees que Chihiro quiera un encuentro mas intimo conmigo?  
  
Ak: ¬¬ No lo creo Hao. Chihiro es una niña descente, no una vulgar prostituta.  
  
Hao: Oye?! Me estas diciendo viejo pervertido cuarenton rabo verde y maniatico sexual??!! .  
  
Ak: ¬o¬ Como lo quieras tomar.  
  
-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
_Hao esta sentado en una silla amarrado a mas no poder con una soga y cinta Tape en la boca para que no hable_  
  
HG: Bien Hao Asakura, parece que es una fichita aqui en Greenpeace.  
  
Hao: jbasdigaqgdqbuiqgebjebbaqjkad  
  
HG: Su expediente lo dice todo, no se esfuerze por hablar. Aqui dice que usted a los 2 años castro a un gato negro, a los 3 cruzo con pato con una oveja y que a los 5 se atrevio a..._pone pose dramatica_.....patear en el trasero a un pobre perro cojo.  
  
_Gracias a la saliva de Hao, la cinta Tape que tenia se le quito el pegamento dejando a Hao hablar_  
  
Hao: MENTIRA!!! Castre al gato por que no dejaba de preñar a las demas gatas del vecindario y fue un favor que le hice a la vecina del 14; y no patie al "pobre perro cojo" solamente les heche agua por que el y su compañera estaba muy acalorados.....¬¬ SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!!  
  
HG:_revisa rapidamente su block_ Es usted muy listo pero como explica que haya cruzado un pato con una oveja?  
  
Hao: . DEMONIOS! YO NO FUI!! FUE FAUSTO POR MOTIVOS DE CIENCIA YO SOLO LE PRESTE AL PATO!!! .  
  
HG: ^^U Lo lamentamos señor Asakura por todas estas molestias y por hacerlo ver codigo fama. Lo llevaremos de regreso a su casa.  
  
Hao: Nada de eso!!_rompe las cuerdas con un fuerte extiron_ PAGARAN TODO LO QUE ME HAN HECHO SUFRIR!!!  
  
HG: O.o  
  
Hao: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHORA LOS HARE VER BARNEY EL RESTO DE SU PATETICA VIDA E IRAN AL INFIERNO A VER POKEMON!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
  
-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
-*Confesionario*-  
  
Ak: Yoh a quien nominas? ^_^  
  
Yoh: ^-^ No lo eh pensado pero...-_- Nomino a Hao, Len y Jun.  
  
Ak: Tus motivos?  
  
Yoh: A Hao por que ya es costumbre. A Len por que en el capitulo anterior insinuo que Anna estaba enamorada de el y NO ES CIERTO. Y a Jun por ser hermana de Len. -.-  
  
Ak: Muchas Gracias por tus votos. Puedes salir..^^  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 1  
  
Len: 1  
  
Jun: 1  
  
Los demas: 0  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Len_  
  
Ak: Bien Len, a quien nominas?  
  
Len: _pose de cerdo sexista_ Las mujeres en esta casa no sirven asi que nomino a Jun, Anna y Hao.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Hao no es mujer.  
  
Len: Pero es lo mas cercano a una.  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 2  
  
Len: 1  
  
Jun: 2  
  
Anna: 1  
  
Los demas: 0  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Hao_  
  
Ak: Holas Hao. Te fue bien en Greenpeace? ^-^  
  
Hao:¬¬  
  
Ak: Pero no hablemos de eso. Venga, da tus nominados.  
  
Hao: = ) Eso me gusta mas... nomino a Yoh, Len y Horo. Por que son estupidos.  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 2  
  
Len: 3  
  
Jun: 2  
  
Anna: 1  
  
Horo: 1  
  
Yoh: 1  
  
Liserg: 0  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Jun_  
  
Ak: Hola chica, ¿nominaras?  
  
Jun: ^-^ Sip. Nomino a Ak.  
  
Ak: . A mi no me puedes nominar!!  
  
Jun: -_- Lastima. Entonces a Liserg, Anna e Yoh.  
  
Ak: Por?  
  
Jun: Estrategia.  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 2  
  
Len: 3  
  
Jun: 2  
  
Anna: 2  
  
Horo: 1  
  
Yoh: 2  
  
Liserg: 1  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Anna_  
  
Anna: LEN -.-  
  
Ak: ^_^ Vaya, ustedes parece que se ponen de acuerdo.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ de quien hablas?  
  
Ak: ^-^ De ti e Yoh. Nominaron casi a las mismas personas. Parece un complot.  
  
Anna: _se empieza a poner histerica_ ¬¬ _ CON QUE ESE ES TU PLAN?! VERDAD?! GRITAR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE TAL VEZ ESTAMOS HACIENDO COMPLOT PARA SACARME DE LA CASA Y QUEDARTE CON YOH. CINICA!! HIPOCRITA!! PERO YA VERAS!! NOMINO A LEN, HORO Y JUN POR QUE QUIERO!!  
  
_Sale azotando la puerta_  
  
Ak: O.o Casi me dice de hasta que me voy a morir. ._. Ni siquiera me paso por la mente eso del complot, yo solo queria recalcar que ella e Yoh estan pasando mas tiempo juntos..ToT  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 2  
  
Len: 4  
  
Jun: 3  
  
Anna: 2  
  
Horo: 2  
  
Yoh: 2  
  
Liserg: 1  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Liserg_  
  
Ak: *o* Hola chico Ingles. No haz tenido mucha participacion en la casa, pero dame tus nominaciones... ^-^  
  
Liserg: _Ni caso hace. Se sienta de mala gana en el sillon con los brazos cruzados_ La vida es un asco. Uno ya no puede estar en paz por que viene a molestarlo. La Casa es una verdadera perdida de tiempo. -o-   
  
Ak: ._. Liserg, nominaciones..  
  
  
  
Liserg: Ah no. Pero es cosa de estar jo** y jo** y jo**. No dejan a la pobre gente en paz por estar haciendo eso. Deberia de nominar a Yoh por su estupida sonrisa, a Hao por que "ahora ya tiene nuevo programa" y a Anna por que es la mayor jo****** de aqui de la casa.  
  
_Sale como si nada_  
  
Ak: ^-^U Eso lo tomare como tus nominaciones.  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 3  
  
Len: 4  
  
Jun: 3  
  
Anna: 3  
  
Horo: 2  
  
Yoh: 3  
  
Liserg: 1  
  
.-.-.-  
  
_Entra Horo_  
  
Ak: ^-^ Hola Horo. -_- Si te atreves a decirme algo me la pagaras...  
  
Horo: ^_^U "Vieja loca" Nomino a...  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Es que me han dicho de todo aqui. Primero que estoy descubriendo un complot, luego me quieren nominar y por ultimo juzgan a la casa que sea un desperdicio de tiempo...  
  
Horo: ._. A... Liserg y...  
  
Ak: Es que de verdad. ú_ú no dejan a uno hacer su trabajo. Uno viene de buenas y los trata bien pero ellos NO. Siempre es lo mismo.  
  
Horo: ._.U A Liserg, Hao y...  
  
Ak: ¡¡Al rato me van a acusar de que soy terrorista!!  
  
Horo: JODER! NOMINO A LISERG, HAO Y JUN!! _  
  
AK: Ven lo que digo? -_- Todo el mundo me agrede por cosas insignicantes. que se hacia con escucharme y esperarse tantito? NADA Egoistas elgolatras.  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Marcador:  
  
Hao: 4  
  
Len: 4  
  
Jun: 4  
  
Anna: 3  
  
Horo: 2  
  
Yoh: 3  
  
Liserg: 2  
  
.-.-.-  
  
Ak: Los nominados son: Hao, Len y Jun! Voten por Hao....digo por sus preferidos!! ^_^U  
  
Hao: -_- Por que yo?  
  
Safiro: Y gracias nuevamente por leer el fic.  
  
Len: Callate! ¬¬ estupido niño indio.  
  
Ak: Adiosin!  
  
Hao: Niño indio?! ¬¬ al menos no estoy traumado con la leche y la comida china.!!  
  
Len: Repite lo que dijiste, shaman que huele a azufre!!  
  
Jun: ^_^  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Voz: Welcome to "Cooking with Hao Asakura". Today, we´ll make...  
  
Hao: SA SA SA. ¬¬ Deja de aventarnos en la cara que sabes ingles. Cualquier remedo de idiota sabe hablar ingles.  
  
Voz: ¬¬  
  
Hao: Konichiwa! ^_^ Cocinaremos algo especial, para que las personas voten por mi y no me saquen de la casa ToT  
  
Voz: Sa sa sa ¬¬ sabemos que quieres hacer que la gente vote por ti.  
  
Hao: ¬¬ y? Demandame.  
  
Voz: La demanda esta en proceso ¬u¬  
  
Hao: O.o ^_^U Hoy cocinaremos un rico pastel de chocolate!!!  
  
_Produccion le trae todos los materiales_  
  
Hao: Veamos donde esta la harina...ah ahi esta...y la mantequilla?...ah ya la vi.... y la azucar?..mh..creo que la vi por aqui, ahi esta... y la leche..NO HAY LECHE. No se puede hacer un pastel sin leche!! Produccion!!  
  
Produccion: Que?  
  
Hao: No hay leche y me temo que tampoco chocolate ¬¬  
  
Produccion: -_- Nosotros trajimos todo lo de la lista, incluyendo la leche y el chocolate...  
  
Hao: Pues estran ciegos, por que no los trajeron.  
  
Produccion: ¬¬ Si lo hicimos, tal vez usted se comio el chocolate o se hizo un chocolate caliente con la leche.  
  
Hao: _ QUE? ME ESTAN CULPANDO DE LA DESAPARICION DE LOS INGREDIENTES??!  
  
Produccion: ¬¬ SI.  
  
Hao: Eso es una ofensa contra mi persona, sera mejor que recojan sus cosas y se larguen, quedan despedidos!!  
  
Produccion: Usted no puede, la unica persona que puede hacer eso es Annita Kyoyama, ella nos contrato ¬¬  
  
Hao: -_- Ya lo veremos. ¡¡¡¡Annita Kyoyama!!!!  
  
Ak: ¬¬ QUE? NO DEJAN A LA GENTE VER TRANQUILA EL BIG BROTTER VIP 3!! QUE QUIERES HAO??!!  
  
Hao: ^_^ Quiero que despidas a la produccion.  
  
Ak: ¬¬U Todo por eso? ú_ú Eso no se puede Hao. Es la produccion mas barata que eh encontrado y tambien la que mas aguanta a gente como tu.  
  
Produccion: ¬u¬  
  
Hao: Pues uno de los dos tendra que irse, y no sere yo.  
  
*******  
  
_Afuera del Set_  
  
Hao: -o- En cualquier momento saldra de rodillas y me pedira perdon por despeirme injustamente. El programa no puede llamarse "Cocinando con Hao Asakura" si no hay Hao Asakura!!  
  
*******  
  
Voz: Esto fue todo en cocinando con Hao Asakura. ^_^ Antes de irse, no quieren una taza de chocolate caliente? Esta muy bueno. Lo hice yo mismo y tengo malvaviscos pequeños y de todos tamaños. ^-^  
  
************************************************************** 


	21. Capitulo 21

.-.-.- Cositas aca que tengo que decir -.-.-.  
  
^_^ Al escribir esto estoy muy ocupada con mi web XD. ¬¬ A la hora que escribo esto... a veces pasan cosas que uno no las tiene previstas.  
  
Gomen XDDD por tardarme tanto en la actualizacion, es que tambien eh estado escribiendo otras cosas que me dejan con el cerebro medio vacio.  
  
Gracias por dejar sus valiosos reviews! Y desde aqui apoyamos a nuestro programa amigo "Big Sister" que la autora nos dejo bien en claro que no nos copea. Bueno... empezamos con el capitulo.   
  
Y desde aqui mando un amoroso saludo a Hao-sama, que siempre me apoya en lo que hago. Domo arigato y   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hao: XDD Me han puesto en un fic como perro. "Inu-Hao" T_T que me veo como perro?....  
  
-Saludos a Marineneko ^_~ me encanto lo de Inu-hao-  
  
Len: No hay mucha cosa que recriminarle..  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Te puso como gay...  
  
Len: O.o Yo no como carne... en serio.. ToT solo son rumores.  
  
Anna: Si sale Jun que haras Len?  
  
Len: Mh.... ^_^ Ser el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.  
  
Anna: -_-U  
  
Ak: Aqui estamos de nuevo pero con las expulsiones... ^^...pedimos a todos los habitantes de la casa que se reunan en la sala.  
  
Todos: XD siempre nos reunimos ahi -.-  
  
Ak: ¬¬ van a ir o que?  
  
*******************  
  
Ak: -.- No estoy de humor asi que, Jun go out!¬¬  
  
Jun: Oo que?  
  
Ak: Estas expulsada ¬o¬ es tan dificil saber ingles.  
  
Jun: T_T pero...  
  
Horo: Ya quedaron puros hombres...y Anna.  
  
Jun: T^T  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Que quieres decir con "y Anna"?  
  
Jun: ToT  
  
Horo: Oo Pues yo me referia...  
  
Jun: ;_;  
  
Yoh: ¬¬* Habla rapido Horo-horo.  
  
Horo: ^_^´ Me referia a que todos los hombres son del monton y Anna sobresale ^^U si, eso..  
  
Jun: ^^U  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Mh... Te golpeare...  
  
Len: Y el chico ingles?  
  
Horo: Es cierto..donde esta Liserg?  
  
_Se oye sonido de agua que se va desde el baño y el sonido de una bragueta que sube. Inmediatamente llega Liserg a la sala_  
  
Liserg: ^_^ Hola, quien fue el expulsado?  
  
Ak: ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
Yoh: ¬¬  
  
Jun: ^_^..*snif* T^T  
  
Horo: ¬¬  
  
Liserg: OoU A quien miran tan feo?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*En la piscina*~  
  
_Horo-horo esta tirado en una silla de playa, tomando el sol y con su tipica limonada en la mano. Anna pasa por ahi en traje de baño de dos piezas y cargando una toalla_  
  
Horo: *¬*  
  
Anna: ¬//¬ Por que me ves asi?!  
  
Horo: ^¬^ Por nada. Solo que te queda MUY bien ese traje de dos piezas *//*  
  
Anna: u//u Odio ser la unica mujer de la casa. Sus hormonas se alborotan aun mas que cuando estaba Jun.  
  
Hao: ^/////^ Annitaaaaa..... me alegra mucho verte tan sexy!  
  
Anna: O//o  
  
Horo: -///- Tienes razon, no crees lo mismo Ren?  
  
Ren: O//o que?! yo?! u//u Pues.. se ve bien.  
  
Liserg: Hola chicos ^_^ _ve a Anna_ ^//¬//^Hola Anna... no se si lo ah notado pero se ve bien con ese traje.  
  
Anna: Oo Tambien el chico ingles?!  
  
Hao: ¬¬ No molestes inglesito, Anna es mia.  
  
Horo: Oye, Anna no quieres de mi limonada? ^^  
  
Ren: -_- No le hagas caso a Horo, la leche es mas saludable y yo tengo de sobra ^_^  
  
Liserg: ^___^ Si no sabe nadar, yo con gusto le doy clases privadas.  
  
Hao: Ustedes que? no tienen nada que hacer aqui y dejen de ver a mi Annita -o-  
  
Horo: tuya?! ¬¬ donde esta el contrato?!  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Vamos Horo, aunque te lo mostrara no podrias leerlo por que no sabes.  
  
Liser: ñ_ñ Usted a de ser muy listo señorito?  
  
Hao: Repite lo que dijiste!  
  
Horo: _ Callate indio!  
  
Todos: bla bla bla bla bla bla  
  
Yoh: ^^ Que pasa Anna?  
  
Anna: Te eh estado esperando. Me dejaste esperando mucho con los idiotas de tus amigos urgidos.  
  
Yoh: Jajaja ^^ No volvera a pasar, nos vamos? _le extiende la mano_  
  
Anna: Por supuesto. _hace caso al gesto de Yoh y se van comodamente lejos del bullicio_  
  
Los que quedaron: O_______O  
  
Hao: T__T Esperame Anna! Vuelve!  
  
Horo/Ren/Liserg: -__- Que nos paso?...Estupidas hormonas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Afuera del set *~  
  
Hao: -o- No podran conseguir remplazo para mi programa de cocina, son tan diminutos..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voz: ^^ Bienvenidos a su hermoso programa de "Cocinando con Hao...con Miyu-chan" nuestra nueva y hermosa conductora *¬*  
  
Miyu-chan:^_^ Hola! Por fin cumpli mi sueño! T_T  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Tu sueño era remplazarme??!!  
  
Miyu-chan: ^^ No hao-kun era de estar cerca de Len *o*  
  
Len: ;_; Otra safiro...  
  
Safiro: Bah! ya ni salgo, toy de vacaciones *o* Principe Liserg!!  
  
Liserg: -o- Por que se la recordaron a la autora?  
  
Miyu-chan: La receta de hoy sera...  
  
Hao: -O- Yo nunca empece un programa asi.  
  
Len: Hasta que empezaba a desacostumbrarme de mi hermana y viene otra loca -.-U  
  
Liserg: TT^TT Que se la lleven..por favor...  
  
Safiro: *o* Vamos a casarnos cuanto antes! Vamos Liserg! Ya quiero ser Safiro nombre falso de soltera Dieshel!^__^  
  
Miyu-chan: ¬¬U Prepararemos un rico estofado con carne de..  
  
Hao: -o-U Pero va a ver Annita Kyoyama lo que es ser el poseedor del Espiritu del Fuego..  
  
Len: Oo por que entre a este programa?  
  
Safiro: Despues de nuestra apasionada y exhaustiva noche de bodas ¬u¬ deberiamos ir a visitar a mis padres para comunicarles la hermosa noticia de que pronto van a ser abuelos! ^//o//^  
  
Liserg: ^_^ "Despues de tener sexo gratis la abandono"  
  
Miyu-chan: Jolines!! Me van a dejar continuar???!!!! ¬¬**  
  
Todos: Claro, claro,a delante O_o  
  
Miyu-chan: Nuestro estofado provien de la famosa region de ^_^...  
  
Voz: ^_^ Lo siento amigos, se a acabado nuestro tiempo, pero nos veremos la proxima vez en "Cocinando con Hao Asakura o con Miyu-chan o con quien sea" Bye ^^  
  
Miyu-chan: ¬¬UuU  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ak: ^^ Como veran, Miyu-chan sera nuestra nueva conductora, esperamos verlos la proxima vez ^^  
  
Miyu-chan: Jiji ^_^Adios.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	22. Capitulo 22

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ak: Hola, diculpen casi los dos meses sin actualizar, pero como ya estamos en la recta final... .. se me seco el cerebro. Pero vuelvo de nuevo para que se mueran de la risa con los ultimos habitantes de la casa. ¡Roden la pelicula!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Primera Entrada. Confesionario 1 parte .-  
  
Ak: Estas aqui para contarnos tu secreto mas oscuro.  
  
Yoh: -silvido-  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Es obligatorio.  
  
Yoh: o.o A fuerzas???  
  
Ak: ¬¬U Si... o dejo de escribir indirectas que tu y Anna... ya sabes...  
  
Yoh: Todo empezo cuando era niño... o de adolescente.... en otra vida... la verdad no me acuerdo..  
  
Ak: -o-U  
  
Yoh: Vale.. TT pero no le digan a Anna....  
  
Ak: nn Hecho, esta conversacion nadie de la casa la sabra...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Horo: Shhhhh!! Ya lo va a decir!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yoh: Pues uu.. pues yo..... yo.....  
  
Ak: ¬¬U   
  
Yoh: oO La verdad... es que.... pues yo... y-o....  
  
Ak: Sueltalo de una buena vez .!  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡¡Pague para que tuviera el canal de Pornografia en el cable y lo veo todas las noche mientras.....!!  
  
Ak: Vale! Hasta ahi! o.o No queremos saber mas.  
  
Yoh: TT No se lo vas a decir a Anna verdad??  
  
Ak: No, a nadie. Pero ya sal.. ¬¬U  
  
Yoh: Sipi.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-  
  
- Sonido "cerrando puerta del confesionario" -  
  
Anna: -- Yoh Asakura...  
  
Yoh: O.o Anna!!! - Hola Annita!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Ven para aca - jalon de orejas - ahora mismo me cancelas la contratacion de esos canales, ya veo en lo que te gastas tus mesadas....  
  
Yoh: No annita! T-T auch! los canales pornos no! Nooooo! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Segunda Entrada. Confesionario 1 parte .-  
  
Ak: Cuentanos tu mas oscuro secreto Len Tao..  
  
Len: -o- ¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y soy intolerante a la lactosa!  
  
Ak: ..U Si es asi.. ¿por que tomas tanta leche?  
  
Len: Sabes cuantas vitaminas y proteinas contiene la leche?? ¬¬  
  
Ak: La verdad... nop. No me gusta la leche.  
  
Len: Humanos tontos que no saben las ventajas de tomar leche.  
  
Ak: Bueno, y si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad por que tu...?  
  
- Crash - Azoton de puerta -  
  
Ak: Len? o.o Len?! o.oU Sigues ahi?! o Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Tercera entrada. Confesionario 1 parte .-  
  
Ak: Hao, dinos tu mas oscuro secreto........  
  
Hao: Pero si lo digo arruinaria mi reputacion como objeto sexual... o.o  
  
Ak: Nah, Hao. Tu desahogate...  
  
Hao: ..  
  
Ak: Nada es muy oscuro para arruinar la reputacion del Gran Hao Asakura.. a menos - que tu lo tengas muy pequeño....   
  
Hao: Oo  
  
Ak: Hao.. o.oU... acaso sin querer yo...?  
  
Hao: --  
  
Ak: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XÞ EL GRAN HAO ASAKURA, SOLO TIENE LA PALABRA "GRAN" EN EL NOMBRE!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDD  
  
Hao:   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Cuarta entrada. Confesionario 1 parte .-  
  
Ak: Holitas Liserg-kun, estas aqui para...   
  
Liserg: mi mas oscuro secreto , si, lo se...  
  
Ak: nnU Puedes empezar cuando quieras....  
  
Liserg: -agarra aire- Bueno... me pinto el cabello de verde #7157, uso pupilentes del mismo color, me hice 5 cirujias plasticas en la cara y dos en el trasero y una alla abajo, - de pequeño creia que era gay....  
  
Ak: o.o U Gracias Liserg, ya acabaste con tu mision puedes...  
  
Liserg: .....me atienden los mejores masajistas de Britney Spears, Paso 8 horas diarias en el salon de belleza, mido 1.30, uso gel para el cabello barato, me pinto las cejas, odio el verde -o-, tuve una corta etapa de enamoramiento por el señor Marco o......  
  
Ak: Oo Liserg.... puedes irte ya si gustas....  
  
Liserg: ......Mi verdadero nombre no es Liserg si no Pepe Piojo, uso dentadura postiza, me quede solo una semana en una funeraria, estoy en el club de fans de Bob Esponja, uso uñas de gel.....  
  
Ak: Fuera!!!! ¬¬  
  
Liserg: -mientras salia del confesionario-... eh embarazado a casi 10 muchachas en mi pais por eso huia a NorteAmerica, encontre mi capa en un centro de Acopío, me quedare totalmente calvo a los 18 años....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Quinta Entrada. Confesionario 1 parte .-  
  
Ak: Suelta la lengua guerita -....  
  
Anna: Que te hace pensar que soy tan estupida como Yoh?  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Mira guerita, si no lo dices, TU pagaras todas las deudas de la casa que paga Manta, el pobre enano va casi todos los dias al psiquiatra despues de pagar nuestras deudas.  
  
Anna: -- Ay! Esta bien! Me convertire en la peor itako despues de esto...  
  
Ak: Bueno, ya habla...  
  
Anna: uu Dios... ¡Estoy totalmente loca por el color rosa!  
  
Ak: o.oU jajajajaja X´D Ya Anna, en serio, cual es tu secreto?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Es ese.  
  
Ak: - Que va! Jijiji.... nos cobran mucho por los tres minutos al aire asi que te apuro..  
  
Anna: Ese es mi secreto!!!   
  
Ak: ¬¬ Aja, pruebamelo.  
  
Anna saca un paquete conformado por muchas notitas escritas a simple vista con pluma rosa  
  
Ak: Anna -o- que uses tinta rosa, no significa nada, se te pudo haber acabado la tinta roja o negra.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Ese no era el punto. Por favor, ve de cerca...  
  
Ak: Veamos....  
  
Anna coloca las notas en un pequeño cajon a un lado de ella, automaticamente se cerro.  
  
Ak: A ver.... 1.500 dolares por una coleccion completa de toallas rosas, una pañoleta rosa, lentes de sol rosas. lapiz labial rosa caramelo,un perfume de nombre "Me rosas", siete cajas de ropa interior rosa, vajilla rosa, peluca rosa coral.... o.oU  
  
Anna: ¬u¬ Me crees ahora?  
  
Ak: Completamente, puedes salir...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Anna: A ver Len Tarado, prestame tu celular..  
  
Len: No te gastes el credito ¬¬  
  
Anna: bah! Tienes mucho de donde pagarlo. Ahora callate..  
  
- Marcando numeros, respuesta.-  
  
- Por el telefono:  
  
- Tamao?  
  
- Señorita Anna!  
  
- Solo hable para agradecerte las notas de tus compras.  
  
- Si no es nada. Ojala le hayan servido.  
  
- Claro que me sirvieron...-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Sexta entrada. Confesionario 1 parte.-  
  
Horo: o Por favor! No me hagan decirlo!! Plis!!!  
  
Ak: ....... vas a hablar por las buenas o por las malas!  
  
Horo: TT Sois muy mala...  
  
Ak: Gracias -. Ahora empieza ¬¬  
  
Horo: Yo.... uuU Yo aun me hago en la cama...  
  
Ak: Se mas expecifico, que aun haces en la cama? ¬¬U  
  
Horo: Me hago...  
  
Ak: Que te haces??!!  
  
Horo: ¬¬U Me hago del baño en mi cama por las noches...!!  
  
Ak: oO  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Esta historia continuara......-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


End file.
